Domestic Disturbance
by HOWA
Summary: Berawal dari lomba minum, ia membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh ke dalam kejadian yang tidak pernah diinginkannya. Rating is up! Warn: Yaoi, M-preg, chapter 13 ekplisit.
1. Victimogenesis

_Domestic Disturbance  
a Jumin*Zen fiction that made by a fan_

 _Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved_

 _Warn: use of alcohol, boy*boy, free sop iler_

* * *

Setelah 3000 tahun tidak bertemu, setelah berbagai macam hambatan, rintangan, dan tantangan yang ada, mereka bertemu. Mereka dapat bertemu di sebuah bar pada malam hari. Yang diundang memang sengaja datang telat karena ada urusan kantornya yang fenomenal itu, sementara yang satu sudah berdiam di sana menunggu hingga waktunya dapat digunakan untuk mengumpulkan ke7 dragon ball, melanjutkan S2, dan menaikan haji orang tua. Tidak sulit ternyata menemukan seorang yang dikerumuni dengan tampilan yang mencolok, iya, itu dia.

Begitu sampai ke hadapannya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan bar, tepat di sebelah orang yang punya hajat. Dengan itu pula, kerumunan yang nampak sedang beramah tamah dengannya meninggalkan diri.

Tempatnya tidak dihiasi lampu disko kanan kiri atau cahaya yang menyilaukan, apalagi musik-musik electronic dance yang menggema dihiasi dengan wanita-wanita korban westerinsasi. Ia tahu, kalau itu tempatnya maka tidak akan terjadi kesepakatan di antara mereka. Tempat itu terlihat klasik dan homey layaknya bar-bar jaman naik kuda di barat, dihiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen bewarna cokelat mahogany dan suasana yang cukup lengang. Dentingan gelas beberapa kali terdengar menggelitik di antara bunyi percakapan yang halus sekali. Sekelompok orkes dangdut kondangan nampak hadir di suatu sudut berusaha memeriahkan suasana yang tidak.

Mereka tidak saling bertatapan. Ia tidak ingin berkomentar tentang batapa bosannya melihat laki-laki itu dengan setelan formal, kalau dia kaya setidaknya dia bisa beli baju kekinian. Ia pikir Jumin kan memesan sesuatu, tetapi hingga beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara. "Hey kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tequila."

Pandangan di antara keduanya sebenarnya tidak ada yang menunjukan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Akhirnya dia bisa mendengar sesuatu selain wine dari mulutnya... oh ada apa ini? Sedang tidak ada masalah kan? Sedang tidak dipengaruhi pihak manapun dan dalam keadaan sadar kan? Namun ia tidak ingin berkomentar, lagi-lagi. Karena... kepalanya serasa menjauh, bibirnya pun kehilangan nafsu untuk bercakap.

Mungkin ini bar langganan si pria yang lahir dengan karunia pada wajahnya, maka ia mengatakan dengan indah kepada bar tender itu terhadap pesanannya. Ia sendiri tidak ingat sedari tadi sudah menghisap berapa batang atau minum apa, di depannya ada gelas Lowball berisi wiski yang isinya tinggal ¾ .

Tidak ada yang menjadi fokus pandangan keduanya.

Sepasang mata kelamnya serasa menyerap pantulan dari penglihatan, ia hanya menatap ke depan atau kadang-kadang ke bawah ke pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Sementara Zen terlihat duduk menyamping melipat kaki serasa elegan, tidak ada juga yang menjadi fokusnya melainkan sebuah pengingat waktu pada dinding yang berdetik di antara mereka menunjukan makin sedikitnya waktu.

Datanglah pesanannya, hampir-hampir memenuhi ekspektasi anak kolongmerat itu. Walau entah biasanya dia minum di mana.

Ia tidak langsung menenggaknya, tidak pula menyentuhnya, ia hanya seperti terlihat antara kosong dan ada yang lain. Percakapan di antara mereka juga tidak kunjung dimulai. Kenapa rasanya sangat jauh walau sedekat ini?

Sebenarnya pihaknya ingin memulai percakapan, seperti dirinya yang sudah-sudah. Namun hati ini lelah terlalu menerima banyak zat adiktif atau nuraninya yang merasakan. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak dapat menahannya juga, "terimakasih kau sudah mau datang."

Ia berusaha memberikan pandangan kepada kepala bersurai gelap itu walau yang dipandang nampak mengacuhkannya dan melihat hal yang lain. Sebelah tangan Jumin mengambil shot berisi tequila polos itu dan menenggak dalam 1 kali. "Ya," jawaban singkat yang sangat mudah ditebak.

"Bisa aku pesan satu lagi?"

Sedikit terbangun hatinya yang tertidur itu, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukankah kau mengajakku ke sini untuk minum?" Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang logis.

"..." Pandangan itu seolah tertegun, dari otaknya yang mulai melambat. Tidak biasanya laki-laki yang kurang tensi ini bersikap gila. Namun daripada menanyakan ada apa gerangan dengan kehidupanmu yang memang selalu gerangan itu, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan memikirkan hal lain. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." , "Bagaimana kita beradu? Siap yang bisa minum paling banyak?"

Seulas senyum miris terhadap kebodohan sebagai balasannya, "apa kau ingin memainkan permainan bocah seperti ini?"

"Buanglah sejenak mahkotamu itu, pangeran... kau sudah datang ke sini," , "atau... apa kau takut denganku?"

Sebenarnya mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda dalam minum, kalau yang satu merasa _classy_ dengan wine. Yang satu merasa lebih merakyat(?) dengan minum bir kalengan. Namun bukan di sini. Bukan bir kalengan yang disuguhkan atau wine, tetapi wiski, _on the rocks_ maupun tidak _._ Akhirnya kesepakatan terhadap peraturan main dan keadaan diterima kedua belah pihak... mereka pun memulai kompetisi. Masing-masing memegang botol... demi botol masing-masing...

Walau ada pertanyaan tentang angin ribut macam apa yang menerpa laki-laki itu, ia berusaha menyimpannya dan tidak menggali. Sudah bagus akhirnya ia bergabung dalam lingkaran setan.

Hingga setelah beberapa ronde ada salah satu di antara mereka yang melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau yang kalah, aku menang..." , "Kau memang... tidak ada.. apa-apanya..." , "Kau..."

Kalimat itu memang keluar dari mulut panitia penyelenggara, tetapi sebenarnya dia jugalah yang kalah. Tidak ingin merasa sesumbar, si pemenang hanya terdiam melihat lawannya yang sudah tergeletak.

Ini sudah benar-benar malam dan si tamu dengan kesadaran yang masih menempel di kepalanya ingin menyudahi kegilaan ini dan pulang. Walau sebenanya ia mulai merasa pusing, ia tidak ingin semakin menjadi dan segera bangkit dari tempat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kesadarannya masih menyadari kalau seorang itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Pulang."

"Hei... pertarungan kita masih belum selesai..." , "Apa kau... menyerah...?"

Siapa juga yang menggeletakan kepalanya di meja dan siapa juga yang kini berdiri tegap.

Baru saja ia akan menggenggam leher botol wiski yang hampir penuh itu kembali dari meja, namun seseorang merebutnya. "Sadarkan dirimu," lalu ia menyisihkannya ke sisi yang lain.

Belum saja sampai satu langkah, ia baru berbalik, lengan bajunya yang panjang ditarik. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sebuah... ucapan yang ia masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dan... saat itu juga mengheningkan dirinya.

Dalam sepersekian detik itu, keterkejutan yang mungkin sudah lama sekali tidak muncul tampak. Lantas ia langsung membalikan badannya kembali kepada soerang yang sedang kacau itu. Senyum misterius ia singgungkan diam-diam, "kau ingin tetap aku di sini?"

"Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini..." Sebelah tangan yang tidak sadar itu berusaha meraba raba meja dan mencari pelepas nyawa itu seraya mengangkat kepalanya.

Akhirnya ia tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki ini. Akhirnya ia melakukan kemanusiaan dengan membawa sebelah lengan laki-laki goyah itu dengan tujuan untuk membantunya berdiri. Akhirnya ia melakukannya, Zen idak melakukan penolakan apapun dan hanya kebingungan dalam kelinglungan.

Mereka keluar bersama dari tempat itu. Sayangnya ia tidak sampai hati untuk membopongnya a la brial style.

* * *

Tbc


	2. DFSA

Domestic Disturbance  
a Jumin*Zen fiction that made by a fan

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

 _Warn **: semi sexual intercourse and may contain rape**_

* * *

Semuanya hitam, gelap, tidak ada sedikit cahaya yang dapat masuk. Tentu saja ini atmosfir yang berbeda dibandingkan _penthouse_ megah miliknya.

Ia menurunkan, atau tepatnya membaringkan lelaki bersurai terang ke tempat peristirahatannya yang berlapis sprei putih.

Ia tidak langsung mengangkat dirinya dari atas laki-laki itu... malah untuk beberapa saat ia memandanginya dalam jarak dekat... pandangan yang tidak bisa Jumin berikan ketika Zen sedang sadar. Beginikah wajahnya... ? Matanya yang terpejam dengan pipi merona itu seolah memanggil indera manapun untuk menikmatinya.

Namun keheningan terpecah saat ia terbatuk... lalu memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya. Yang terang saja membuat dirinya dalam jarak sangat dekat itu terkena imbasnya juga.

"..."

"Ternyata kau memang menyusahkan."

Mau dikatakan apalagi. Ternyata bukan wajahnya yang mahal itu, tetapi pakaiannya yang buatan tangan desainer kakap juga ternoda. Ia pun melepaskan pakaiannya dan pergi ke arah tempat air bersumber untunk membasuh diri. Tentunya ia tidak akan memakai pakaiannya itu lagi, jadi ia harus merelakan diri bertelanjang dada di tengah malam saat posisi bukan di kediamannya sendiri.

Lihatlah, mungkin ini memang bukan jalan yang ditetapkan Tuhan. Bisa saja ia meninggalkan laki-laki itu begitu saja di meja bar... tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya...

Yang terjadi padanya...

Benar... ia bukan wanita yang butuh perlindungan dan memiliki sesuatu yang bernilai dan dihargai.

Kenapa harus ia melakukan ini?

Kalau memang ia membenci dan saling membenci, tinggalkan lah saja ia di pinggir jalan.

Kedua tangannya menopang tubuh menekan kedua sisi wastafel itu. Sebuah cermin di depan wajahnya memantulkan sosok yang mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya ia tidak perlu cari.

Kedua tangannya yang masih basah terlepas mulai perlahan, sebenarnya ia bisa pulang malam ini. Apa sebuah alasan yang harus dibesarkan sehingga ia harus tinggal? Apakah ada sebuah banjir bandang di depan sana? Tidak... yang mencari alasan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin kejahatan itu ada bukan hanya karena niat, tapi adanya kesempatan. Keadaan di mana korban menjadi pemicu atau membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi korban (victim precipitation).

Akhirnya dia tidak meninggalkan, pergi ke luar. Ia malah pergi kembali ke kamar yang sama. Tetapi ia tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, ia hanya duduk di pinggiran kasur. Bagaikan membuat jarak sendiri.

Bahkan ini sudah tengah malam.

Ia mencoba mengganggu dirinya sendiri, dengan memerhatikan hal-hal. Ia berusaha memegang ponsel, namun tidak tahu apalagi yang dapat mengalihkannya. Pikirannya ada kepada sosok yang di belakang punggungnya, terpisah beberapa hasta dan jengkal darinya.

Selajutnya ia berpindah, membuat bunyi gesekan di antara tumitnya dengan lantai... Ia berdiri tepat di depan Zen yang tak ada daya. Ternyata ia melihat bahwa masih ada secuil tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukannya. Ia pun pergi sejenak untuk mengambil sehelai handuk dari manapun juga, entah itu jangan-jangan lap kotor, lalu ia membasahinya. Untuk membersihkan noda kenistaan yang sebenarnya mereka buat bersama-sama.

Ia membiarkan laki-laki itu menggelepar di atas ranjanganya sendiri. Ia menghampiri dari atas untuk mengelap bibir, dagu, dan leher warna susu yang ternoda itu... pandangan di bawahnya, yang menerima kelembutan tak terduga ini hanya dapat menatap separuh terbuka... kosong dan menerawang. Sementara sepasang warna tua di atasnya antara dingin menyembunyikan semua warna yang tampak darinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini...?"

"..."

Tangannya itu berhenti bergerak, tepat di ujung bibirnya.

Sebenarnya, orang ini antara sadar dan tidak sadarnya lebih dominan yang mana?

Mereka hanya berpandangan, tidak ada yang berbicara atau menjawab untuk memecah suasana. Detik berlalu dan sepasang mata kelamnya menatap perhatian yang lain. Ternyata noda itu meleber hingga ke pada kerah bajunya.

Apa harus.

Harus...

Ia melakukannya?

Dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri, bertelanjang dada, berada di atas seorang yang setengah sadar, berada di atas ranjang...

Sugesti macam apa... ini? Bukankah ini sah-sah saja kalau mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Kecuali, di satu pihak ada yang menaruh motif dan maksud tertentu... kecuali...

Sejak kapan pikiran ini menghantui?

Akhirnya jemari itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja setengah piyama calon korban... perlahan, namun pasti. Yang mendapat perlakuan ini hanya terperangah dalam detak jantung cepat, pikiran yang menjauh, dan wajah yang memerah.

Ia sudah membuka kedua kancing pertama. Alih-alih bajunya itu terkena muntah dan harus segera dilepaskan. Tetapi jemarinya berhenti, sebuah nurani membuat egonya terpanggil kembali.

"Apa kau bisa melepaskannya sendiri?"

Zen meletakkan sebelah lengannya pada dahinya, dengan pandangan lurus kepada seorang di atasnya, "bukankah kau sudah melakukannya?"

Oh.

Mendengar jawabannya yang memiliki seribu makna, Jumin berhenti bergerak. Karena gerakan yang lama terhenti itu, akhirnya Zen dengan kepalanya yang tumpul memberikan asumsi sendiri. "Baiklah, aku akan membukanya sendiri... ini kotor kan?"

Tetapi ia malah menghardik tangan si empu badan untuk melakukannya. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Dengan mata yang hanya separuh, ia tidak dapat melihat yang mana batas hayalan dan kenyataan. "Sepertinya, aku terlalu banyak minum... dan berhalusinasi.." , "Orang sepertimu tiba-tiba berbuat baik padaku..." , "Kau sehat?"

Poni hitamnya yang menggantung menutupi ekspressi yang memang tidak pernah muncul, tidak bisa menebak apakah ia senang atau terpaksa... Ia pun berhasil melepas kancing-kancing itu hingga selesai. "Bangunlah sedikit," ujarnya.

Kedua lengan Zen tiba-tiba terulur ke hadapan wajahnya, "bangunkan aku..."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging, akhirnya ia mengambil uluran tangan itu untuk membangunkan sebuah tubuh yang membutuhkan.

Jumin menahannya dengan memegang punggung belakang Zen, agar tidak terbawa ke belakang. Sementara ia mulai melepaskan pakaian itu dari tubuhnya, yang sudah tidak bisa menggerakan diri sendiri. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuh itu kembali ke permukaan empuk.

...

...

Tidak bisa.

Mereka hanya bertatapan kembali, seolah tahu maksud dari masing-masing. Ia membiarkan saja dirinya terekspos dengan bagian tubuhnya yang... sebenarnya masing-masing terekspos.

Boleh 'kan...?

Kali ini saja.

Jemarinya yang sedari tadi membisu mulai berpindah... dan melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggelitik... mulai dari leher... lalu merambah ke dadanya... apa benar ini semua bisa didapatkan dengan suntikan zat adiktif reguler? Apa benar ini sebuah kesalahan Tuhan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?!" Sebuah tangan pemilik tubuh yang tengah dinikmatinya menghentikan sentuhan itu.

Namun apa dikata... harapan darinya bahwa laki-laki itu berhenti tidak tercapai. Yang ada malah sebelah tangannya dikunci. Rasa sakit membuatnya beraduh indah di telinga. Tanpa tangan untuk meraba, kini Jumin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya... pada leher jenjang Zen, tentu saja dengan nafasnya menggelitik.. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam dan menghirup aroma darinya. Lalu sebuah gigitan penuh nafsu terasa menyakitkan, untungnya ia masih bisa menahan teriakannya.

Tidak cukup sampai di sana. Lidahnya yang sudah menelan nafsu dari tadi akhirnya mulai turun... dan mengusap lembut sebuah bulatan pink di dadanya. Membuat si pemilik tubuh tidak dapat menahan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Sebelah tangan Zen yang lain bebas mulai bereaksi hendak mendorong tubuh itu menyingkir dari atasnya. Namun ternyata ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan tegas begitu mulut itu menghisap... dan membuat saliva bercampur dengan cairan dari dirinya sendiri. Apa pelaku mengharapkan adanya cairan lain keluar?

"J—ah!"

Semakin detik terlewati, semakin panas ia rasa wajahnya. Menggelitik fisik, hati, dan pikirannya yang antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Tetapi Jumin memang... memang serakah, bukan hanya 1, namun mengambil keduanya... maka begitu ia berpindah untuk menghisap yang lain itu... Zen tidak bisa menahan sensasi... yang bisa membangunkannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia gunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulut, mencegat desah-desah nikmat tidak masuk akal yang ingin bersenandung.

Birahi ini terus hingga turun ke bawah.. melewati petak-petak otot perutnya hingga melewati di bawah itu lagi... Bagai tak pernah terpuaskan. Korban tidak bisa menolak, tidak bisa melawan. Layaknya kehilangan dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Sebelah tangannya berpindah dan hanya berusaha menempel kepada bahu laki-laki itu namun tidak ada tarikan atau dorongan.

Sebenarnya Jumin tidak ingin menang sendiri, ia berharap lawannya juga senang dengan berbagi kenikmatan ini. Ia bisa menikmati tontonan publik dengan spesial tanpa tambahan biaya, secara privat. Ternyata kalau selama ini Zen sesumbar tentang dirinya memang benar, semua itu benar sehingga ia melupakan dirinya sendiri.

Kini sepasang tangan korban terkunci masing-masing di sebelah kepalanya dengan sepasang tangan pelaku... sepasang tatapang masing-masing juga saling berhadapan. Yang satu sangat inekspresif... sementara yang satu lagi sudah mulai menyerngit... ketika harga diri dan aset bilogis yang jadi taruhan.

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini!"

Wajah yang dingin itu tidak memecahkan diri untuk menjawab.

Bagai kepribadiannya yang tidak mendengarkan siapapun atas perilakunya, ia bertingkah seenaknya lagi. Ia aakan melakukan hal lain... membuka turun retsleting korban dengan mulut... memberikan sentuhan langsung kepada apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Perkataanmu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku temukan di sini."

"Kumohon padamu... Jangan! Jangan lakukan ini...!" , "Jumin...!" Udara di antara mereka yang memanas dan kombinasi dari dalam dirinya, membuat wajah itu basah. Matanya berkaca dan wajahnya lebih merah daripada yang sebelumnya...

Mungkin sebenarnya, Zen sudah sadar entah sejak kapan. Bersyukur Tuhan menyadarkannya saat ini hingga kejadian yang lebih jauh dapat terjadi.

Mereka saling bertatapan lurus. Sungguh ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti laki-laki yang berada di atasnya ini. Sekarang tatapannya benar-benar ingin pergi, ke mana pun juga tolong bunuh saja asal jangan melakukan ini. Namun ia tidak menemukan jawaban kenapa sepasang mata bewarna gelap itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Ia tidak bisa melihat jawaban lain selain kesuraman dari manik itu.

"Lepaskan!" Ia mencoba mengerahkan, membuka kunci setan yang menggenggam kedua tangannya... walau ia tahu tubuhnya masih mabuk. Tatapannya kacau, sementara laki-laki itu tetap tidak berkata. "Jumin Han!"

Pandangan terakhir untuk keduanya, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Semuanya terasa... koordinasi yang hilang. Masih mencoba, memberikan pesan terakhir dari sepasang matanya yang mulai menitikan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku—!"

"Tid-akh—!"

"Akh...!"

"Akkhhh!"

* * *

Tbc.


	3. Symptoms

_Domestic Disturbance  
a Jumin*Zen fiction that made by a fan_

 _Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved_

* * *

Zen menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berdiri dari tempat tidur pagi itu, rasa sakit luar biasa dari pinggul hingga ke bawah tubuhnya. Benar-benar tidak ada sehelai pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hanya selimut putih yang berusaha mempertahankan kesuciannya yang sudah rusak.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dipertanyakan adalah seorang di depannya yang... Masih merangkulnya, masih menatapnya, dan masih ada di depan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini...?! " Langsung Zen bergerak kasar berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Tetapi Zen benar tidak bisa melepaskan tangan itu, dan ia menyerah, ia merasa tidak bisa mengerakhan seluruh kekuatannya.. bukannya tidak bisa, ia tidak mau. Sementara Jumin hanya terdiam melihat ke arahnya. Sungguh ia rela melepaskan diri dari dirinya?

Zen tidak ingin berkata lagi, hanya raut jengkel yang berusaha memecah wajah tanpa raut itu. "Lihatlah, sekarang matahari belum terbit," , "tinggalah di sini sebentar lagi."

"SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA HARUS PERGI DAN HARUS TINGGAL?!"

Seulas senyum tipis itu menjadi balasan sekaligus pereda amarah orang yang baru ditidurinya semalam.

Tetapi memang benar, Jumin laki-laki keras kepala, ia tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun. Mereka berdua pun kembali saling mengadu tatapan.

Kalau mengingat kembali sebenarnya... mereka adalah langit dan bumi sejak lahir...

"Apa kau masih mabuk...?" Zen curiga mempertanyakannya.

"Tidak, apa itu kau?" Sebelah tangan Jumin mulai menyentuh dahi Zen.

"Ah, lepaskan!"

Baru saja Zen diganggu sebentar, bagai kesempatan untuknya. Jumin langsung mencuri bibir ranum itu... dan seketika... selanjutnya membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang paling dalam. Ia yang hilang penjagaan mulai sesak kehabisan oksigen, mendorong laki-laki itu perlahan dengan gesturnya... tetapi tidak bisa... Sementara lawannya seperti tidak pernah puas.

Rona merah terlihat syagnad menggairahkan, bercampur dengan rautnya yang mengerucut. Namun Zen hanya dapat tertegun saling menatap... tak ada yang bisa ia katakan...

"Apa kita bisa melakukannya lagi?"

"..."

"TIDAK!" Sepasang tangan korban yang hendak menyingkir langsung dikunci oleh pelaku. "Aku akan memberi tahu semuanya bahwa rumor tentang penyimpangan seksualmu itu benar!"

Tatapannya yang kelam dan dingin seolah kaku, sementara warna di depannya hampir meledak, entah menahan detakan jantungnya sendiri dengan pipi merah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat lagi di bibirnya.

"..." ia merah padam sekarang... menatap Jumin, untuk kali kedua. Zen pun mengambil kembali semua upaya-upaya yang dilakukannya.

"A-apa aku harus mabuk setiap hari agar kau bisa mengakuinya?!" Nadanya bergemuruh. "Kau ini benar-benar...!"

Zen mengerti, pandangan itu tak menjawab.

"Apa kau benar-benar rela melakukannya denganku...?"

Seperti ruangan yang dikedapkan udaranya, tak ada hal lain kecuali suaranya, tetapi Jumin nampak serius. Sementara Zen mencoba menyermati dalam kebingungan mencari jawaban. "Apa kau benar-benar..." Ia meneruskan penekanan.

Sehela nafas berat berhembus dari Zen, "aku tidak tahu aku harus mengatakan hal yang seperti ini... tapi," ia memutuskan kata-katanya sendiri, malah ia mendekat.

Zen membalas kecupan itu di bibir juga. "Apa ini sudah cukup sebagai jawaban?"

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging, sedikit menghancurkan kekakuan parkinson dari wajahnya. Sementara Zen sendiri 'tidak terlihat' begitu senang, melihat lawannya senang.

"Seharusnya, aku menjauh darimu sejak awal..." , "Kau benar-benar gay."

"Kau masih mempercayai itu?"

"Lalu apa ini yang kau lakukan, eh?"

Jumin tidak memiliki niat untuk menggoda laki-laki itu lagi dengan kata-katanya yang biasanya menjengkelkan baginya. Melihat Zen memerah dalam saat ini saja sudah cukup. "Sebenanrya hingga kalian menyebarkan rumor seperti itu, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain."

"..."

Entah... harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Kelegaan hati ini membuat kepalanya yang memiliki logika tidak lega. "Ah... kenapa juga, aku harus terlena dengan semua ini...?" , "Seharusnya aku melaporkan tindakanmu ini sebagai kekerasan atau kejahatan seksual!" , "Kau sengaja meracuniku kan? Agar kau bisa melakukan semua ini!"

"Karena aku memang ingin melakukannya, denganmu."

* * *

2 months later.

* * *

Hubungan antara Jumin dan Zen sebenarnya tidak membaik sejak saat itu. Ketika mereka berkomunikasi, mereka sama saja halnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin saja intensitas pertengkaran mereka meradang di depan publik, tapi di belakang mereka layaknya menjalankan hubungan seperti... pasangan yang sewajarnya, mungkin.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu ada pihak di antara keduanya yang mulai memberikan asumsi bahwa... indahnya itu hanya di awal.

Hingga suatu hari.

Korban mengalami sakit, sakit ini ternyata berlangsung tidak sebentar hingga beberapa minggu... kepalanya pusing, mual dan beberapa gejala tidak membahagiakan lainnya. Lantas keterlangsungan karirnya sempat terabaikan karena ini.

Hal-hal indah di antara merekalah yang dikesampingkan, bagai hubungan itu hanya sebuah _background noise_. Keduanya kembali ke pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Akhir-akhir ini Jumin makin tenggelam dengan bisnisnya yang entah menahu. Dari awal memang ia sudah menikahi pekerjannya lebih dulu bukan? Zen hanya isteri kedua. Sementara ia tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan memberitahu tentang keadaannya yang kurang sehat sekarang, ada apa mungkin hanya seminggu 1-2 kali mereka melakukan kontak. Bahkan hubungan badan itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi...

Akhirnya pergilah ia berkunjung ke seorang dokter kondang yang dirahasiakan namanya, sendirian. Awalnya Zen tidak merasakan adanya keanehan dan kejanggalan hingga dokter itu tiba-tiba menyarankannya melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut yaitu ultrasonografi. Ia mengira ada apa sampai seperti itu, namun dokter tidak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut, ia mengatakan tidak dapat memberikan komentar untuk saat ini.

Namun entah kenapa firasatnya merasa makin memburuk... apalagi ketika Tuhan memberikannya mimpi...

Melihat sebuah.

'Sebuah'.

Bayi.

Hanya sebuah cuplikan singkat. Pada ruang gelap dan seseorang dengan wajah yang tersamarkan itu... hendak memidah tangankan sebuah bayi. Pada saat itu Zen sendiri belum bergerak untuk menerima atau menolaknya... Ia terbangun terlebih dahulu.

Kalau... kejadian-kejadian ini disatukan maka... Kepalanya tidak bisa menerima ini, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menduga-duga dan membuat kepalanya biru. Ada apa dengan gejala-gejala yang timbul darinya dan... sebuah bayi...

Ia tidak pergi seperti apa yang disarankan kepadanya. Ia memerlukan waktu seminggu sementara kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik. Dalam waktu itu ia mencoba mencermati dan memberikan tebakan-tebakan tentang masa depan yang akan diterimanya... sambil masih, melanjutkan kebiasannya yang tidak terputus.

Ia tidak beranggapan bahwa kebiasannya yang penuh dengan 'adiksi' mempengaruhi kesehatannya yang sedang buruk, karena ia sudah minum dan merokok sejak sekaian lama, tetapi ia sehat sentosa. Lagi, tak ada pula yang memberikan perhatian cukup kepadanya.

Semuanya berhenti.

Baik nuraninya dan otak di kepalanya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun sampai selembar foto gaib tercetak, memperlihatkan adanya mahluk hidup lain...

Yang hidup di dalam dirinya.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa memberikan kehidupan.

Tidak ingin ia memandangi dan memeganya lagi... untuk apa? Walau pikirannya masih tepat menempel kepada lembar itu. Tetapi tenang, ia takkan membuangnya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Masalahnya adalah... kepalanya memiliki kemanusiaan yang cukup tinggi sehingga bisa mengabaikan pilihan aborsi yang sebenarnya dapat dilakukan saat itu juga.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Hej.

2 chapter tanpa author note dan ondel-ondel yg biasanya selalu mengiringi ff2 nista gua.. haha. Kesannya jadi beda. Padahal biasanya gua bikin author note (baca: curhatan author) dan pembuka panjang*lebar*tinggi*22/7...

Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang memilih ff ini.


	4. Chainsmoker

Domestic Disturbance  
a Jumin*Zen fiction that made by a fan

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Use of alcohol. Out of Character. Male pregnancy**.

* * *

Kalau begitu... apa dia sendiri bermaksud untuk melahirkan...

MELAHIRKAN.

Terlalu banyak yang ada di pikirannya dalam saat ini. Masalah gerangan dia dapat mukjizat dari mana bisa mengandung itu sudah pasti masuk ke dalam daftarnya... dokter yang memeriksanya tadi pun terlihat belum dapat mempercayai kejadian ini sepenuhnya.

Selepas keluar dari tempat 'menegangkan' itu... Zen tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi kaki ini berpijak. Tetapi satu hal yang diingatnya yang sangat membahagiakan adalah dia masih memiliki sesuatu, yang dapat dihisap dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Di sebuah kawasan merokok _outdoor_ di rumah sakit itu dia mengambil tempat, ia harap tak seorang pun mengenalinya atau ada orang yang dikenalnya muncul.

Kapan pula percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jumin? Serasa 1000 tahun yang lalu. Asap wokok keluar mengepul di depan wajahnya. Iya... kepalanya juga menangkap hubungan kebiasaannya ini dengan kandungan yang dimilikinya. Benar juga, ini adalah cara 'manual' untuk membunuh mahluk hidup yang belum jadi mahluk itu.

Memberi tahu Jumin?

Sepertinya tidak, atau tidak akan. Lalu apa... apa dia benar-benar menjadi korban pemerkosaan sekarang? Dengan kerugian moril dan materil yang diterimanya. Melaporkan kejadian ini adalah hal gila... sungguh sangat gila, ia akan kehilangan panggung yang akan digantikan dengan pandangan masyarakat yang negatif terhdapnya... tidak, itu terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkan. Mengakhiri hubungan ini pun... rasanya memang sejak kapan tahu sudah berakhir.

Ia mengabaikannya, semua cengkrama yang terdengar ceria dari orang-orang yang ia rasa tidak akan mengerti ini. Kalau Seven tahu, mungkin ia akan menjadikan ini bahan candaanya... haha, seulas senyum miris ia sunggingkan.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan dari layarnya yang muncul, tepatnya dari Jumin. Waktu yang terlampau tepat.

Inginnya ia langsung menjawab... inginnya, tetapi jemari itu terhenti. Apa ini... saat drama di antara mereka berdua bermain. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk marah kepadanya?

Anggap saja, tidak ada apapun di dalam rahimnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"..." Ia menjawab tetapi tidak berbicara.

" _Zen? Apa kau di sana?_ "

"Hmm."

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

Apa-apaan obrolan ini.

"Baik."

" _Apa kau benar baik-baik saja tanpa aku di sana?_ "

Kalau kepalanya sedang normal, mungkin ia akan tersenyum. Tetapi tidak sekarang.

Akhirnya hanya sehembus nafas berat yang terdengar.

"Buruk," , "kuulangi, keadaanku benar-benar buruk tanpamu di sini."

" _Itu baru jawaban yang ingin kudengar._ "

Haha. Dirinya ingin tertawa, namun air mukanya sedang tidak semangat. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Zen

" _Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?_ "

"Kututup teleponnya ya!"

Suara tawa yang menyebalkan terdengar sesaat. Jumin kedengarannya masih senang bermain-main dengannya.

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,_ " , " _tapi sepertinya aku harus bersabar... ada hal-hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu._ "

Jawaban yang sangat manis. Sayangnya pikirannya sudah tenang, ia sudah menghirup beberapa batang rokok. Tapi masih aja 1 di antara jemarinya. "Kuharap urusanmu itu cepat selesai."

" _Kau sedang apa di sana?_ "

"Aku sedang duduk-duduk... di... sebuah taman."

" _Kau sedang tidak sedang latihan atau ada pertemuan?_ "

"Tidak... belakangan ini kondisiku—"

Zen langsung memutus kalimatnya sendiri, hampir saja ia mengatakannya.

" _Kenapa kondisimu?_ "

"Kondisiku sebenarnya..." , "... eh, begini, ada masalah antara sutradara dengan... pemeran yang lain. Dan ini cukup serius... hingga bisa saja kali ini antara pemeran itu yang diganti atau sutradaranya.. dan..."

" _Apa itu benar...?_ "

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"..."

Kedengarannya bukan kebohongan yang begitu bagus. Tidak ada percakapan atau Jumin menjawabnya, untuk sementara waktu. Sementara si pembual takut kebohongannya terbongkar.

" _Oh, soal pekekerjaanmu._ " Entah kepekaan spritiualnya yang sedang tidak begitu tajam atau bagaimana, tapi kedengarannya ia percaya.

"Iya."

" _Biklah, kurasa aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang, ada telepon lain yang harus kujawab._ "

"A—h..." Padahal, ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Tetapi, Jumin terlalu cepat bahkan untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. Apakah kebohongan itu benar-benar jadi kepercayaaan? Semoga saja.

Hingga sore menjelang, Zen lupa bahwa yang menjadi asupan baginya hanyalah racun-racun itu. Bahkann dirinya merasa sudah muak sendiri.

Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begini. Kenapa... sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan.

Kehiatusannya sempat menjadi pertanyaan, lah kan biasanya dia cukup aktif berkoar di chatroom. Jaehee sempat meneleponnya langsung, ia kedengarannya khawatir. Namun lagi-lagi alasan lain... seperti jawal latihannya yang memadat dan lain sebagainya.

Walau sebenarnya ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa... selain menderita sendirian dalam rumah semi besmennya.

Peran terakhir yang digagalkannya adalah cukup besar sebenarnya. Awalnya ia menerima tawaran itu, hingga sampai ke masa-masa ia berlatih dirinya mulai jatuh sakit... hingga sekarang, maka peran itu dibatalkan untuknya. Hanya kadang-kadang saja ada hal yang ada berhubungan dengan karirnya ia lakukan, bukan sebuah kesibukan yang bisa dijadikan alasan... atau apapun itu yang pernah ia katakan pada semua orang.

Walau ia nampak membunuh dirinya secara perlahan, tetapi ia masih menjauh kan dirinya dari morfin. Ia tidak... atau belum saja sampai ke masa dia akan melakulan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya sendiri secara sungguhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

Apa ia marah karena kesibukan Jumin yang lebih penting darinya? Lalu berkata baik-baik saja, padahal tidak. Mungkin faktor itu mempengaruhi, namun yang terpenting adalah kehamilannya... yang tidak biasa.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Hm."

" _Sedang apa kau? Apa kau sedang minum?_ "

' _Iya.'_

"Tidak."

" _Baguslah..._ " ,

" _Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau tidak aku akan menutup teleponnya._ "

Hal lain... yang ingin dibicarakan...

Ia menurunkan botol wiski itu dari mulutnya, lalu diam-diam menghela. "Apa kau tidak ada perjalnan bisnis lagi?"

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tumben sekali._ "

"Aku hanya bertanya saja—"

Tiba-tiba perasaan mual itu memuncak, ia terpaksa meninggalkan telepon segera dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun jahat memang, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya langsung, rasa ini sangat menyiksa hingga memacu jantungnya yang sudah lelah.

Sungguh penderitaan ini...

Saat ia kembali, ia pikir Jumin akan memutus teleponnya, namun tidak.

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang...?_ "

"Aku lupa mematikan air panas."

" _Kau harus berhati-hati, itu bisa sangat berbahaya._ "

"... ya..." Ia menghapus peluh yang sempat membasahi keningnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi... Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

" _Hati-hati._ "

"Iya."

Kenapa dalam seminggu yang sulit ini orang itu menelepon hampir setiap hari? Apa Jumin turut merasakan sesuatu dari sana?

" _Apa aku mengganggumu? Jaehee bilang kau belakangan ini makin sibuk latihan._ "

"Ada apa kau menelepon?" Ia membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pertama itu.

" _Kenapa aku menelepon itu karena kau sudah jarang sekali muncul di chatroom._ "

"... oh."

" _Sebenarnya aku meneleponmu sekarang karena, ada berita bagus._ "

"..."

Berita bagusnya sekarang kau akan menjadi ayah.

" _Kau tidak bisa menebaknya...?_ "

Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk tebak-tebakan?

"..."

Daritadi ia terdiam, pengaruh obat ini membuatnya malas bicara dan mematikan otaknya.

" _Apa kau bisa bertemu denganmu besok?_ " , " _... Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di tempat rahasia kita? Aku sudah lama ingin menghirup udara bebas..._ "

Tempat itu disebut sebagai 'tempat rahasia'? Kedengarannya sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu..."

" _Aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang menginginkannya, tapi kau juga..._ "

Seulas senyum terukir... dengan miris.

Ia tidak tahu, laki-laki itu tidak pernah tahu... betapa sudah kacauya ia sekarang.

Ia benar-benar sakit... dalam makna harfiah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, ia tidak dapat membuat makanan atau melakukan pekerjaan yang lain. Yang ia kerjakan hanya berbaring, menderita, meringkuk, minum, dan menghisap.

Tetapi... karena besok ia akan bertemu dengan Jumin, ia ingin merapikan dirinya agar terlihat baik-baik saja...

Namun tidak bisa.

Pagi itu, ketika ia bahkan sudah bersiap-siap... tiba-tiba penglihatannya kabur... dan ia hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Ia sempat berpegangan, baru saja ia akan mengambil kunci motornya... yang ia tidak ingat ada di mana.

Tetapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa berdiri, terhuyung-huyung rasanya... pengelihatannya yang menggelap, goyah. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berlutut dengan sebelah tangannya memegang dinding. Detak jantungnya yang cepat membuat nafasnya berat.

Baiklah, kali ini ia menyerah.

* * *

Tbc.


	5. Angel

Domestic Disturbance  
a Jumin*Zen fiction that made by a fan

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character. Male pregnancy**. **Typo(s).**

* * *

Bukan di rumahnya lagi.

Ia kaget dan langsung terbangun, membuat posisinya yang tadi tertidur menjadi duduk.

Sebuah ruangan yang asing, namun sekali tatapan matanya bisa mengetahui ini adalah rumah sakit... yang kelihatannya mahal.

Segera ia alihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain, langsung saja tepat di sebelah kirinya seorang dengan wajah yang tidak mengenakan untuk dilihat memandangnya.

Zen menatap pandangan yang menjerumus padanya itu... ia ingin berkata sepatah. Tapi tidak tahu apa yang tepatnya harus ia ucapkan. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya menghela.

Ia tidak nampak panik untuk memberi penjelasan bahwa ia 'baik-baik' saja. Mungkin masih lemas, atau pengaruh obat antidepressan yang diminum masih ada. Atau memang ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah dengar semuannya dari dokter."

Ia sebagai objek pemeriksaan sedikit terkejut. 'Semuanya'?

Ia mengulaskaan segaris senyum tipis, "... bisa kau katakan... apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?"

"Kau mengandung usia 1 bulan."

"..." tapi dari pada menjawab panjang atau lebar, ia hanya terdiam. Ia sudah tidak peduli, bahkan untuk menunjukan emosinya.

"Aku menemukan ini dirumahmu," Jumin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sembar foto usg yang sangat tidak asing.

Hey itu foto anak mereka yang masih sangat kecil luar biasa.

"..."

Sebagai laki-laki yang sangat kemungkinan besar adalah ia penyebabnya, Jumin tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia mengunci mulutnya. Maka, ia mencoba menyusun kata-katanya untuk menghentikan keterkejuatannya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang di sebelah sana. Ia melepaskan dasi yang mencekik jiwanya, lalu mengulum benda itu dengan tangan.

Melihat gerak geriknya yang seperti itu Zen membuat asumsi bahwa, "apa kau marah...?" Ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Jumin sempat terkejut lalu ia membuang pandangannya dari laki-laki itu. Namun selanjutnya ia berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya kepada pasien, dan menyempitkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Iya, aku sangat marah," , "aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga dan mengakhiri semuannya."

"Kau akan mencekiku dengan itu..?" melihat ada sebuah dasi yang menggulung tangannya.

Mungkin kesadaran pasien masih di awang-awang, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, atau ini memang harapannya untuk mati. Namun ketika ia makin mendekat hingga jarak di antara keduanya terhapus... Jumin malah memberikan pelukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya dari awal?" Bisiknya di telinga. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Hatinya serasa diremas, lalu isinya darah merembes membasahi jiwanya. Zen membalas pelukan itu, pelan-pelan.

"Aku benci... benci sekali..." Genggamaannya di balik punggung laki-laki itu menguat. "Kenapa aku bisa mengandung seorang anak?" , "Apa ini salahmu? Atau salahku juga? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa..."

"Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri selama ini," , "semuanya adalah salahku..." Tatapannya yang kelam menipis berubah sendu.

"Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya..." Ia nembenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu laki-laki itu. "Aku merasa putus asa..."

Ini semua salahnya ketika ia tidak bisa membangunkan orang yang jatuh di saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu, saat kau membutuhkannya."

Entah ia harus bersyukur karena ini atau terkejut dengan respon yang diterimanya. Tapi Zen tidak bisa menghapus air mata yang tidak ada karena musim kemarau. Kenyamanan yang diterimanya ini sesaat mengalihkan pikirannya yang kacau, menghilangkan perasaan negatif terhadap dirinya sendiri. Walau ia masih tidak percaya dan mengerti, ada orang yang bisa menerima keadaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksakan keadaanmu sekali lagi? Aku ingin kau melihatnya juga."

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah, seharusnya ia bisa menjawabnya dengan cepat. Jumin menunggu balasan positif...

"... Aku tidak mau..." Kepala Zen turun dari pundak itu dan kini ia membenamkannya kepada dadanya. "Aku ingin benda ini diambil dari tubuhku saja..."

"..."

Jumin tidak bisa membalas satu halpun. Ia yang biasanya selalu menemukan jawaban bahkan untuk hal yang ia tidak pertanyakan, bahkan tidak bisa menjawab kenapa laki-laki yang berada dalam dekapannya ini tidak menginginkan seorang kehidupan.

Tapi ia rasa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengonfrontasi bathin Zen yang sedang goyang. "Kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan... apa yang terjadi kalau benda ini terus tumbuh..."

Jumin menghembuskan nafas berat, "apa itu sebegitu mengerikannya?"

Zen langsung mendorong laki-laki itu dari tubuhnya. "KENAPA BUKAN KAU SENDIRI YANG MENCOBANYA?!"

Ia akui ia jahat, namun senang rasanya bisa membuat kegilaan yang biasanya ada pada diri _hater_ nya ini menjadi muncul. "Baiklah... aku tidak tahu Tuhan memberi kejadian ini sebagai musibah atau anugrah." , "Tapi kumohon... Hyun, apa kau bisa bersabar...?" Seraya mengambil sebelah tangan Hyun itu yang tanpa selang infus.

Tapi ia masih jengkel menatap Jumin, "... kau tidak tahu rasa sakitnya..." , "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu!"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin diriku saja yang menanggung semua ini."

"Pftt. Hahahah! Kau ingin mengandung?!" Seketika rona dalam dirinya kembali, "aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Aku serius..." Ia mengecup pelan punggung tangan Zen, "membayangkan selama ini kau sudah bannyak menderita."

"... ya, kau benar. Kau hanya membuat hidupku tambah sengsara!"

Tetapi tatapannya tetap sama, laki-laki itu yang kelam mencoba mendinginkan emosi di depannya. Hey setidaknya ia sudah mampu membangunkan Zen walau dengan cara yang kurang terhormat.

"Apa kau bersedia untuk tinggal dirumahku?"

"... Apa yang kau maksud dengan kata 'tinggal'...?"

"Tinggal selama kehamilanmu."

Zen langsung mengambil tangannya kembali. "Tidak... aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang orang di rumahmu melihatku berjalan-jalan dengan kondisi seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, kau masih melanjutkan kebiasaanmu yang buruk itu kan?"

Zen hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa, tertangkap basah? Walau dari tatapannya ia tak merasa menyesal seujung jari pun.

Ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan itu, banyak faktor yang memengaruhi. Walau demikian ia tahu meskipun ia menolak, Jumin akan melakukan 1001 rencana lainnya agar dirinya benar-benar jatuh. Ia menghela, "... baiklah," , "tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau aku tidak akan kabur suatu hari."

Zen tidak ingin membuat Jumin senang sebenarnya, tidak sama sekali. Tapi laki- laki itu jadi tersenyum walau tipis mendengar jawabannya, ingin ia menarik kata-katanya kembali. Lagian, bertambah jengkellah ia menyadari dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan yang serasa mengintimidasinya.

Tiba-tiba Zen mendesis pelan, melihatnya Jumin bertanya, "kenapa?"

Ia menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali, "melihat wajahmu membuatku mual."

"Begitukah?" , "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini...?" Jumin malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pada masa ini mungkin menaruh telur di atas kepala Zen akan matang sempurna. "Enyahlah!"

Jumin menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, makin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh kepada laki-laki di depannya. "Siap untuk...?"

"Pindah ke rumahku."

"Sekarang...?!" Ia tidak menyangka iblis begitu cepat ingin menariknya ke neraka. "Tapi... aku merasa belum begitu baik?! Aku ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi!" Ia menggenggam selimutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Perawatanmu dan semuanya itu bisa dilakukan di rumahku."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Sebenernya ini 1 chapter yg sama sama chapter 4. Tapi gw bagi 2 soalnya kebanyakan dan gw sendiri males kalo baca banyak2 hahah. Gimana? Enakan banyak apa dikit apa udah cukup?

Terimakasih kepada kalyan smwa yang sudah memilih ff ini, yg ngeriviuw juga.

Gw membuka pintu saran dan kritik selapang-lapangnya. Jangan sungkan untuk memencet tombol riviuw, walau cuma nyapa doang.


	6. Rhetoric

Domestic Disturbance  
 _(n) basically is about relationship of 2 persons_

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character. Male pregnancy**. **Typo(s).**

* * *

Ia tidak ingat, mungkin selama perjalanan ia tertidur.

Namun saat membuka matanya kembali, ia sadar sudah berada pada sebuah kamar... yang terasa cukup asing baginya. Ia pun mulai membuka memori tentang bagaimana kejadian terakhir. Sehingga muncul sebuah kesimpulan sepertinya ini kamar pangeran kita.

Ingin ia beranjak, namun saat baru menggerakan badannya ternyata masih ada sebuah selang yang terhubung dengan tangannya. Akhirnya ia kembali terduduk di sana, dengan pikiran dan ketidakpuasan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Langsung pandangannya teralih ke sumber suara, tampak seorang laki-laki yang masih basah fresh from the shower. Tapi ia tak terkejut, malah ia sebal melihatnya. Nyawa di hadapannya itu berjalan menghampiri dengan baju mandi di tubuhnya yang terlihat classy.

Jumin duduk di sebelahnya. Oh ia tahu, ini cara yang tepat agar emosinya bisa membangunkan kesehatan tubuhnya.

Begitu mereka saling bertatapan dengan makna masing-masing, tiba-tiba, "... uh, apa mengandung benar-benar menyakitkan seperti ini...?" , "Ini pasti karena kau duduk di sebelahku."

Dengan lembutnya ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut poni Zen yang mengganggu pandangannya, "Aku tidak bisa membandingkanmu dengan kehamilan pada umumnya, mungkin pada laki-laki rasanya lebih menyakitkan."

"Lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau penyebab dari semuanya adalah orang sepertimu!" Seujung jari laki-laki itu masih menyentuh keningnya, sementara si pemilik tubuh makin tidak enak tatapannya.

"Memangnya seperti apa aku di matamu?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya sendiri, berhenti mengganggu pasukan oksigenku dan menjauhlah!"

Sebentar saja... ia belum membalas dan tatapannya mengintens. "Apa aku tetap sama di matamu setelah semuanya?"

Dalam tatapan yang saling terhubung untuk sementara waktu terkesima, akhirnya ia menyerah menghela. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tatap sekali lagi sepasang warna kelam di depannya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi KUMOHON JANGAN SENANG DULU!" Ia pun meredupkan tatapannya dan berpaling sebentar. "Sebenarnya... kukira kau akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Jadi aku lebih baik?" Sebuah death glare kembali menyerangnya.

Sebuah helaan berat terhempas lagi dari tubuh itu, "kupikir... kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku."

Mendengarnya, Jumin cukup terkejut. Tidak ia sangka, pikiran seperti itu bersemayam dalam diri sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang rapuh.

"Kau juga sibuk... jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Zen akhirnya berhenti, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang memalukan baginya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak menangkap figur Jumin dalam pandangannya. Terlalu sulit mengarahkan pandangannya kepadanya saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Zen tidak menoleh, hanya melirik mendengarnya... tidak tahu jelas bagaimana kata yang harus dirangkai untuk jawaban yang kacau ini. "Kalau kubilang kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi... Mungkin akulah... yang sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Semuanya terasa diam.

"... aku akan menyingkirkan benda ini... dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu... aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Kedua tatapan itu bertemu kembali. Yang satu kini selain terlihat lebih redup, lebih memerah menahan emosi-emosi tidak penting. Sementara seakan memberi kode, Jumin mendekat, memberikan tatapannya yang paling dalam mencoba menghipnotis tentang kebenaran yang ia buat. Lalu ia mengecup bibir Zen yang masih pucat.

Si laki-laki mencoba membawa ciumannya lebih dalam, namun ia malah mendorong bahunya. "J-Jumin, tunggu!"

"Apa kau masih tidak memaafkanku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Ingin ia melanjutkan bahwa ia tidak perlu meminta maaf, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari dirinya. "...aku tahu kalau aku membiarkanmu, kau tidak akan berhenti..." Ia mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit basah, menatap sosok di depannya malu, "tapi aku belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Sungguh, Jumin kelihatan benar-benar tertegun dalam tatapannya, sementara Zen mulai panas.

"Jadi tahan nafsu birahimu untuk sementara waktu!" Ia lanjut mendorong laki-laki itu lebih jauh, yang padahal tenaganya serasa cukup membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai... stamina apa? Kelihatannya ia sudah pulih. "Y-yang membuatku seperti ini kau juga kan!"

Entah ini terasa buruk atau baik baginya, Zen tidak bisa membaca dari wajah tembok di depannya. Ia masih menaruh pandangannya pada warna gelap itu dengan makna-makna tersembunyi.

"... jadi sepertinya aku bisa menyimpulkan, yang kau kandung ini anak kita berdua?"

Tatapan Zen berubah dwtik itu juga, akhirnya keluar kata-kata macam seperti ini. ''Bukan, dia anak tetangga."

Senyum dengan makna misterius tampil di wajahnya, "apa kau bisa membayangkan... bagaimana kalau anak ini lahir...?"

Ia melirik tajam lewat ekor matanya kepada laki-laki itu, "Apa kau ingin sesumbar lagi? Membayangkan kalau bakat bisnismu yang 'waw' itu bisa turun?"

"Bukan, justru aku sedang membayangkan apa yang akan kau wariskan." Tetap saja dengan kata-katanya itu, ia takkan terkesima. "Apa dia akan memiliki mata dan rambut sepertimu?" , "Aku ragu kalau anak kita akan memiliki wajah malaikat seperti itu, para iblis akan menariknya."

"Huh, munafik," balasnya miris-miris.

Jumin langsung tahu dari balasan itu apa maksudnya, tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Siapa coba yang berbuat dan siapa yang menanggung. Balasannya mungkin hanya 1 kata, tapi itu adalah arti yang sebenarnya. Tidak tetdengar seperti candaan namun pukulan dari realita yang sebenar-benarnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Dengan pandangan yang tidak saling bertemu, namun Zen menyadari ada perubahan mata dari mahluk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau serius benar-benar tidak menyukai anak itu, kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"...?" Langsung ia berikan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Asal kau jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri," , "kalau kau merasa terbebani dan menderita, kau boleh melakukannya."

Mungkin ini kedengarannya menyakitkan di masyarakat, namun tidak untuk mereka berdua. Kepalanya mulai berfikir dan menggali-gali kembali siapa sosok yang dia hadapi ini... Jumin Han, manusia es yang lebih dingin dari musim dingin manapun. Tentu saja, yang mana yang ia rasa efisien maka akan ia lakukan... apalah itu arti nurani.

Tidak heran kalau perbincangan dan jawaban seperti ini akan muncul. Ia pun tidak tahu harus seperti apa perasaannya. Mungkin ia senang dengan jawabannya, tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Maka, ia tidak bisa memberikan balasan apapun kecuali pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Tatapan mata Jumin tetap sama seperti langit tidak akan runtuh di depannya, sementara Zen bingung ingin prihatinkah, sedikah, atau bahagiakah.

"Memiliki anak adalah keputusan bersama, aku tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak sebelum adanya kesepakatan." , "Melihat kau sangat terbebani, aku bisa menerima kalau kau tidak ingin memiliki anak."

Lagian, siapa juga yang berpikir dari awal kalau laki-laki dan laki-laki akan mempunyai anak.

Jujur, Zen cukup terkesan dengan jawaban yang ia dengar. Walau kedengarannya kejam dan mengerikan, tapi sebenanrnya cukup berfaeda. Sebuah nafas berat terhembus darinya, "Kau tahu kenapa aku terlihat terbebani?" , "Karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadikan ini sebagai beban untukmu."

"...?" Untuk kali ini saja, Jumin terlihat tidak bisa menebaknya.

"... Kurasa aku hanya bagian kecil dari kehidupanmu... dan kau punya hal yang lebih besar untuk dilakukan." , "Kalau ini akan menjadi penghambat bagimu, lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Baru kali ini, ia mengatakannya benar-benar serius. Tak ada guyonan dalam tampilannya, walau ia tidak yakin sebelumnya dengan kalimat yang ia buat. Namun lawan bicaranya terlihat tertegun mendengarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjawab seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kutarik kata-kataku kembali."

Langsung ia membuang muka dari wajah Jumin yang menyebalkan. "Hei..." , "Sejujurnya aku terkesan dengan jawabanmu." Dengan gerakan lembut, ia mulai memeluknya. Mendekap dan memberikan gestur agar Zen bersandar pada dirinya, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Pertama kali kulihat, kau begitu tidak terima melakukan hubungan dengaku."

Kini Zen sudah bersandar pada bahunya, lalu melirik ke atas melihat wajah itu. "Tapi kau terus memaksaku kan? Sampai akhir?"

"Tapi kau senang 'kan?" Balasnya sarkatis.

Ia membuang muka, "..." sebuah panas terasa membakar pipinya.

"Kalau begitu... apa jawabanmu sebenarnya...?" Tanya Zen perlahan-lahan, "kau menginginkan anak ini atau tidak?"

Ia harus mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang juga.

"Kalau kau bertanya soal keinginan..." , "Aku menginginkannya."

Entah harus sebuah nafas legakah atau menelan getir yang ia lakukan, apakah ini sebuah kenikmatan atau beban yang bertambah? Tapi sebenanya ia senang, cukup senang mendengar jawabannya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menahannya lalu mengalihkan mata ke arah yang lain. Jawaban Jumin terdengar begitu cepat bahkan tidak memberikan waktu untuk ketakutan-ketakutan gila Zen muncul.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri...?"

Mungkin mudah senang atau terpengaruh sehingga jawaban yang dikatakan akan berbeda, namun tetap saja... ia tidak merubah jawabannya sendiri. Ia tidak merasa harus menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi, maka ia katakan saja.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Zen masih dengan pandangan tanpa fokus darinya. Sementara sebagai pendengar, Jumin tidak merubah wajahnya yang tidak bisa dirubah. Ia tidak terkejut mendengarnya, malah ia mempererat dekapanya... memberikan suggesti dan kehangatan yang baik. Ia harap ia bisa memahami. "Kau tidak bisa melihat jawaban itu dalam dirimu sendiri?"

"Iya..."

Iya, mungkin.

"Apa kau ketakutan?"

"..."

Zen tidak menjawab, namun ia tidak berkata 'tidak', yang tidak mematahkan sebuah asumsi dari pertanyaan Jumin bahwa ia ketakutan. "Eh, tidak kusangka kau akan ketakutan dengan hal seperti ini."

"Apa kau mau aku yang melakukannya padamu sehingga kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?!" Zen langsung menyikut perutnya, tidak sakit tapi berdarah.

Jumin mulai terlihat seperti penjahat sekarang, "bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya sekarang? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sebelah tangan dari rangkulan itu kian melingkar di pinggangnya kini.

"Hhh... baiklah, setelah mendengar jawabanmu tadi..."

Terhenyak ia sedikit, "bagaimana dengan staminamu, eh?"

Memalukan mengatakan ini baginya, ia menatap Jumin dengan rona yang masih ada "ck... tadi aku hanya sedang gusar saja," , "tapi kau terlalu banyak tanya, aku berubah–!"

Dalam 1 dorongan, Zen sudah jatuh pada posisi bawah, Jumin di atasnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan makna masing-masing. Walau masih, terbesit jengkel dari pandangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Zen memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata?" Tanya yang di atas. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua lengannya disilangkan di muka.

"... kau ingat terakhir kali kau melakukannya?" , "Itu benar-benar... menyakitkan."

Ia berusaha untuk pelan, "hei, aku masih ingat kalau kau sedang mengandung, lagipula, aku juga akan lebih lembut padamu."

"..." namun tidak ada perubahan, ia tetap menutup pandangan dari matanya.

"Hyun, bukalah matamu sebelum aku mencongkelnya keluar."

"Aku gugup!" Dalam detik itu bersamaan ia menyingkirkan kedua lengannya, "kau mengerti?!" , "Terakhir kali aku tidak begitu sadar... dan kau melakukannya seperti itu!" , "Tapi aku bisa merasakan semuanya dengan jelas sekarang..."

Ia terdiam dengan penilaiannya sendiri terhadap lelaki yang memerah itu, "... sejak kapan kau jadi seimut ini?"

Zen udah tidak dapat merasakan dingin lagi di wajahnya, sedikitpun, "... Jangan sampai kau...!" Ia berikan tatapan yang masih panas, "kau lihat ini? Jangan sampai selang ini putus karenamu!" Iya, ia menunjukan sebelah tangannya itu.

Hanya seulas senyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

Detik berikutnya, wajah itu mulai mendekat lalu terbenam ke leher korban. Memberikan stimulus agar ia merasa nyaman dan rileks. Kecupan sekaligus hisapan mendarat dan kian mulai membasahi.

Sebenarnya Jumin masih terganggu, namun ia tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Dengan sedikit tenaga di tangannya, ia membalikkan wajah yang menghindarinya ke hadapannya. Sedikit memaksa, tapi akhirnya tampilan yang paling menggiurkan dari wajah yang sudah menggebu itu langsung ia santap. Ia melahap bibir itu pelan di awal namun intensitasnya meningkat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang mendorong gairah mereka. Desahan teredam indah karena tidak ada ruang di antara mereka. Sempat terlepas sekali karena dorongan dari korban, dahinya mengerut, namun pelaku masih belum menampakan kepuasan. Akhirnya Zen harus menguat-nguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan dimasuki beberapa kali dengan hebat.

Tak lupa kancing-kancing baju tidurnya mulai dilepas, sementara kepala korban kembali menyamping tak sanggup melihat kepada sosok yang tepat di atasnya.

Melihat sesuatu yang menggiurkan di dadanya sudah tersaji, memunculkan sebuah pertanyaan dari kepala Jumin yang sangat menarik.

"Apa kau akan menyusui juga nanti?"

"BISA TIDAK KAU DIAM?!"

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Kenapa lama apdetnya? Sebenernya ini bisa dibilang udah jadi sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi ya somehow baru bisa kepublis sekarang.


	7. Servanda

Domestic Disturbance

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, Male Pregnancy, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Pagi ini indah.

Bahkan ia bisa merasakan cahaya solar yang menembus jendela dan menampar kesadarannya untuk kembali. Ia menghadap jendela, bukan menghadap pasangan tidurnya. Badan dan kepalanya lalu berbalik, ingin tahu apa sosok itu masih ada di samping.

Sudah tidak ada, ternyata, ia telah pergi. Sebuah jam kecil di atas meja nakas memberitahu tentang kenyataan, memunculkan sebuah asumsi bahwa, yeah apalagi kalau tidak pergi bekerja? Ia benar-benar tipikal orang kantoran... atau sebenarnya lebih dari orang kantoran biasa.

Akhirnya ia berkeinginan untuk bangun. 'keinginan', angan-angan, dan harapan.

Namun apa itu namanya morning sickness. Ia kembali menyerahkan diri kepada permukaan empuk itu, sambil masih mengirim harapan kepada Tuhan agar kegilaan ini cepat berhenti. Rasa tidak mengenakan yang dijatuhkan kepada dirinya membuat tubuh tidak dapat bergerak.

Rasanya ia ingin muntah, namun tidak bisa... dan ini adalah bagian paling menjengkelkan. Sementara pergi merangkak ke pintu kamar mandi hanya akan memusnahkan hasrat hidupnya. Meringkuk dan meringkal, ia tidak tahu apa sambil hanya menggenggam... meremas selimut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka, namun dengan sangat kasar. Tanpa diketuk. Oh ia tahu, ini cara ampuh untuk membuktikan ia masih punya energi atau tidak. kalau ia masih bisa marah, berarti api masih membakar hatinya.

Sosok itu datang lalu berhenti tepat di depan mukanya, ia terlihat membawa sesuatu... sendiri? Tumben, ia mau mengotori tangannya sendiri, kan ada pelayan. Sebuah gelas dengan cairan mencurigakan pun diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Memberi isyarat halus bahwa 'segeralah minum itu sebelum aku menyiramnya ke wajahnmu' –di mata Zen. Walau tatapan dingin itu terlihat tidak berubah.

Dengan rasa sakit yang ia telan-telan saja, karena sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat lemah... Akhirnya ia bangun dan duduk, sebenanya ingin menarik urat dahulu dengan laki laki ini, entah apappun itu tapi ia senang saja kalau membuang emosi kepada wajah tembok di hadapannya. Akhirnya gelas itu sudah di ambil Zen. Cairannya warna jingga tidak jelas. Apa ini air kunyit? Jamu? Berhubung dia sudah haus darah, ia tenggak saja langsung... Meskipun 1 teguk pertama ia merasa aneh, tapi ia telan saja. Lalu ia bertanya, "air apa ini?"

Jumin terlihat membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ringan seperti itu. Sambil, Zen mulai merasa nyaman dengan cairan yang ia anggap adalah susu rasa jeruk. Mungkin rasanya enak, hingga ia bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Susu ibu hamil."

"PFFFFFTTTTTTT...!"

Langsung ia sembur mahluk di depannya dengan hydrant susu rasa jeruk. "KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Tapi ia diam saja seperti pisikopat, sayangnya ia tak terciprat sedikitpun. "Apa aneh aku memberi susu hamil pada orang yang sedang hamil?"

"Tapi tetap saja!" Gelas itu mungkin bisa pecah dalam genggamannya.

Tetapi, ada sedikit realita di kepalanya yang menampar emosi yang meluap barusan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha menatap objek lain, sehembus nafas berat mengalir darinya. Tetap saja... tetap saja memang.. ia belum bisa menerima semuanya.

"Bagaimna rasanya?"

Pandangan dari sepasang matanya langsung teralih, "... tidak begitu buruk." Ia mencoba untuk jujur walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Habiskan."

Kalau, kalau... kalau saja ia sedang tidak hamil sungguhan mungkin gelas itu akan langsung dilemparkan kepada wajah menjengkelkan di depannya. Bagaikan menelan ludah sendiri, dengan tatapannya yang masih gondok itu, "... baiklah, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan menelan sesuatu seperti ini!"

Karena memang di awal ia sudah cukup semangat menghabiskannya sampai setengah gelas, tidak sulit baginya untuk melanjutkannya hinga akhir.

Zen menurunkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu dari mulutnya, "kau tidak pergi?"

"Nanti."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kau merasa lebih baik."

Sunguh dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tersentuh. Namun tatapan Zen tidak berubah dongkolnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Jumin menundukan badannya, dan mendekat... melihat adanya pergerakan sekaligus ancaman mulai mengudara, Zen memundurkan posisi, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah sebentar."

Tetapi ia tak berani, menatap wajah laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya jatuh ke penderitaan yang paling berat. Kedua matanya ia tutup. Ia diam. Lalu..

Seulas jari menyapu ruang antara bibir dan hidungnya, alias menghapus jejak susu yang tercetak sebagai kumis putih buatan.

Akhirnya ia berani membuka mata perlahan dan langsung menangkap sepasang mata Jumin yang seolah akan menelannya.

Namun tugasnya dirasa selesai, ia menjauh. Zen merasa panas sendiri, "hei... kenapa tidak kau jilat saja?"

"Menjilat bibirmu?"

"BUKAN!" Maksudnya adalah Zen sebenarnya ingin agar Jumin mencicipi susu hamil itu juga. "Sudahlah lupakan!"

"Makanan akan diantarkan sebentar lagi ke sini, kau tunggu saja, "dengan kaki-kakinya ia berbalik dan mulai menjauh ke arah pintu, "aku pergi dulu."

Pada akhirnya ia akan ditinggalkan.

Ya.

Ia tahu.

Tidak masalah.

Waktu baru menunjukan sekitar pukul 8. Ia masih terduduk di ranjang, puji syukur ia menydari selang infus sudah berhenti mencekik peredaran darahnya, ia tidak ingat ada adegan ini dicabut tapi ini sebagai indikasi kesehatannya membaik. Sungguh sangat baik hingga ia bisa meluap-luapkan emosinya.

Harus apa? Ia tidak tahu.

Di hari-hari emasnya dulu ia biasa menenggak racun untuk mengawali hari. Tapi tidak, sekarang sudah tidak... sebelum Jumin Han datang tiba-tiba dan menamparnya.

Karena ia bosan, akhirnya ia tergerak berpindah menuju pintu, berharap untuk keluar dari sangkar emas ini. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, tepat sekali itu makanan diantarkan kepadanya. Masih merasa jijik dengan susu hamil yang baru dikonsumsinya, ia memberitahu kepada pelayan terkait untuk meninggalkannya saja di kamar ia akan memakannya nanti. Oh ya, lihat saja makanan itu pasti masuk daftar makanan asing yang ia tidak pernah melihat rupanya di internet.

Namun pelayan itu sedikit bermain urat ketika Zen menolak, ia mengatakan kalau ia harus memakannya, "sekarang juga," diiringi dengan kutipan bahwa itu perintah si tuan rumah. Ia hanya bisa menatap bosan atau apapun itu. Baiklah.

Namun belum saat ia berkata 'baiklah', ia merasa mual yang hebat tiba-tiba... langsung ia melesat ke kamar mandi yang masih terletak di dalam kamar.

Ia tak dapat memuntahkan apapun begitu wajahnya sampai di muka kloset, derita ini melumpuhkannya hingga akhirnya ia mulai terduduk di lantai. Dengan rasa yang tidak menyenangkan, sama sekali. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, namun ia segera menutup pintu. Iya, itu adalah pelayan yang tadi dan kini menanyakan keadaannya.

Siapapun tahu bodoh, bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Wajahnya kacau dan pandangannya memerah. Detik selanjutnya akhirnya semuanya berhasil keluar, semuanya. Mungkin termasuk susu yang tadi.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, mungkin pelayan itu khawatir, tapi tentu ia bisa mendengar suara muntahan yang jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, begitu dirasa 'lebih baik' ia mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan baju, kasar. Lalu beranjak berdiri, berkumur untuk menghapus semua kesan tidak mengenakan dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya membuka pintu, menampakan wajah kepada si pelayan kalau ia 'sehat'

"Tinggalkan saja makanan itu di sini," baru saja ia muntah, tentu tidak akan semudah menelan makanan kembali. "Apa kau bisa membawakanku air?"

Pelayan wanita itu mengiyakan dan segera menghilang dari pandangannya,

Apa sungguh ini harus terjadi selama 9 bulan ke depan?

Semuanya sudah ia tinggalkan, panggungnya, rumahnya, atau hampir dari seluruh kehidupannya. Dan kini ia bersama dengan... atau tepatnya terkukungkung dengan seorang yang paling tidak ingin ia membina hubungannya, lalu benda bernafas di dalam dirinya ini...

Ia menarik kursi, yang ada di dekat jendela, menerawangkan pandangan kepada langit yang terlihat begitu bebas.

Bayangan bahwa jawabannya yang 'tidak tahu' itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, suara dari luar mengatakan bahwa air minum yang ia minta sudah datang. Ia mengiyakan lalu langkah-langkah dari pelayan itu membuat segelas air itu ditaruh di mejanya.

Ia menatap pelayan wanita itu diam-diam, kalau... kalau benar perempuan ini memeratikan dunia hiburan, mungkin pelayan itu mengenali dirinya. Atau inikah loyalitas yang dipatenkan Jumin untuk pelayannya? Ya, lebih baik pelayan itu pura-pura diam dan tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Bisa saja ia tahu tapi mencoba untuk diam, tapi, benar kan... ia tidak akan mengatakan hal bodoh –apapun itu— kepada orang lain.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanya perempuan itu di depan Zen.

Tangannya masih menopang kepalanya yang terasa tidak sehat, "... apa kau mengenaliku?"

Pelayan itu pun tampak berfikir, "bukankah tuan adalah orang dekat Tuan Han?"

"..." Sebenarnya tidak dekat juga. "Bukan itu maksudku." , "... Apa kau pernah melihatku di suatu tempat? Mislanya tv?"

"Tidak pernah."

Entah ia harus merasa depresi atau bersyukur atas jawaban ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terimakasih tuan."

Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sepertinya kehilangan beberapa kilo semenjak kegilaan ini terjadi, tentu, apalagi minggu terakhir adalah masa di mana... ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan pada saat itu. Semua rutunitasnya seperti latihan, bahkan olahraga seperti jogging... Tidak sanggup ia rasa melakukannya.

Padahal sebenanrya kalau difikirkan lagi, ia boleh berkata tidak.

Ia boleh menolak dan sebenarnya belum ada kesepakatan benar di antara mereka berdua tentang seorang anak. Ia masih pada jawaban'tidak tahu'. Boleh kan kali ini ia mementingkan dirinya sendiri... dan membunuh seseorang. Masih boleh kan.. pilihan seperti itu dilakukan... sekarang belum terlambat.

Apakah begitu saja mudah terpengaruh dengan jawaban Jumin yang indah, tentang keinginannya.

Atau sebenarnya, kalau ia ingin lebih banyak konflik di antara mereka berdua, sejak malam pertama mereka melakukannya. Ia bisa saja memperpanjang ini dan mencoba memberitakannya kepada media. Itu bisa merusak namanya juga, tapi itu bisa diatur.

Ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengacaukan suasana.

Tapi tetap saja, ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang mengatakan, masih, tidak, kepada seorang anak.

Ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk bunuh diri, menerjunkan dirinya saja dari jendela, atau menabrakan dirinya ke depan kereta.

Bagaimana dengan kelahiran?

Awalnya, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal di luar kewajaran ini. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan masalah yang harus dihindari. Ia bukan seperti kedua orang tuanya yang profesor, ia idak bisa meneliti dirinya sendiri dan melakukan penemuan bahwa ini melawan takdir Tuhan.

Kalau ia menjawab iya dan setuju-setuju saja... Anggap saja ia hanya 'menghormati' pilihan pasangannnya. Karena ia masih berkata tidak, jauh di dalam sana. Rasionalitas dalam kepalanya menampar nuraninya yang tidak tega dan rasa hormat itu.

Ia kebingungan, sungguh, dan sugesti dari Jumin yang mengatakan bahwa ia ketakutan. Ya.. ia bingung karena takut. Ia takut dengan titipan di dalam dirinya ini.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering, ia bisa mengenali suaranya. Ia akhirnya menuju ke meja nakas berfikir akan menjawab panggilan itu...

Sehembus nafas berat darinya. Dijawab atau tidak? Itu bukan panggilan dari Jumin. Tetapi seorang gadis luar planet yang masih terbilang baru hinggap di RFA.

Padahal sudah perlahan-lahan ia menjauh dari khalayak ramai, berharap dirinya dilupakan begitu saja. Sedih ya, bagai mengharapkan mimpi buruk sendiri.

Telepon itu keburu meninggal sebelum ia menjawab atau menolaknya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatapi. Berharap mengurangi penderitaan dalam dirinya, ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia belum membicarakan masalah ini dengan Jumin. Ia belum.

Dan bagaimana apa jangan-jangan Jumin sendiri sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya... membeberkan hal ini.

Tetapi ia ingat suatu hal kalau ia serius dengan ini, maka... tidak seharusnya ia menutupi ini dari teman-temannya sendiri. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat percakapan... entah kata orang apa. Mungkin tadi MC hanya... mencarinya karena ia sudah lama tidak muncul.

Sambil ia masih memegangi teleponnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka tanpa tanda. Saat ia berbalik menghadapnya, tentu saja sosok menjengkelkan itu yang berdiri di muka.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Jawaban ketus langsung dilayangkan, terdengar sebagai penolakan atas kehadirannya.

Jumin berjalan dari sana hingga ke hadapannya. "Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sebuah tanya untuk tanya yang lainnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter."

Ia kira, Jumin tadi sudah benar-benar pergi menemui kesibukannya, ternyata tidak. ya... ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan pergi ke kantor.

Zen agak mendongakan pandangannya selama bercakap dengan mahluk di depannya. "Kukira... kau yang akan menyuruh dokternya ke sini."

"Aku pikir kau pasti akan bosan kalau terus di sini, jadi sekalian saja."

Sungguh? "Baguslah kau berfikir seperti itu," seulas senyum yang masih belum puas tersungging.

"Sebelum itu kau habiskan dulu makananmu," ia melirik kepada seonggok sajian di meja yang lain.

Zen terdiam sebentar... dengan pikiran-pikiran barunya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia barusan muntah, "... daripada itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan..." diam-diam ia menybuit lengan baju Jumin, memberi isyarat halus.

Dengannya, Jumin pun tergerak untuk berpindah dan duduk di sampingnya, "katakanlah."

Sepasang matanya dengan bola mata merah tidak sampai memberikan tatapan kepadanya. "... bagaimana keadaan member RFA?"

"Baik-baik saja," sementara sambil berbicara, Jumin berusaha menatap Zen.

"Apa ada yang menanyakanku?"

"Semuanya," , "sejak kau mulai menghilang minggu lalu."

Oh saat itu memang adalah masa-masa gilanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka... tentang diriku?"

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun soal dirimu."

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia cukup senang. Jawaban itu melegakan.

Ia yang sedari tadi menatap tanah kian memalingkan tatapannya kepada laki-laki di sampingnya, "aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bersembunyi terus seperti ini.."

Jumin mengulaskan senyum tipis, kepada Zen di hadapannya yang terlihat gundah. Ya, dari awal laki-laki berambut hitam itu dapat menebak arah pembicaraan. "Kembalilah mengobrol dengan yang lain seperti biasanya," sepasang mata merah itu nampak belum percaya. "Kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang keadaanmu, katakan saja."

Zen tidak puas dengan jawabannya. "... Aku sempat berfikir begitu..." , "tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Ia mengerutkan dahi, sedikit, "... apa tidak masalah kalau aku membawamu juga?"

Mereka hanya bertatapan, cukup intens... Jumin tidak menjawab. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka makin mendekat, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Zen yang masih termangu. Pandangannya tidak berubah. Ia melepaskannya begitu saja, namun wajah pucat pasi itu nampak tidak bisa menangkap apa dari pesan ini.

Ia diam saja seperti terhipnotis ke dalam bola mata hitam itu. "Di saat seperti ini kau masih menghawatirkanku?" Ucap Jumin. Mendengarnya, pipi Zen memerah sedikit, lalu melirik ke arah yang lain. "Katakan saja yang perlu kau katakan," lanjutnya.

"..." saat-saat berlalu dan Ia tetap terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang, habiskan makananmu."

Pikiran Zen seketika teralih dan rautnya terlihat terpaksa. "Baiklah," ia hendak berdiri.

"Hei tunggu dulu," sebelum itu terjadi Jumin menghardik tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Nadanya tetap ketus.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk di sini, biar aku yang mengambilkannya."

Demi Tuhan ia tak tersentuh, hayolah itu hanya beberapa kaki. Jumin bepindah ke sebuah meja yang lain dan mengambil nampan di atasnya. Lalu ia kembali kepada Zen, menyodorkannya.

Ia berusaha unuk tenang, dan mengambil nampan itu ke atas pangkuannya. Beberapa detik ia menatap hidangnanya, sungguh ia tidak tahu... tapi jangan bilang ini diet untuk ibu hamil... Namun ia sudah lelah, lelah membuat argumen-argumen dan memperbanyak dialog di anara mereka. Akhirnya ia mula membuka mulutnya untuk makan.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa melihatku terus?"

"Tumben sekali kau menjadi penurut seperti ini."

Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin dihindari Zen, ia tidak ingin kalau ia menolak lalu Jumin sampai-sampai menyuapinya. Tidak... akan...

Karena ia berusaha mengecap setiap rasa yang sekiranya bisa ia terima, terlihat bernafsu walau dirinya muak di saat yang bersamaan. Tetap terlihat pelan... Zen tidak ingin membuat Jumin khawatir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering di antara mereka, ternyata itu milik Jumin. Sepasang matanya yang bewarna merah melirik. Empunya segera mengangkat panggilannya ... dan melanjutkan langkah menjauh begitu saja.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah memilih ff ini sebagai bahan bacaan.


	8. Proclamacion

Domestic Disturbance

 **Out of Character, Male Pregnancy, typo(s), etc**.

Mystic Messenger

©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

* * *

"Sebaiknya keputusan itu dipertimbangkan lagi."

Ia menyudutkan dahinya ke tengah, tidak paham. "... kenapa?"

Laki-laki tua di depannya yang mungkin sudah lebih dari separuh baya tidak terlihat begitu senang dengan pertanyaannya, seperti merasa pasiennya kali ini adalah mahluk antariksa. Suasana hening sebentar di ruangan bernuansa bening.

"Secara lahiriah, laki-laki tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Kehamilan seperti ini selain membahayakan janin, juga membahayakan diri anda sendiri."

"... bukannya semua kehamilan membahayakan?" Nadanya terdengar menantang.

"Anda tidak memiliki rahim."

Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang lebih lama kali ini, kalimat yang pendek namun tepat sasaran. Ia tahu rahim adalah empat tumbuh terbaik untuk janin, dan ia tak memilikinya. Jumin di sebelahnya menatap dengan seribu makna.

"Masih belum terlambat kalau anda memutuskan untuk melakukan aborsi."

Serasa sebuah kilat tiba-tiba memancar di depan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Jumin cukup terkejut dengan balasan yang tegas dari Zen, seterkejut-kejutnya Jumin seperti apa ya tidak sampai ia latah. "Apa anda yakin?" Tanya seorang tua itu, sekali lagi... pertanyaan berulang ini secara tak langsung menunjukan makna untuk menurunkan keyakinannya.

"Hyun," Jumin menepuk pundak orang yang dipanggilnya pelan, berusaha mengintervensinya dengan ketetapannya barusan. Namun yang bersangkutan tak menoleh atau berdalih.

"Biarkan dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan hidupnya walau tidak mungkin."

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang menambah kalimat dalam percakapan. Si spesialis kandungan tidak lagi ingin menyebutkan bahwa kehamilan bukan hanya tentang janin namun juga si inang. Pasangan yang statusnya masih dipertanyakan itu pun keluar dari ruangan segera. Zen nampak tidak ingin diganggu gugat dengan doktrin apapun yang berusaha memengaruhinya dari keputusannya yang keras.

* * *

Hingga sampai di perjalanan pulang, tidak ada kalimat yang mengubah kesenyapan di antara mereka. Ia dengan sepasang matanya yang terlihat lelah dan ketahanannya selama ini menatap kaca jendela mobil terus menerus, Jumin hanya dapa memandangnya dari samping.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Cetus Zen sarkas.

Ia hanya mengulaskan senyum, karena sepertinya ini hal baik. Perlahan-lahan ia menyelinap di antara jarak keduanya dan menggenggam tangan laki laki-itu, dingin. "Jadi keputusanmu sudah bulat?"

Hanya sebuah gumaman bermakna 'iya' yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Baru sebentar ia berusaha menghangatkan tangan dingin itu, ia beralih dan merogoh sakunya. Dilirik dari ekor mata Zen, sepertinya ada telepon masuk atau Jumin yang menelepon.

 **Zen**  
 _hi_

 **Yoosung**  
 _ya tuhan kemana saja kau selama ini?_

 **Jaehee**  
 _zen... akhirnya kau muncul juga_

 **Mc**  
 _hi zen_

 **Zen  
** _maafkan aku sudah mengkhawatirkan semuanya._

 **Zen**  
 _kesehatanku tidak begitu baik belakangan ini, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik, kalian tidak perlu khawatir_

 **Yoosung**  
 _syukurlah sekarang kesehatanmu membaik_

 **Jaehee**  
 _sepertinya terakhir kali kau bilang sibuk latihan. Bagaimana soal itu?_

 **Zen  
** _oh..._

 **Zen**  
 _aku mundur dari peran itu karena tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini._

 **Yoosung**  
 _hyung... sepertinya sakitnya sudah lama ya?_

 **Yoosung**  
 _apa dirawat di rumah sakit?_

 **Zen**  
 _aku sempat dirawat dirumah sakit tapi hanya beberapa hari_

 **Jaehee**  
 _kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal? Aku bisa menjengukmu._

 **Zen**  
 _aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir_

 **Jaehee**  
 _apa aku perlu menjengukmu?_

 **Zen**  
 _tidak perlu repot, keadaanku sekarang sudah lebih baik_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ia jawab seadanya. Zen tidak ingin tampil terlalu lama, ia ingin membuat jarak dan memundurkan diri sedikit dari khalayak ramai. Menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan yang mungkin saja akan mencuat suatu kala. Walau sudah merundingkannya dengan Jumin sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja belum sampai hati untuk memberitakan kehamilannya. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong kalau selama ini sakit. Tetapi berbeda dengan hal sebelumnya, tingkat regenerasinya serasa tidak dapat berbuat banyak melainkan terbagi untuk menjaga kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya. Jumin di sebelahnya nampak sibuk menerima telepon dan mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga, percakapan tidak terpecah di antara mereka lagi setelahnya. Masing-masing keluar dari mobil sendirian. Tapi Jumin terlihat masih sama sibuk bersama panggilannya, hingga seorang pelayanlah yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantar Zen ke kamarnya... atau sebenarnya kamar yang sama dengan pemilik kediaman. Hanya punggung dengan pakaian bewarna hitam yang bisa dilihat oleh sepasang mata merah, tidak memberikan pandangan terakhir kepadanya dan melalang buana antah berantah.

Setibanya di kamar, ia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring memberikan kenyamanan kepada tubuhnya agar sakit dikepalanya tidak begitu terasa. Baru saja ia berkata pamit di chatroom dengan alasan ia butuh istirahat, sebuah telepon memanggilnya...

Itu MC.

Ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa membiarkan jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menerimanya begitu saja, sebuah nafas berat terhembus.

" _Zen? Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?_ "

Ia tersenyum sungguhan, "oh, tidak apa-apa..."

" _Syukurlah,_ " , " _apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?_ "

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

" _Kenapa kau sakit begitu lama?_ " , " _Aku bisa menjengukmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan._ "

Ia sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik, hingga ia tersenyum kembali sedikit ironik... merasa bahwa mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk membeberkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

" _Uhm, ya... kalau kau mau._ "

"Baiklah."

Ia sudah memikirkan bahwa kabur dari penjara teralis emas ini tidak akan mudah, dan ia idak ingin melakukan hal gila dengan kondisinya sekarang. Maka ia mencoba cara yang lebih kooperatif.

Ketika malam tiba, Jumin baru muncul kembali di hadapannya, Zen terdiam saja duduk pada kursi di muka jendela. Wajah antara tidak senang dan berserah diri pada kenyataan sebagai sambutan pertama untuk kedatangan pasangannya.

"Jumin," sahutnya sesaat setelah Jumin baru saja menutup pintu.

Dia tidak berucap, hanya berdehem dengan nada tanya sambil menatapnya balik.

"Apa aku boleh pergi?"

Seraya ia mendekatkan langkahnya ke tubuh lunglai itu, "Ke mana?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui MC."

Laki-laki bersurai kelam itu mematahkan ekspressinya dengan terkekeh pelan, "sejak kapan kau terlihat seperti isteri yang patuh pada suaminya?"

Iya... ia tahu, hal seperti ini bukan halnya. Zen tampak jengkel. "Kalau begitu, lain kali aku lompat saja dari jendela."

Dirasanya sudah mengantungi izin, ia berdiri hendak hengkang. Tapi Jumin masih menghadangnya tepat di depan muka. "Kau sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan orang lain?"

Pada posisi yang sama dan tatapan yang saling bertemu, akhirnya Zen melirik ke arah lain tak sanggup,"... justru kali ini aku bermaksud untuk menceritakan kepadanya."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok."

"Kalau kau merasa belum begitu baik, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

Ia menghela dengan ceramah kilat itu, "iya aku tahu. Aku bisa mengkondisikan diriku sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Zen lalu melengkahkan langkah pertamanya untuk pergi, namun semua pergerakannya tercegat begitu ia rasa laki laki itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh,"ada apa lagi?"

Jumin akhirnya mengambil tempat untuk duduk pada kursi di belakangnya, sebenarnya ia menarik tangan Zen kepadanya, tetapi laki-laki itu tak gentar. "Apa kau hanya berdua saja dengannya?"

"Iya. Hanya aku dan MC, tidak ada yang lain." Nadanya lebih bosan daripada yang sebelumnya.

Pada posisi itu Jumin sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pasi di depannya. "Apa aku pelu menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah, kau sibuk kan?"

Jumin tidak membalas lagi namun dengan gestur, menarik Zen untuk lebih dekat dengannya, maksain. Akhirnya ia rela tubuhnya dibawa. "Kau yakin aku tidak perlu ikut denganmu?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas sangat berat, "iyaaaaaa, Jumin Han." Lalu ia menarik tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tidak bisa. "Aku mau tidur!"

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, kalau MC sudah menikah dengan Saeyoung?"

Zen memecahkan air muka wajahnya yang jutek dengan senyum geli. "Huh, apa-apaan pembicaraan ini?" Ia menatap Jumin, "kau takut aku berkencan dengan MC?"

Sebelah tangannya yang masih terikat ditarik kembali oleh ditaktor muda itu, Zen diam saja terima. Dalam hatinya ia merasa lucu kalau laki-laki di depannya ini selain protektiv juga posesif. Gerakan itu tidak memaksanya secara tersurat untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tapi ia melakukannya. Namun ia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang, tahu kalau jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernnya, hanya sekali dan sebentar, rangsangan yang ia terima sebagai rasa geli. Ia dengan kepala bersurai putih keabu-abuan terangnya tidak mengelah setelahnya, namun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan keleluasaan untuk bagian tersebut yang mungkin saja ingin diperlakukan kembali.

Melihat adanya ruang, Jumin kembali mengecapkan bibirnya, terus, lagi, hingga berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan yang menggelitik sekaligus menyakitkan. Zen berusaha menahan suara-suara atau rintihan yang ia rasa tidak perlu dan hanya akan memperpanas suasana.

Hingga tiba-tiba pria dewasa itu benar menggigitnya, "Ah—!"

Setelah melepaskan suara yang tidak ingin ia buat, Zen langsung menoleh dengan tatapan yang paling ganas, "kenapa kau menggigit?!"

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

"Siapa juga?!" Zen hendak saja mengangkat dirinya dari sana, namun Jumin menggunakan kedua tangan sekaligus lengannya untuk membatalkan pergerakannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberikan lehermu tadi?"

Kedua pipinya terasa terbakar, "siapa yang mencium duluan?!"

Jumin mencium bibir itu seketika, seperti kata yang barusan terucap.

Ia akhirnya terdiam, merah, dan memadam... tapi hanya terlepas sementara, Jumin melanjutkan ciuman itu kembali namun kali ini lebih dalam, memasukan lidahnya terus dengan pergerakannya yang liar... hingga Zen mulai mundur, tak kuasa ia pun memejamkan mata, seolah menahan sakit luar biasa. Namun sebelah tangan itu menangkup kepala belakangnya sampai terus membawanya ke kenikmatan yang mencekik kesadarannya ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya kini memanas pula, ada untungnya juga mematahkan darahnya yang terasa beku. Ia lalu menderukan nafasnya yang tadi sempat terambil cukup lama, wajahnya juga merah. Mereka bertatapan. Zen merapatkan kedua kakinya, tangannya kaku serasa tidak bergerak.

"Jumin, lepaskan..." ucapnya sebagai perintah, namun terengar pelan, tak berdaya dimabuk nafsu.

Laki-laki itu benar melepaskannya, saat itu juga tanpa ada hambatan apapun.

Namun apa dikata, sambil menahan ekspressinya sendiri Zen bergerak hingga ia dapat berhadapan dengan Jumin sekarang, dengan posisi ia masih di pangkuannya. Ia tetap menundukan wajahnya seperti biasa, tidak ingin terlihat memalukan. Lalu ia mendaratkan wajahnya pada bahu lelakinya. Tak perlu lama, langsung ia rasakan belaian-belaian dari pucuk kepala hingga punggungnya yang gemetar.

* * *

Ketika besok tiba, ia merasa tidak begitu sehat seperti biasanya. Namun ia bahkan tidak melihat batang hidung seorang Jumin Han di saat pertama kalinya membuka mata pada pagi. Ia sarapan sendiri dan menderita sendiri ketika harus mengeluarkan sarapannya dari perut ke saluran pembuangan air. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk diam agar tidak ada yang menyadari kesulitannya dan meneruskannya pada Jumin. Tidak ada perubahan, obat-obatan kimia itu hampir tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya.

Sebelum keberangkatannya pagi itu, ia sempat mengirim pesan kepada Jumin kalau ia sebentar lagi akan pergi, namun tak ada balasan kilat. Zen sempat merasakan kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak nyaman hari ini apabila harus melanjutkan pertemuan, ia pikir ini hanya sementara, ia pikir ia bisa menguatkan dirinya.

Zen harap, ia datang lebih dulu dari MC agar tidak muncul pertanyaan ia melihatnya turun dari sebuah mobil hitam berplat kuning. Suatu hal yang harus disyukuri, ia lihat alun-alun masih sepi saat itu, sekaligus sepi dari peradaban MC. Akhirnya dengan mengendap-endap ia turun ke lapangan, menggunakan jaket dengan hoodie bermaksud untuk menutupi sedikit keberadaannya. Siang itu terik memancar terang, ia hanya berharap panas ini tidak menambah penderitaan kepada kepalanya yang sudah terkikis.

Baru saja ingin ambil tempat duduk di kursi taman, ia merasa mual yang luar biasa. Ia sempat tertunduk, lalu dengan pandangan yang menggelap dan menerangah ia melihat ada toilet umum berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari sana. Sebersit pikiran kalau ia pergi maka ia akan mempersulit MC untuk menemukannya sempat muncul, namun, ia tabrak semuanya dengan langkah yang tidak tegap menuju kamar kecil itu.

Untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan posisi sangat lengang seperti di alun alun itu sendiri. Rasa itu sangat luar biasa hingga ia takut tubuhnya akan menyerahkan diri jatuh dan meninggalkan kesadarannya. Namun ia kuat hingga menekan daun kloset untuk menyiram cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang kacau.

Demi apapun, mungkin jika Jumin Han tahu, maka ia tidak akan mengizinkan laki-laki berbadan dua itu keluar.

Akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke lapangan. Tetapi tetap saja ia tak menemui sosok perempuan berambut cokelat panjang bernama MC. Saat ia berjalan, pandangannya hampir seluruhnya gelap, ia sempat bertumpu pada objek-objek yang dilaluinya. Ia terduduk lemas di kursi taman itu, berdoa ada keringanan kepada dirinya sedikit. Hingga akhirnya ia terduduk dan pandangannya kembali. Selepas muntah kini yang dirasa perutnya kram.

Ia merasa begitu tidak nyaman hingga mulai menyenderkan dirinya pada lengan bangku taman, lagi, ia tak membawa perbekalan apapun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu mengalir begitu saja dari hidungnya, refleks ia langsung menyapu dengan punggung tangannya. Dan jika ia tidak salah lihat, itu adalah darah. Penglihatannya pun makin ke bawah lalu melihat darahnya sendiri menetes ke tanah. Ujian ini begitu berat.

"Zen?"

* * *

Sepertinya pintu kamarnya yang dimasuki oleh sesuanu membuatnya terbangun.

Ia berharap sadar di kediamannya sendiri, namun salah. Lagi-lagi ia ada di istana rasa hotel prodeo itu. pandangannya hanya segaris, samar-samar menangkap sosok Jumin yang ternyata ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya... lalu ada seosok berambut cokelat panjang juga.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Namun penglihatan itu hanya sementara. Tak selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali menggelap.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, ia baru dapat membuka kedua jendelanya lagi dengan jelas. Masih dengan pemandangan yang sama dan ruangan yang sama ia berada. Namun sebuah keberadaan yang terasa begitu tajam ada tepat di sampingnya. Ia dengan posisi berbaring namun membelakangi Jumin, lantas ia menoleh memastikan kalau laki-laki itu adalah seorang yang memeluknya.

Ia kira, Jumin akan sadar dengan gerak-geriknya, namun tampak begitu dalam terlelap...

Terlena ia hampir lupa masalah tentang kejadian tadi siang.

Namun belum semua pikirannya terkumpul, ia menghela berat. Sepertinya pada pertemuan itu ia tumbang begitu saja dan kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya... tak ingat ia bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya. Namun seketika rasa takut, cemas, dan khawatir padanya meredam kala ia melihat sosok di sampingnya memejamkan kedua mata dalam kedamaian yang paling tenang. Hanya lampu-lampu tidur temaram itu yang menjadi pelita.

Ia terdiam, dengan pikiran-pikirannya ketika memandangi sosok Jumin. Iseng-iseng ia ingin menyentuh rambut warna hitam yang karena efek pencahayaan menjadi keabu-abuan, yang pasi gelap, tua, dan berlawanan dengan dirinya... sekaligus menjadi cerminan dirinya dan kisahnya yang ia belum pernah ketahui.

Baru ia akan memberikan sentuhannya, sepasang mata itu membuka dan memperlihatkan makna yang selama ini tersimpan, mungkin sejak siang. Zen langsung mengambil tangannya kembali.

Mereka lalu bertatapan, dengan maksud yang mereka sudah tahu masing-masing.

Ia ingin membuang pandangannya pada awalnya, namun tidak, "kau sudah tidur..?" Tanya Zen.

"Kau membangunkanku."

Sebuah senyum yang sangat berat ia lukiskan. "Maafkan aku."

Ia tahu, pasti Jumin bisa mendengar suaranya, namun tak ada jawab.

Sebilah tangannya yang masih menggantung diambil laki-laki itu, lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan dirimu sendiri sampai seperti itu."

Zen menaruh prasangka sebelumnya bahwa kalimat Jumin akan terdengar seperti 'lain kali kau tidak usah keluar sama sekali' atau bentuk nada negatif lainnya, namun ini terdengar sangat lain. Namun tetap, sebelah sisi hatinya tak dapat mengelak kalau ia, sebenarnya ingin keluar dari penjara batin ini.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan MC?" Ia menanyakan perempuan lain di antara mereka berdua, "apa dia sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

Jumin berdehem , "seharusnya dari awal akulah yang memberitahunya,"

Waktu selanjutnya hanya ada sebuah keheningan dingin. Zen perlahan-lahan menundukan kepalanya hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat..

"Kupikir kau akan melarangku untuk tidak pernah pergi lagi."

Dahinya bertubrukan dengan dada berbalut jubah tidur itu, tapi ia tahu tubuh lawannya ini jauh lebih hangat.

"Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan itu padamu," , "tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengerti."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Thank you.


	9. Dinner

Domestic Disturbance

 **Out of Character, Male Pregnancy, typo(s), etc**.

Mystic Messenger

©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

* * *

Ini adalah adegan berulang.

Membelalakan mata di setiap pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketia bangun seolah masih kaget, seolah belum terbiasa, seolah menyakitkan sekali. Pemandangan dan kenyataan yang sama-sama tidak pernah ia inginkan. Harusnya ia sudah dapat menerimanya, namun bagaimana juga ia hanyalah manusia yang sudah membuang hampir semua mimpi-mimpi dan ambisinya demi kehidupan yang lain.

Matanya sama seperti permata ruby... oh, masih ingatkah kalau Jumin pernah menyingggung soal ini dengannya. Bisa jadi ia adalah hasil mutasi genetik? Orang tuanya, keduanya, bukankah profesor ahli? Yang mungkin saja melakukan penemuan di luar batas hirerarki manusia. Akan apa jadinya anak ini nanti?

Ia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil di dalam kamar itu, ingin melihat sekali lagi pantulannya di cermin. Apa benar sosok tampan dan berani ini adalah yang sedang mengalami mimpi buruk paling mengerikan?

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"BODOHHHHH!"

Segeralah ia banting pintu itu, dengan tenaganya yang paling _tsun-tsun_ seraya menjauh.

"Kenapa tidak dikunci?!"

Ia menggebu, sedikit sesak dadanya, mungkin tertekan batin. Memandang pintu kamar mandi dari samping, tidak semena-mena agar tidak bisa melihat mahluk di dalam sana secara langsung. Aneh ya... seharusnya ia tidak usah mempermalukan apapun lagi, masing-masing sudah saling menunjukan cacatnya sendiri.

"Hyun..."

"Ada apa?!" Nadanya ketus.

"Bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Tolong bawakan aku handuk."

Ia mendecih, "ada dimana handukmu itu?"

"Ada di atas kasur."

Demi apapun dia tidak pernah percaya. Kalau direka-reka, kamar mandi kelas _suite_ seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak ada handuknya, pasti ada, ruangan sebesar itu _masa'_ tidak ada handuk. Sekalian saja ia disuru menimba air untuk mandi...

Karena Zen cinta damai dan tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana yang sudah lebih dari keruh, akhirnya dengan jijik hati ia mengambil handuk itu dengan dua jari sambil menjumput. Selama ini sekiranya laki-laki macam Jumin akan menggunakan jubah mandi...

"Ini handukmu!" Zen berteriak dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Mana?"

"Kulempar saja ya!"

"Kemarilah," akhirnya kata yang seperti ini keluar, "apalagi yang harus kau takuti?"

Zen menghela sangat-sangat berat, hampir merenggut seluruh nafas kehidupannya. Dengan perasaan tak sudi seumur hidup, akhirnya ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Kamar mandinya sebenarnya luas, terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, ada sekat yang terbuat dari kaca tebal namun transparan yang memisahkan toilet dengan shower. Lalu di ruangan yang sama terdapat pintu yang ia tidak pernah membukanya, mungkin _closet_ , atau pintu kemana saja. Dan beberapa atribut kemewah-mewahan sebagai pelengkap.

Kedua tungkainya terus memajukan langkah mendekati laki-laki yang sepenuhnya bugil itu. Pandangannya sebenarnya biasa, ia sudah tak bernafsu lagi.

Zen tidak ingin dekat-dekat, maka pada jarak yang dikira-kira ia mengulurkan tangannya saja bersama handuk itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mandi juga?" Sebelah tangan Zen yang terulur dianggurkan saja dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Ambil saja handukmu ini, cepat!" Ia benar-benar enggan, bahkan membuang pandangannya.

"Kemarilah."

Baru saja ia sungguh-sungguh akan melemparkan handuk itu ke lantai, lengannya malah dicekik dengan si pemilik handuk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Kau masih ingin diam saja atau ingin kutarik ke sini?"

"Jumin, aku masih mengenakan piyama!"

"Persetan dengan piyama."

Detik itu juga Jumin langsung menarik tangan Zen dalam 1 kali. Sebenarnya tubuhnya hampir terjatuh, tentu ia sudah mengendus pasti ada motif-motif tertentu di balik perlakuan ini, sejak masih berada di luar. Iya, ia tidak mengenal sesosok Jumin Han baru kemarin.

Air showernya ternyata dingin sekali, luar biasa. Tubuh pesakitan mendadak itu menahan-nahan reaksinya, hanya bisa membeku menatap mahluk di atas pandangannya dan di saaat yang sama menyentuhnya juga. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, pipinya yang mulai panas tidak terima harus bertaruh melawan air PAM.

Karena terlanjur basah... baiklah, ia membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu... keduanya dihujani air buatan water heater yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi water cooler. Entah benda ini konslet atau tersambar petir tapi tidak terasa hangat air sama sekali. Zen sebenarnya ingin beteriak kedinginan, namun ia tidak ingin ada reaksi timbal balik dari Jumin saat mendengarnya. Atau ingin ia melakukan perlawanan-perlawanan anarki, tapi tidak.

Ia sudah tidak menelan ludah lagi melihat tubuh di depannya... bahwa tubuh itulah yang memuaskannya setiap malam, semua perasaanya teralih pada rasa malu untuk dirinya sendiri. Gerakannya yang tidak sigap membuat nafsu _absolute_ seme di depannya tidak tertahankan lagi, maka Jumin segera mendorong tubuh rapuh itu ke pojok tembok diiringi dengan ciumannya yang kasar... kedua tangannya yang tadi sibuk bermain kancing kini dikunci masing-masing oleh tangan partnernya.

Ah, mereka tidak bisa melepaskannya. Zen memasrahkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan yang mengambil nafasnya itu. Jumin terasa begitu biadab tidak mengizinkan sehelai nafaspun berhembus di antara mereka.

Keduanya mencoba mendidihkan situasi sendiri, di bawah hujan salju cair itu. Jumin lalu melepaskannya setelah Zen mulai mengerang-ngerang. Walau diderpa air vpc, sepasang mata onyx masih dapat melihat rona pada wajah putih di hadapannya.

Kancing bajunya hanya dibuka sebanyak 3, tidak sampai tuntas. Namun Jumin justru mengenyampingkan itu dan menurunkan piyama dari samping, dari bahu Zen, dengan 1 tarikan hingga memperlihatkan sepempat tubuh basah itu..

The shower is set, Jumin lansung menyantap setiap sisi dari tubuh yang terbakar di bawah hujan itu. Zen menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, membiarkan sebelah tubuhnya menderita sendiri. Sebuah tangannya masih dikunci, namun satunya lagi, kuat, meremas pundak lelaki di depannya.

"Nh—ah!"

Memang ternyata, laki-laki 27 tahun itu mengidamkan akan manusia. Lidah dan salivanya terasa paling hangat diantara es. Ia kembali menggigit partnernya di tempat yang sama, namun lebih brutal.

"Ju-min—!" Terdengar sedikit menahan.

Lalu ia benar melepaskan gigitan itu dan mencium di bagian yang sama.

Dengan tangannya yang sudah kasep ia mulai meraba-raba bagian belakang lelaki mengandung itu, hingga berusaha menyelinap ke dalam celananya.

Zen langsung menghardik tangan jahil itu. "Jangan sekarang!" Ia tidak ingin kepalanya bertambah sakit karena terlalu lama di bawah air.

Jumin mengambil tangannya kembali. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu kalau begitu."

Dengan tidak terlalu kebinatangan ia membuka kancing pakaian lawannya, harus sampai selsai. "Bisa tidak kau lebih cepat?!"

Jumin seketika berehenti, kalimat Zen itu bagai pedang bermata dua. "Maksudku, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di bawah air!" Si pendengar pun menarik ujung bibirnya sebelah.

Lelaki posisi _top_ itu jugalah yang menurunkan celananaya, semuanya, hingga Zen sama polosnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Walau diam dan menurut, ia masih menundukan pandangannya, dengan ekspressi malu yang sulit disembunyikan.

* * *

"Hari ini aku akan pulang sore."

Peduli setan, biasanya juga tidak pernah bilang. Zen hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tapi pandangannya bahkan tidak melihat Jumin, antara kesal dan tidak peduli.

"Kau haus sudah bersiap ketika aku kembali," laki-laki itu terlihat sibuk memakaikan kancing kemejanya sendiri, partnernya tidak peduli. "Ada jamuan makan malam dengan ayahku."

"Dengan ayahmu saja?"

"Glam Choi juga akan datang."

Mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jumin masih sibuk menyempurnakan pakaiannya sambil membelakangi Zen. Zen memandang dari belakang diam-diam dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan, lalu ia menghela dan mengakat posisinya dari sana... menuju laki-laki di ruangan _closet_ itu.

Ia sampai di hadapan Jumin tiba-tiba, si lelaki kelam sempat terpaku beberapa detik dengan kehadiran surai mutiara putih. Tetapi Zen diam saja tidak ingin menjelaskan apa maksudnya, dan dengan intensinya sendiri mengancingi kemeja lelaki itu yang sudah hampir selesai. Hanya 1 yang ia kaitkan, yang paling atas, hampir tidak berguna ya? Ia hanya menundukan pandangannya, pura-pura hanya terfokus pada pakaian yang dijamahnya. Disamping harapan bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal yabg salah, kancing itu memang seharusnya dikait, bukankah begitu? Diam-diam, bibir yang biasanya kaku itu tesenyum.

Kancingnya sudah selesai, tapi Zen masih menundukan wajahnya tidak berani. Melihatnya, dengan kedua tangan Jumin menangkup wajah pasi itu ke atas hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Jumin hanya mencium keningnya, sangat sebentar. Siapa lagi yang ingin merusak rutinitas di pagi hari ini, eh. Hampir tidak ada perubahan ekspressi dari raut yang menerimanya, masih termangu dan membiarkan pandangan lain melihat wajahnya yang tersipu halus.

Pelan-pelan kedua tangan Zen menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang lebih panas darinya itu, tubuhnya masih tersisa dingin air mandi. "Hati-hati."

Awal mulanya Jumin hanya tersenyum simpul, sangat rapi. Namun ia tak kuasa menghubahnya menjadi kekehan geli.

Oh ya, ia tahu. Kini merah itu masih memanasi pipinya, namun rautnya sekarang bercampur jengkel. "Ah, pergi sana kau cepat!" Ia lantas membuang kedua tangan yang menghimpit wajahnya, tak lupa mendorong tubuh itu keluar juga.

Jamuan...

Benar juga selama ini.. entahlah, sudah lupa berapa hari berlalu semenjak ia terperosok ke dalam lubang yang paling hina. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang tua kekasihnya. Iya, mungkin karena ia sendiri tidak penah berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Untuk apa _lagian_ keluar... justru ingin ia sembunyi di dalam tanah, di sebuah _bunker_ lalu tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya lagi.

Lalu sekarang makan malam...

Apa maksudnya... Jumin ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang tuanya?

Mulailah berputar episode-episode sineteron di dalam kepalanya, secara, ia sebagai aktor yang kini sedang vakum tahu jamuan-jamuan klasik sejenis. Prodak publik yang selama ini beredar dan menjadi konsumsi sebagian masyarakat, memberi label secara tidak langsung makan malam seperti ini adalah petanda hubungan yang lebih serius. Apa dengan semuanya... laki-laki itu, Jumin Han benar berniat untuk menikahinya secara positif..

Perkedel sayap.

Ia tak merasa senang, tapi apa harus merasa senang? Lalu.. ah, ia lagi-lagi dirundung nestapa. Malah cenderung merasa... kecewa...? Tidak nyaman... dan, semua-muaya yang mempersempit hatinya.

Atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu percaya diri menganggap bahwa Jumin akan menikahinya?

Tidak, ini adalah hal yang bagus untuk menjadi sebuah renungan, sebelum petang datang... menikah... ya Tuhan.. ia kembali meringis untuk hitungan yang ke sekian. Hari ini, pedih ini menyadarkannya kalau situasi mental dan fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda mengenaskannya.

Demi kulit kerang, ia masih berusia 24 dalam hitungan Korea. Tapi bukan itu juga, sebenarnya hanya... sebelumnya tidak pernah memikirkan ikatan sekeras pernikahan. Lagi, selepas kegilaan ini berakhir ia ingin meneruskan rintisan karirnya dan terbang jauh. Bukan juga ia ingin selesai dengan putera mahkota itu, tapi kalau menikah... jangan tarik seorang lain unuk tersiksa bersama dalam akhir 27 tahunnya yang dingin, dari manusia lain yang membuat perkembangbiakan tak terbatas tak mungkin.

Iya banyak faktor-faktornya. Misal, ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah artikel "sekian jumlah aktor yang mengaku dirinya gay kepada publik".

Kalau difikir... ia jahat, jahat sekali. Menyadari kalau dirinya hanya menganggap hubungan 'anak yang mempersatukan kita' ini hanya sebuah guyonan, hanya sebuah simulasi. Bahkan pada sebuah kelompok masyarakat tertentu simulasi semacam _dating simulation_ justru dianggap serius.

* * *

Wajahnya lagi-lagi terlihat tidak senang, namun seperti ini kali ini sepetinya serius. Ia masih memendam bibirnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Jumin menolehkan pandangan kepada Zen untuk beberapa saat, menantikan sebuah jawaban sekaligus kepastian dari kondisinya sekarang. Karena ia hampir tidak terlihat sudah bersiap.

Zen memandang sepasang mata gelap itu dengan bentuk yang berbeda, tersirat keraguan, keengganan, dan rasa jijik. Ia yang menerimanya tahu bahwa akan ada hal lain yang menjeda mereka berdua.

"... apa maksudmu makan malam seperti ini?"

Zen terdiam sebentaran dari kalimatnya.

"Apa kau ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluargamu?"

Jumin melekatkan tatapannya, dalam jarak mereka yang agak jauh. "Kira-kira seperti itu."

Zen menoleh ke arah samping, tidak ingin terpengaruh atau terintimidasi dengan serangan karismatik mahluk di depannya. Masih, berharap terlihat tak acuh dengan gelagatnya.

"Kalau itu tujuanmu, aku tidak akan datang."

Waktu di antara mereka sekan berhenti tiba-tiba, dibekukan dengan kalimat skakmat itu. Tidak tahu harus terkejut, kecewa, sedih atau semuanya. Dari pandangan mata rubynya yang goyah, ia terlihat mantap.

Zen mencoba kuat, menghadapi pandangan Jumin yang selalu menjerumus dan tidak pernah berkutik. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Satu tarikan nafas kuat ia ambil, wajahnya terasa penuh keluhan. "Tidak."

Mereka bertatapan lurus.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Zen tidak bisa membaca ekspressi apapun dari wajah itu, yang menutup semuanya seperti menara ivory. Tapi Jumin menghela nafas sangat pelan, hampir tidak terbaca lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Ia tidak menyesal mengatakannya, ia hanya merasa... ah, bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf. Pintu itu sudah ditutup, mematahkan pemikiran sebelumnya bahwa keengganan ini akan menjadi hal yang sengit dan hebat. Merasa kalau Jumin manusia yang apapun jenisnya tidak memiliki perasaan humanis lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Terserah padamu, Jumin Han."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Dear pembaca yang budiman, terimakasih banyak banget. dan mohon maaf selebar-lebarnya karena author'e sok2 jaim pendiem gitu ga mau cocot banyak dari kemaren2.

Kepada reviewer **seans** ,

Pertanyaannya bagus sebenernya. Cukup banyak versi mpreg yang berbeda dari karya fans lain, tapi kira2 kayak gini versinya di ini ff... Kalo jadi bingung... anggep aja gw salah nulis lelelelel. Zen tidak memiliki rahim tetapi janinnya bersarang di suatu tempat di perut bawahnya. Goblok kan? Iya, siapa suruh nulis dialog kek gitu kemaren *nangis darah seempang*. Kalo kamu bilang "ibu yang mengandung di luar kandungan" sumpah gapernah denger, dan KAYANYA bukan ke situ maksud gua.


	10. Ending

Domestic Disturbance

.

.

.

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

.

.

.

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, Male Pregnancy, typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya kembali sejak ketegasan jawaban Zen saat membicarakan pernikahan, terakhir kali ketika bertemu dengan calon besan ditolak. Waktu berlalu begitu saja sampai tercipta kerenggangan yang cukup jauh. Jarak yang sengaja dihindari, pembicaraan di antara keduanya, nafsu serta keinginan untuk menghancurkan dinding yang semakin tebal itu terbengkalai. Lelaki itu sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan keinginannya untuk pergi dari tempat yang lebih nestapa dibanding kehampaan ini sambil tetap _stoic_... namun tidak sampai hati ia.

Jumin tidak menyuruh Zen untuk pergi, dan sebaliknya dia tidak meninggalkannya balik. Entah ini suatu penerimaan keputusan untuk memundurkan hari pernikahan mereka ke hari yang tidak akan pernah datang, atau Zen telah memberikan hatinya pada tempat terkutuk itu.

Hingga pada suatu masa tiba ia harus mengantarkan lelaki berbadan dua itu ke pemeriksaan, sesuai dengan yang sudah dijadwalkan...

Zen telah membuang rautnya yang paling sangar ke air wajah yang pasrah dan penuh dengan keserahan, entah untuk sebagai gambaran ia lelah, letih, lesu dan lunglai, atau sudah tidak berselera lagi dengan siapapun atau apapun juga di dunia ini.

Dokter yang kala itu bertugas adalah perempuan, sepasang matanya yang tertutup kacamata sempat terlihat penuh tanyasaat meihat catatan diagnosa dari riwayat pemeriksaan sebelumnya di rumah sakit itu. Tapi si pasien tidak menyadarinya, ia diam saja hingga menjalankan pemeriksaan.

"Sepertinya anda tidak hamil, tuan."

Apa harus... setiap adegan pembuka dalam chapter berawal dari ruangan nista bernuansa putih dan beraroma kimia yang memperkosa penciumannya?

Lantas Zen menyerngitkan alis, dokter yang mungkin sedang di pertengahan usia itu terlihat cukup meyakinkan... tidak salah dengar? _April Mop_?

"Maaf tapi, pemeriksaan yang barusan saya lakukan tidak mendeteksi adanya kehamilan." Dokter itu tidak mencoba drama, rautnya tidak melimpah ruah.

Ia masih diam, belum seyakin itu untuk sedih. "Apa itu benar...?"

"Iya, saya sudah membaca riwayat pemeriksaan anda di sini sebelumnya yang menyatakan kehamilan anda. Tapi barusan saya tidak bisa menemukan adanya janin..."

Wanita ini pasti pelawak. "Apa pemeriksaannya bisa diulang?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, kalau ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Zen di tv, mungkin reaksinya sudah lain lagi. "Saya sudah memastikannya berulang kali saat pemeriksaan tadi.."

Senang?

Sedih?

Bingung iya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kaget.

"Sekali lagi saya menyesal untuk mengatakannya."

Zen lalu tertunduk sebentar, bukan untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair, tidak.. dia tidak ingin menangis, hanya saja ia masih terkejut sangat. "Tapi, saya menemukan hal lain," lanjut dokter.

"Ada tumor yang cukup besar."

Pandangan dokmud itu kembali ke selampir permukaan yang sedang ditulisnya, mungkin ini untuk riwayat pemeriksan Zen. "Atau mungkin selama ini... diagnosa keluhan anda salah," dengan rambut surai putihnya ia mengangkat pandangannya lagi. "Anda tidak pernah hamil sejak awal, namun anda mengidap penyakit."

Ekpressinya yang cukup kuat untuk dinyatakan sebagai terkejut, perlahan pudar... rasanya mulai getir dan lirih, ia membuat pandangannya untuk kembali ke bawah. "ah, atau mungkin anda bisa berbaring sebentar dan saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang...?"

"Tidak perlu," ia memberikan raut yang paling menyakitkan dan senyum paling tulus kepada orang medis itu. "Cukup... katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tumor baru ini." Bagai tak mengapresiasi tawarannya.

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa mencoba pelayanan CT scan untuk—"

Jumin tiba-tiba datang kembali, pintu yang dibuka olehnya nyaris tidak membuat penyakit jantung Zen kumat sama sekali. Bahu lesu itu tidak menoleh kepadanya sementara ia tahu di balik tubuhnya, Jumin pasti mulai bertingkah seolah ia sedang berusaha menyongkel-nyongkel informasi.

Zen berencana bahwa mungkin ia akan merahasiakannya. Tetapi kalau begitu, apa motivasi ia tinggal lebih lama di penthouse rasa hotel prodeo itu...

"Ada apa ini?" Penginderaan jauhnya mungkin sedang peka. Jumin menanyakannya, seolah mengetahui kalau memang benar ada yang terjadi.

Zen menghela, dalam tekanan yang normal dan biasa saja. Sudah biasa, sudah biasa, semuaya terasa sudah biasa, ia sudah kebal.

"Aku keguguran." Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Zen tidak memberikan pandangan sedikitpun kepada seorang di belakangnya itu, ia asik berhadapan dengan penasehat medis di depannya seolah tegar. Sementara lelaki berambut hitam keabu-abuan yang karena efek pencahayaan dan spektum yang berbeda suatu ketika dapat berubah menjadi cokelat terlihat tidak memercayainya.

"Sepertinya ini bukan keguguran, karena kalau iya, tanda-tanda keguguran itu berbeda." Demi tuhan, wanita ular ini kenapa tidak mati saja. "...lebih tepatnya sejak awal ini hanya sebuah kesalahan diagnosa." Sambil mulai menundukan kepalanya Zen melirik kepada dokter yang tiba-tiba saja menerembel.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Jumin

Zen langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepada si penanya. "Aku tidak pernah hamil sejak awal, kau tahu?" , "Ini semua hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman..." Dengan tatapannya yang menyakitkan dan membuat setiap jiwa yang melihatnya turut merasakan kepedihan. Dokter itu diam saja melihat pasien yang menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab olehnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, dok? Aku ingin segera pulang," Zen tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Zen, tunggu sebentar." Jumin langsung menarik lengan sikunya, tidak dalam intensitas yang berlebihan.

Namun Zen segera mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan dirinya dari sentuhan kotor itu.

Jumin kalau bisa ingin mengelus dada sekarang juga, kalau tidak di depan umum.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya." Balas Jumin diikuti dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan—"

Zen tiba-tiba berjalan dari tempatnya, membuat dokter itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu, "keluar."

Jumin habis pikir dengan kelakuan laki-laki itu, "Apa-apaan kau?!" Ia lantas mempertahankan posisinya.

Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, Zen menghadapkan dirinya dengan Jumin, "Keluar kau dari sini sekarang juga." Ia mendorong bahunya hingga membuat lelaki rambut gelap lengser ke luar pintu, tidak disangka ia masih memiliki tenaga seperti itu.

Jumin masih sempat melihat wajah Zen yang menatapnya, yang sudah susah payah menahan tangis dari tadi namun tanpa sadar menetes, dan akhirnya ia berucap dengan suara yang tercekit dan menyakitkan. Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang ada sejak suara pintu yang tertutup kencang.

Demi tuhan ia mengutuk dokter gadungan itu.

Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya kalau bisa, ia ingin marah kalau bisa, ia ingin bersandar, mengeluh, dan menumpahkan semuanya... kalau ia bisa.

Jumin terdiam saja, tentu, peduli setan dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya... Baginya dan dari sudut pandangnya yang sudah merasa lain dengan sosok Zen, tenagkanlah saja kepala itu sampai dingin terlebih dahulu, selagi ia berusaha membuat kesimpulan dari apa yang terjadi di ruang pemeriksaan.

"Zen, kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit lain untuk mencoba pemeriksaan kembali."

Ia mendengar tapi masih acuh, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan saat sudah kembali sampai mobil. Panggilan dari Jumin sekarang dingin ya? Memang dari awal ia tidak cocok bermain romantis di drama seperti Zen.

Ia mencoba mengenyampingkan semuanya, mungkin... mungkin saja,... dokter itu hanya sok pintar, sebenarnya dialah yang salah diagnosa. Demi tuhan, sejak awal Jumin tidak mungkin mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit kelas C dengan dokter yang sudah banyak menelan korban malpraktik, ia telah datang bukan hanya kepada seorang dokter namun banyak. Abaikanlah ekspektasi tinggi palsu yang kini sudah menguap bagai kebohongan, tidak salah bukan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kembali? Dirinya antara rasa pasrah dan berserah dengan kepercayaan yang berubah menjadi keraguan _._

"Baiklah," jawabnya, "bawa aku ke tempat yang lain."

Usut punya usut, dokter-dokter yang sebelumnya ia pernah kunjungi tidak sedang hari praktik. Dan Jumin tidak memiliki kekerabatan atau korelasi untuk menggunakan kekuasannya terhadap doktrin kehamilan yang berubah ini. Akhirnya ia menempuh ribuan mil yang lebih jauh untuk mencari tempat yang lebih terpecaya. Zen berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak bercakap walau hanya 1 huruf. Sementara Jumin nampak sudah lepas tangan, hidup senang atau mati susah seorang di sampingnya bukan urusannya lagi.

Walaupun dingin layaknya penderita parkinson seperti biasanya, tersirat sebersit rasa sedih sekaligus prihatin dalam wajah dingin itu... ia bisa mengerti walau hanya sekitar 0,1%-0%? Oh bagus... tapi keduanya seolah tidak ingin mencairkan atmosfir yang ironi ini. Masih dirundung ketidakimanannya pada dakwaan dokter perempuan itu, rasa sedih yang mau tidak mau pasti menderpanya juga, dan laki-laki bernama Jumin Han yang acuh tak acuh karena renggangnya hubungan.

"Sepertinya anda mengidap kanker," , "ukuran dari tumor ini bisa menjelaskan..."

Pada pemeriksaan kedua yang terdengar lebih mengerikan ini mereka benar-benar diam, sangat... Keluar dari ruangan itu pula tanpa mengatakan sepatah apapun seperti memang benar mereka sudah pernah mendengar berita ini sebelumnya, tidak perlu terkejut untuk kali kedua. Sekali mungkin masih sulit, tapi kalau sampai ke dua adalah hal yang sama?

Entah, keduanya mengunci perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hanyalah sebuah pencitraan bahwa lelaki kaya raya itu mengantarkan Zen ke terapis jiwa, hanya agar terlihat ia peduli, pura-pura tidak tahu dan bermain bahwa keduanya masih menjalin hubungan yang harmonis. Surai putih itu sendiri tidak pernah menghadapkan pandangannya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan kepada orang di samping. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, berdua, tidak sampai jarak 1 hasta namun rasa sejauh langit dan bumi.

Lalu ketika mereka sudah kembali, pada kamar yang menjadi latar terbesar di antara kisah-kisah mereka...

Pemilik rumah membiarkan tamu abadinya masuk terlebih dahulu lalu menutup pintunya. Zen tidak ingin menuruti ego tubuhnya yang menginginkan tempat untuk diduduki, Jumin pun masih berdiri gagah.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Aku sakit." Ia berbicara sambil tetap membelakangi si lawan bicara, ia berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit yang lain, kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu pergi ke luar negeri—"

"Sudah cukup."

Jumin masih setia di tempatnya, ia tidak sampai untuk membuat laki-laki yang memunggunginya itu menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal di sini lagi bukan? Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku pergi sekarang."

Demi tuhan ia tidak ingin menjadikan ini drama.

"Hyun," diam-diam Jumin berusaha mengurangi jarak di antaranya. Namun hanya itu saja, ia hanya mampu berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya saja. Jumin Han, ia kehilangan kalimat untuk dialog seperti ini.

Zen diam saja, walau sebenarnya mau, ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kalimat terlalu banyak yang begitu menggugat.

"Lebih baik kita usai disini."

Ketika dari belakang Jumin hendak menggaet lengannya, Zen mengamankan tubuhnya. "Kumohon, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi."

Seperti sudah terkumpul semua tenaganya, Zen berlalu begitu cepat dari hadapannya. Dan seperti kedatangannya, ia tidak pernah membawa apapun, hanya dirinya dengan kisah-kisahnya yang masalahat, maka ia kembali tanpa apapun. Jumin menghela napas pelan, sejak terakhir hanya bisa termenung begitu saja membiarkan Zen pergi sambil menatap hembusan langkah yang terbawa menjauh.

Kenapa menit-menit barusan rasanya ada yang mengunci bibirnya begitu rapat.

Kalau ditelaah, seorang Jumin Han yang bertindak tanduk dengan akal bukan dengan hawa nafsu... Ia bisa menyiapkan faktor-faktor pendukung kenapa pemutusan hubungan ini bisa terjadi. Pertama, ia mencari laki-laki yang serius dengannya sampai ke pernikahan. Kedua, Zen tidak ingin menikah. Mereka memiliki perbedaan kepentingan. Lalu apa? Selesai bukan? Kenapa harus ada unsur pemaksaan kalau mereka tidak menuju pada kiblat yang sama.

"Hyun!"

Tapi detik berganti dan ia memulai untuk mengejar jejak yang ditinggalkan Zen.

Apa ia bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bersamanya di masa-masa sulitnya? Zen hanya ingin, mulai sekarang membangun menaranya sendiri, jangan pernah mencampurinya dengan lelaki surai pekat itu. Pergilah menjauh, ia ingin sendiri.

Ketika Jumin berada di jarak yang dekat untuk menggapainya, muncullah sesosok lain di hadapan Zen. Sayangnya ia terlalu drama untuk memerhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak sosok lain yang tak ayal adalah _Mr. Chairman_.

Kecelakaan itu tidak membuatnya seketika mengangkat wajah, ia masih dalam kontrol dan tidak panik. "Maafkan aku," begitu saja sambil membungkuk, seolah ia bukan siapa-siapa begitu juga dengan yang ditabraknya.

Zen meneruskan kepulangannya sementara Jumin tidak bisa memajukan langkahnya lagi dengan keberadaan ayahnya, mereka lalu saling bertatapan. "Jumin, siapa itu?"

"Teman."

"Teman?" Tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Iya, dia temanku."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada temanmu tadi, hm?" , "Kenapa kelihatannya seperti itu?" Dilanjutkan dengan kunyahan mantap terhadap sepotong Steak Kaki Rusa Siberia.

Jumin diam menahan jengkel, menahan egonya, emosianya, dan semuanya ke dalam sempit dan mencekkiknya mahkota itu sambil sesekali melirik kesana kemari.

"Ada apa dengan Jumin, sayang?" , "Ada apa dengan temannya?"

Jangan lagi wanita jalang ini.

"Ah, baru kali ini aku melihat Jumin membawa orang lain ke rumah ini," , "tentunya sejak terakhir kali... dan tidak ada urusan bisnis." , "Teman yang Jumin bawa itu, dia menabrakku."

Seseorang bisa bahagia karena makan malam mewah, namun itu bukan dirinya. Jumin hanya memegangi peralatan makannya daritadi, supaya terlihat saja dia seperti sedang makan.

Ia ingin mengangkat pantat dan hengkang sesegera mungkin, namun ia hanya bisa mengecilkan bunyi dari helaan nafasnya ke volume yang paling kecil. "Siapa nama temanmu itu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Namanya Hyun."

"Baiklah... Jumin, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ujar wanita glamor itu. Dan tepat, kedua pasang mata langsung menyoroti dirinya.

Sedikit sekali ia hampir terlihat menyinggungkan senyum yang sangat terpaksa, menatap balik kedua orang yang berbeda haluan dengannya itu. "Tadi siang dia hanya ingin pulang dan secara tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Kedua pendengar terdiam dengan dongeng yang demikian. "Kau yakin hanya itu?" Tanya bapaknya, menahan sendoknya kepada mulutnya.

Jumin tentu saja tidak ingin meleberkan hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu, dia hanya berdehem. Dengan itu ayahnya yakin dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada piringnya kembali.

Sementara bedebah itu masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum a la-a la wanita antagonis, "Jumin, kau bisa cerita padaku lain kali," , "... tentunya kalau kau mau."

.

.

.

Tbc.

Thank you

.

.


	11. Stigma

Domestic Disturbance  
 _a Mystic Messenger fanfiction_

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Karena Zen tidak membawa sepeser uang pun, akhirnya ia membatalkan niatnya untuk naik kendaraan umum dan memesan taksi online. Ketika prosedurnya selesai sampai di tempat tujuan lalu hendak memasuki rumahnya untuk mengambil uang, sepasang matanya menangkap 2 sosok lain yang tidak semestinya. Semakin dekat langkahnya memperjelas pandangan untuk mengidentifikasi bahwa itu adalah Yoosung dan MC.

"Hyung dari mana saja kau!" Yoosung langsung menyahutinya begitu melihat tuan rumah datang. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak kemarin!"

Mereka bertiga pun saling berhadapan. "Ada urusan apa kalian ke sini?" Zen terlihat sangat tidak semega, sungguh.

"Ya ampun kenapa hyung jahat sekali?!" , "Untung saja kami masih bersabar menunggumu di sini!"

"Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar ke rumahmu," tambah MC. 'Bermain'? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjadikan rumahnya tempat wisata.

Zen tidak menjawab selebihnya. MC memberikan senyum sapaan kepadanya tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin membalas, dan tidak ingin tidak terlihat membalasnya juga. Akhirnya Zen menuntun sekaligus membiarkan kedua tamu tak diundang itu memasuki rumahnya.

Sudah sejak kapan mereka tidak bertemu? Entah, ia tidak merasa haru bahagia setelah dirinya lepas dari lembaga pemasyarakatan milik Jumin. Rasa bebas ada, namun tidak semenyenangkan itu. Setelah mengambil uang, Zen keluar kembali untuk membayar Bubber.

Pintu ditutup kembali, Yoosung segera membanting dirinya manja ke loveseat di ruangan, seolah lelah sekali, sementara MC masih memikirkan duduk dimana. Selanjutnya kedua pandangan itu sekan menyerangnya meminta pertunjukan lain untuk menghibur mereka. Zen menghela pelan, seharusnya sudah terlihat dari rautnya yang tidak mengenakan sama sekali. Mungkin mereka pikir ia hanya bercanda dengan raut masam itu.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat," ucapnya dengan nada malas. "Kalau kalian tidak ada urusan yang penting..." Ia kode halus tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami pergi ke rumahmu untuk melihat adik bayi, Zen."

Demi apapun, kalau ia sedang mood mungkin ia akan merasa ini cukup lucu. Dalam benaknya... sejak kapan MC tertular bakat Saeyoung seperti itu? Ia terdiam sebentar dengan rautnya yang masih sama, sementara memikirkan harus membalas apa.

"Bayi, eh? Bahkan aku belum melahirkan!" Ia berusaha mengikuti suasana yang ada, memasang wajah senatural mungkin.

"Oiya, sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengajak semuanya tapi sepertinya sibuk."

Kalimat Yoosung seketika mengalihkan pikiran Zen yang kalut. "Jadi karena kalian berdua menganggur ya bisa sampai ke sini?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa _cengengesan_.

"Ah, Saeyoung titip salam, dan dia bilang untuk meminta berkat saat perayaan lahirnya anakmu."

'... _Cobaan macam apalagi, tuhan?_ ' Zen membathin.

Dari posisinya yang masih berdiri menghadang pintu, akhirnya Zen ikut berbaur dan menempelkan pantatnya ke loveseat di antara mereka. Seperti MC yang masih mencoba untuk duduk elegan dan Yoosung dengan posisi hampir tiduran.

"Mana Jumin?" Tanya MC _savage_.

Kedua pandangan itu menatapnya, masih...

"Eh, apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" Zen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau bir!"

"Bocah sebaiknya minum air tajin saja," Zen sarkas menjawab Yoosung, 'bocah' itu lalu merubah rautnya seolah _ngambek_. "MC, bagaimana denganmu?"

"... sepertinya aku belum haus."

"Bukankah kalian sudah menunugguku sejak kemarin?"

MC terkekeh riang, mengingat perkataan Yoosung yang hiperbola. "Hmm... baiklah, seadanya saja."

Zen lalu segera menyingkir dari pandangan tamunya ke dapur. Untuk MC... dan Yoosung, ia tidak memiliki minuman khas untuk setiap orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya, bukan Saeyoung dengan Dr. Pepper-nya. Namun ia juga sudah malas berpikir dan merasa lelah sekali, untuk repot-repot memanjakan tamunya.

Tidak lama sampai Yoosung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan, ia bisa merasakan bahwa rumah ini terlihat lebih suram dari yang biasanya. Walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa sudah selama itu kediaman ini ditinggalkan karena pemiliknya harus menjadi tahanan sebuah _penthouse_.

Zen kembali datang membawa gelas-gelas bersama sebuah teko dan menaruhnya di meja. "Hmmm... ternyata ini bukan bir yang ditaruh di _pitcher_.." ucap Yoosung ketika ia menuangkan isi teko ke gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jumin?"

Ia yang sudah sempat lega kembali menegang karena pertanyaan itu. Kenapa wanita ini memiliki ingatan yang kuat?

Yoosung turut memusatkan perhatian kepadanya juga, ditatap seperti ini... Sejenak, Zen menghelakan nafas dan mengalihkan bola mata ke arah yang lain. "Entahlah, mungkin di rumahnya."

"Hyung... bukankah kau kekasihnya?" Yoosung menambah riuhnya suasana hati Zen.

Zen menatap para penontonnya kembali, lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di antara mereka. Mulutnya sudah terbuka sedikit untuk berucap, ingin ia menjawab seperti 'kalau kekasihnya, apa harus tau keberadannya setiap saat?' namun, apalah arti 'kekasih' sekarang. "Huh, dari awal aku tidak pernah menjadi apapun untuk orang itu."

"Astaga, kalian putus?" Celetuk MC dengan gelas itu masih dipegangnya.

Ia melirik perempuan di sebelahnya, "seperti itulah." Zen bad mood parah. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, sungguh.

"Hh... padahal aku sudah mengharapkan makan gratis di resepsi pernikahan kalian," Yoosung gaya anak pengungsian. Zen diam saja, kenapa rasanya orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini serasa Saeyoung semua?

"Apa kau pulang ke rumahmu karena kalian baru putus?"

Kalimat itu keras memanggilnya, "Kau... mengetahuinya?" Zen cukup terkejut.

"Apa itu benar?" MC pun mendadak senang dengan spekulasinya.

"Iya, aku baru saja," jawab singkat lelaki itu bersama segaris senyum tipis.

"Kenapa?"

Zen hanya memberikan pandangan yang sulit kepada MC, terdiam untuk beberapa saat... "Sebenarnya akulah yang mengatakan untuk berpisah pertama kali."

MC mengerutkan wajahnya, menyesal dengan berita yang didengarnya. "Apa aku boleh mendengar ceritamu?"

"Cerita! Cerita!" Yoosung seketika bak anak yang antusias dibacakan cerita terenovela pengantar tidur.

Dan begitulah, Zen telah mengatakan apa yang harus diceritakan dari prespektifnya.

"Oh, Zen..." hanya itu yang bisa MC katakan. Narasumber sendiri juga tidak berkata apapun lagi, terdiam dengan rupa yang muram. Setelahnya semua bisu, tidak tahu harus memberi komentar macam apa begitu terus hingga beberapa saat.

"Hmm... Banyak kok artis yang mengaku dirinya gay di depan publik," ucap Yoosung dengan nadanya yang biasa. Zen stagnan mendengarnya, MC sedikit mengerling namun tak berkutik.

Perempuan itu lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada kepala rambut putih keabuan, ingin melihat bagaimana sepertinya reaksi korban terhadap saran kepadanya.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu seperti itu..." Keduanya, Yoosung dan MC melihat kepada sosok yang agak tertunduk itu dengan kalimat tanggapannya. Hampir tampak bahwa raut itu sebenarnya mengulaskan senyum pasrah yang sangat tipis.

"Jadi kau mendukung hubunganku dengan Jumin...?"

Belum Yoosung menjawab, MC tetiba mendengus angkuh, "Kau pikir apa selama ini, Zen? Apa kami tidak terlihat seperti mendukungmu?"

"Begitukah?" Ia masih belum cukup semangat dengan respon positif penggemarnya.

MC tersenyum pelit, "memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami selama ini?"

Tatapan Zen terasa makin sulit. "Kau tahu kan... aku dan Jumin, kami berdua..." sungguh ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lurus. "Dan kukira kalian..."

Perempuan itu memasang tampang sabar, sementara Yoosung antara dengar atau tidak sedang chatting dengan operator pulsa.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan kalau kau gay? Apa kami akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

Sekujur dirinya terketuk.

Ia tidak pernah memiliki waktu selama ini untuk mendengarnya langsung, walau hanya dari MC. Tapi kalimat barusan kedengarannya cukup menyejukkan. Zen menghela sambil mengulaskan seulas senyum yang tipis dikala getir.

MC cukup senang dengan respon itu. Merasa lebih baik ia pun menyenderkan dirinya ke belakang, mempertemukan helaian panjang rambut cokelatnya dengan sofa yang tidak lebih empuk.

Zen masih melebarkan kedua kakinya sembari duduk, pandangannya maju namun tertunduk, kedua ujung jari tangannya saling bersentuhan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kembali pada Jumin."

Seluruh udara di ruangan serasa hilang seketika, terhenyak. "apapun itu alasannya..." sambungnya dengan nafas berat.

Kedua tamu itu lalu terdiam dengan jawaban Zen, entah tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Air muka si korban nampak tidak lebih elok dipandang dan tidak lebih bahagia dirasa.

MC lalu menarik seulas senyum, "baiklah Zen, kalau itu keputusanmu."

"Uh, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang..." Ujar Yoosung masih memantengi layar ponsel pintarnya. "Aku punya jadwal penting hari ini kau tahu, ini benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

Zen diam saja, lagi. Yoosung Kim, apalagi yang lebih penting untuknya daripada League of Loneliness of Life? MC juga tahu dirinya tidak akan lama. Ia baru bisa memasuki rumah Zen pada saat petang, tentu sebelumnya ia tak menduga kalau sesi curhat sendiri saja akan berdurasi 2 jam.

"Aku sudah memesan Bubber dari tadi, lho!" Yoosung segera mengangkat pantatnya dari lengan sofa, lalu keluar begitu saja.

Ia pergi seenak jidatnya saja. Yoosung tidak pernah terdengar bahwa ia memesan Bubber, terlalu tiba-tiba. Zen mulai merapikan gelas-gelas di meja, kalau tidak mendadak sungguh MC akan membantunya kerja rodi.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah, MC berdiri menghadang pandangan Zen. "Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu," , "apapun yang kau pilih aku yakin itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Zen memberikan senyum sebagai balasannya, namun tentu tidak sumringah. Lalu setelah kata-kata terakhirnya, MC undur diri sambil menuju pintu. Sedetik kemudian sebelum pintu benar-benar ditutup, muncul kembali sosok itu, "dadah hyungggg! Sampai jumpa!"

Setidaknya konsolidasi ini cukup sebagai pertolongan pertama baginya yang sudah patah arang. Tentu, ia tidak menceritakan soal penyakitnya kepada kedua orang barusan, bukan keraguan darinya kepada MC dan Yoosung tetapi, sudahlah... ia ingin melupakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya menaruh cucian kotor itu di bak pencuci piring. Tiba-tiba tulang dadanya terasa nyeri sekaligus rasa tidak mengenakan di perutnya, ia meringis sedikit dan menyenderkan lengannya pada meja dapur... setidaknya ia masih bisa berdiri. Lalu dihampirinya benda pendingin besar yang ditangkap penglihatannya, membuka pintunya dan menarik minuman favoritnya keluar.

Yang biasanya penuh semangat kenarsisan sedang hilang rupanya, ia benar-benar putus asa. Kesembuhan? Entahlah, untuk sekarang... Ia sudah berpikir kotor ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, bahwa ia akan melupakan semuanya malam ini.

Tidak mudah ketika dirimu kembali ke lapangan yang pernah kau tinggalkan.

Bulan demi bulan yang dilaluinya semasa vakum –karena hal yang tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, membuat namanya terlupa. Selepas menolak beberapa pekerjaan saat itu, kini tangga-tangga impiannya telah berpindah tangan ke orang lain. Siapa lagi yang bisa menerima dirinya sekarang?

"Zen, kukira kau sudah berhenti?"

"Zen, darimana saja kau?"

"Zen, maaf untuk kali ini tidak bisa."

"Maaf tidak ada peran untukmu."

"Zen?"

"Zen."

"Zen..."

"Zen...?"

"Zen?!"

Akhirnya ia anya keluar ke bagian belakang gedung itu sambil mulai membakar rokok kereteknya, menghisapnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja. Malam sudah sangat gelap, dengan pandangannya ia melewati pagar jaring di depannya, melihat jalanan yang dingin. Mungkin sebaiknya untuk hari ini pulang saja, padahal baru pagi buta. Selama ini, ia hanya menunggu kabar mistik dan kepastian yang berubah. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu sejak kepulangannya kepada kehidupannya yang ia rindukan.

RFA sehat, begitu juga dirinya yang berusaha bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi kegilaan apapun. Dan sepertinya wanita rambut cokelat panjang itu sudah membeberkannya kepada yang lain. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Jumin. Sebenarnya ia ingin enyah pada 1 lingkungan yang sama, namun hatinya tidak sampai.

Pintu di sebelahnya tetiba terbuka. "Zen, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Seorang yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya itu lantas langsung menarik perhatian calon korban. "Siapa?"

"Dia bilang, kau sudah tahu dirinya siapa."

Harapannya ragu untuk tumbuh. "Sutradara? Produser?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu segera."

Begitu bertemu pintu ruangan yang ia diberitahukan untuk memasukinya, tanpa segan jemarinya tergerak menekan kenopnya. Diawali dengan tarikan nafas panjang, dan menatap pintu yang... sepertinya ini ruangan yang baru diganti selama dia pergi? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti ruangan sutradara atau orang penting yang berkaitan. Dengan harapannya yang prematur, ia membuat pintu terbuka.

Jadi sosok itulah yang ingin menemuinya, Jumin. Sedang menyenderkan pantatnya ke meja sambil memunggunginya.

Mendengar pesanannya sudah datang, Jumin lantas menoleh mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua, "Hyun."

Zen terkejut, namun hanya untuk 1 detik pertama. Selebihnya ia langsung menyesali niatnya untuk memijaki lantai ruangan itu, ia balik arah dan berputar kembali dengan langkah yang memburu sementara tahu Jumin mengikuti sambil terus memanggil namanya. Tuhan, walau kantornya sudah selarut ini tapi tentu masih ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat gelagatnya dengan seorang mencurigakan yang mengekor.

Hingga terus sampai ia keluar dari gedung, Jumin terpaksa sampai harus menarik lengan rapuh itu. Akhirnya Zen berhenti, namun tak kelak memandangkan wajahnya kepada sosok mantan. "Hyun, dengarkan aku dulu."

Namun belum beberapa Zen seketika dapat menarik tangannya kembali lalu melanjutkan pelariannya. Tapi Jumin tidak gentar dan terus mengejar. Kedua langkah mereka dipercepat, kalau bisa lari. "Hyun!" Inginnya Zen berkata, hingga sekiranya lelaki itu bisa mengkondisikan dirinya untuk tidak beteriak di tengah jalan.

Jumin akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan hingga dapat menggapai –atau pada kadar sakit yang diterimanya adalah menjambak— sekuncir kuda milik Zen.

Jumin akhirnya harus melakukan dengan cara yang lebih keras karena Zen tidak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, ia menghadapkan dirinya ke depan lelaki yang enggan padanya itu sambil menekan kedua sisi bahunya agar tidak lepas. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

Zen menahan semua yang ia katakan, wajahnya ia palingkan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan sebuah perbuatan, sebuah tamparan mendarat di muka mahluk penuh paksaan di hadapannya.

Ini bukan tamparan bagi Jumin, sepertinya tinju. Ia rasa hidungnya hampir patah, namun darah sudah mengalir dan otaknya serasa terbentur hebat. Zen diam saja, tahu atas perbuatannya tapi ia tidak peduli, tidak perlu ada rasa bersalah.

Pelaku akhirnya pergi melewati hambatannya, tidak mau tahu bagaimana sikon manusia di belakangnya. Hampir ia lupa, tadi di mana memarkirkan motor kesayangannya. Namun rupanya, ia tidak dapat jalan terlalu jauh. Sesaat sesuatu dari belakang menghantam kepalanya keras, membuat kesadarannya hilang dan menggelap seketika.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Thank you for all the advice, goodbye.


	12. Reconciliation

Domestic Disturbance  
 _a Mystic Messenger fanfiction_

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Ia akhirnya dapat membuka matanya, namun pemandangan yang didapatinya tidak lebih terang daripada saat menutup mata. Bajingan itu... pikirnya Jumin pastilah yang menculiknya. Ia tidak tahu dirinya di mana, sekarang jam berapa, dan juga tidak tahu di mana pelaku. Tapi ia mendecih angkuh, kalau begini cara lelaki wajah bonyok itu bermain, jangan harap ia akan membuka mulutnya. Strategi seperti ini tidak akan membantu.

ia tidak disekap, tidak diikat, dan mulutnya juga tidak dilakban. Hanya saja ruangan itu benar-benar gelap. Tidak ada cahanya 1 titik pun, ia tidak punya petunjuk arah. Dari posisi tiduran perlahan tubuhnya bangkit. Dirinya sendiri tidak merasakan sakit yang tidak wajar dari sekujur tubuhnya, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang ternyata masih utuh.

Ia tidak tahu harus kemana hingga memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan ke depan hingga menabrak sebuah permukaan yang keras, ia berusaha meraba-rabanya, hingga benar merasa itu adalah kenop pintu. Ia kira pintu itu akan dikunci, namun tidak. Dibukanyalah pintu itu...

Ia kira ia bebas, namun ini adalah level terberat saat menghadapi boss terakhir di dalam game. Tentulah sosok Jumin yang dibicarakan, kurang bukti apalagi kalau ialah biang keladinya. Sekarang ia berada di ruangan dengan penerangan cukup, barang-barang yang kelihatan mahal dan _futuristik_. Zen sudah hapal dengan figur penthouse yang pernah mengurungnya, ia tahu ini bukan tempat terkutuk itu.

"Hyun, mau pergi ke mana kau?" Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Zen yang masih belum bergerak segikitpun, dengan langkah yang hampir benar-benar lambat. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, namun ia berusaha untuk menghindar sebisa mungkin. Dilihatnya di belakang Jumin ada pintu, ia yakin itu adalah pintu keluar satu-satunya.

Sebelum Jumin benar-benar memblokir jalannya, Zen segera berlari naik ke atas ranjang. Sepasang kakinya berhenti dan mata gelapnya menatap sosok yang mulai anarki itu dari bawah. Zen sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan cacian dan makian terkait penganiayaan yang dilakukan kepadanya. Siapa lagi yang menghantam kepalanya hah? Untung ia masih hidup dan otaknya masih berada di dalam kepala.

Jumin tahu tujuan manik scarlet yang terlihat acuh sekali di hadapannya adalah pintu keluar. Tapi tentu ia takkan membiarkannya.

"Zen..." Jumin menghelakan nafas. "Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Tatapnya sedikit mendongak.

"Apa kesalahanku sehingga membuatmu seperti itu?"

Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak, ia tidak terpaku sama sekali dengan kalimat murah barusan. Namun Jumin mulai berpindah, sesegera mungkin Zen lompat dari ranjang dan kini ia dekat sekali dengan muka pintu.

Segeralah Zen memutar kenop pintu idamannya, namun tidak bisa. Sementara ia sadar langkah-langkah mengerikan telah menyeru dari belakangnya. Ia berusaha mendobrak dengan bahunya lalu kenop itu diperlakukan kasar lagi, namun sama. Ia mendecih, tentu saja. Ia segera membalikkan badan, kini Jumin benar-benar di depan muka.

Zen ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga, namun mengingat perbedaan jarak dirinya dengan Jumin sangatlah tidak memungkinkan. Dengan lokasi di belakang pintu dan terpojok, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali memberikan tatapan dengan kebencian penuh kepada mahluk di depannya.

Tetapi Jumin melanjutkan langkah terakhirnya hingga jarak di antaranya hampir tidak ada. Mereka tak lain hanya baru mengirimkan tatapan masing-masing.

Zen hendak mendorong bau lelaki didepannya, namun dihardik sebelah tangannya itu segera.

Ia berpikiran buruk, kekuatan yang diterimanya serasa untuk mematahkan pergelangan tangan seseorang. Zen sugguh membara dengan tatapan matanya. Sementara ia, manik onxy itu begitu dingin seolah tidak merasakan satupun. Sebelah tangan Zen yang lain tiba-tiba direbut juga dengan gaya yang sama, oleh manusya yang sama. Kedua tangan lalu dipasung ke pintu, di kiri dan kanan sisi kepalanya.

Jumin lalu memajukan pandangannya terus, yang tenang dan tidak tersentuh. Awalnya Zen nampak berani untuk melawan, namun pintu dibelakangnya tidak memberikan ruang lagi. Selanjutnya ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, berharap dapat menghindari kontak dengan Jumi. Namun, lelaki itu tidak berhenti hingga Zen bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menggelitik di leher... naik turun. "apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada, hm?" Lelaki itu mulai menyusur ke sisi yang lain, membuat Zen tanpa sadar merubah dan menyelaraskan posisinya juga, membiarkan sekujur lehernya dieksploarasi begitu saja.

Namun seketika Jumin melepaskan semuanya.

Ia menyingkir, membuat jarak di antara mereka lalu duduk di tepi ranjang itu. "... katakanlah sesuatu." Jumin berkata seraya membuka ponselnya, dengan urusan hanya-tuhan-yang-tahunya.

Sebenarnya dengan pikirannya yang sudah tidak amat jinak, Zen sempat berfikir kalau... bisa saja, lelaki berkemeja itu melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya, apapun itu sampai yang paling mengerikan. Tapi apa, ia dilepaskannya mudah.

Zen masih dengan pandangannya yang agak bingung dan Jumin meliriknya, saja.

Jumin tak lama berdiri, sempat membuat si sandera was-was, namun ternyata ia ke haluan yang lain. Menuju kulkas di ruangan itu dan mengambil sebotol sparkling water. Mana wine? Sedang sehat? Jumin diam saja menikmati sendiri tanpa menawarkan, selanjutnya dia mulai tertarik dengan majalah masakan yang ada di meja tv.

Zen tidak dapat bergerak dan tidak ingin. Ia serasa mengunci dirinya di teretori yang kecil itu, pojok ruangan, belakang pintu. Ia takkan menyerah, sampai kesempatan untuk merenggut kunci kamar dari Jumin datang kepadanya.

Namun, tentu saja malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi juaranya.

Zen benar-benar keras kepala untuk tidak bergerak, ia pikir dengan mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu akan memudahkan. Beberapa jam berlalu dan posisinya dari berdiri berubah menjadi duduk lalu menggulung dirinya di atas lantai hingga waktu di ruangan menunjukan subuh.

Dan benar sampai Jumin terpanggil untuk melihat kondisi sosok itu sebenarnya. Ia mendengus, benar saja ia tertidur.

Tiba-tiba Zen membuka matanya kembali, namun sudah dalam posisi yang sangat berbeda.

Jumin di atasnya dan ia sadari seluruh pakaian sudah tidak menempel pada tubuhnya lagi. Tidak ada posisi yang spesial, kedua tangannya tidak dikunci, tidak ada tali atau hal aneh lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jumin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "akhirnya kau bicara juga." Wajah memerah Zen kian terlihat jengkel. "Sekarang coba... kau bicara lebih banyak lagi," tangan paling terkutuk Jumin segera menangkup pipinya. Zen langsung menepis tangan itu darinya, tapi tentu tidak bisa, ia hanya menguatkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jumin, berharap akan lepas. Namun semakin kuat ia berusaha, semakin menjerit tulang rahangnya. Zen berusaha untuk menahannya, namun sangat menyakitkan hingga ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. "Kalau kau masih tidak ingin bicara..." dengan tangan yang sama, jari tengah Jumin mulai memasuki mulutnya. Lantas Zen segera menggunakan 1 tangannya lagi untuk mendorong bahu lelaki di atasnya. Tapi tidak, Jumin hanya terguncang sedikit

Jumin terus memasukan jarinya, 1 , 2, 3, kedalam mulutnya zen... hingga ia tersedak dengan saliva sendiri yang sudah berceceran. Semuanya namun ia masih tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Ingin sekali ia sebenarnya menonjok wajah di atasnya... namun ia lihat lagi, bahwa masih ada tanda berkas penganiayaan dirinya kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namun karena terkandung kesal, ia gigit saja jari-jari dalam mulutnya, Jumin seketika menarik jemarinya kembali. Kesempatan berhasil membuat Zen bangkit dari posisinya lekas lalu mulai kehilangan arah untuk berlari ke mana.

Zen menjauh dari ranjang. Satu-satunya yang dicari adalah baju... tidak, pengeliatannya yang sudah menyusuri ruangan tidak dapat menangkap seonggok pakaian pun. Tanpa sadar Jumin telah menanggalkan posisi dari ranjang, sudah menapaki lantai terlihat siap menerkamnya. Zen mundur hingga berpapasan dengan jendela di belakangnya. Kalap, ia mulai melempar sebuah figura ke hadapan Jumin. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak kaget, ia tahu perangai mantannya yang brutal.

Terus, mereka menjaga posisi yang tegang... Zen berpindah sedikit demi sedikit, membuat penglihatan Jumin melekat dengan kuat mengikuti. Tidak ada yang mengerikan sesungguhnya, ini tidak seperti bahwa ia akan disiksa, diperkosa, atau dibunuh. Jumin terlihat sepeti biasa dengan tatapannya yang memang tidak pernah berubah, namun sekujur tubuh Zen terlihat bergitu paranoid seolah akan disula.

Sampai Zen gelap mata meraba sesuatu di atas meja dan tiba-tiba dilemparnya begitu saja, tepat ke kepala lelaki di depannya.

Suasana seketika terpecah seperti bunyi lemparan barang pecah belah itu. Zen kini teridam, membatu, tatapannya berubah mulai bingung dan lebih paranoid lagi. Jumin diam di posisinya dengan darah yang terlihat meleleh dari dahinya, meluncur hingga hampir ke leher. Pecahan botol sparkling water itu bertebaran kacau. Seketika Jumin tergerak lalu menarik Zen, ia yang masih terkejut membiarkan dirinya diambil begitu saja.

Dirinya kembali dibanting ke muka kasur dengan posisi yang sama, tentunya di bawah. Zen seketika berontak sampai terjadi pergulatan hebat, hingga akhirnya berhasil mendorong mundur Jumin sampai posisi _women on top_. Sebelah tangan Jumin tiba-tiba menarik bahu lelaki di atasnya itu untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Tak terima, Zen refleks hendak meninjunya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Zen terdiam... dengan pandangannya yang sudah kacau, wajah menggebu merah, mungkin kombinasi amarah dan malu, raut kacau beradu sulit dipisahkan. Jumin tahu kepalanya akan berhenti bernafassebentar lagi, bantal pun sudah terpercik oleh rasa sakitnya. Wajahnya ia biarkan berdarah-darah, visualisasi dan bukti yang sengaja tidak dihilangkan dengan harapan pengakuan dari pelaku.

Begitu ditantang, "ukh," hanya gumam-guman tidak jelas yang bisa diucapkan Zen.

Ia melepaskan genggaman yang menantang dari kerah baju korban teraniaya, matanya mulai berair. "Kembalikan... dimana kau sembunyikan bajuku..."

"Aku sudah membuangnya lewat jendela."

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" Beringasnya terbagun, menarik kerah lelaki itu, kembali. My ex is a beast.

Jumin diam saja, namun Zen tahu kalau sepertinya ini kegilaan yang serius. Detik selanjutnya ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh itu, lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik tempat kejadian. Ia membuka-buka laci, memeriksa kolong ranjang, tidak lupa lemari. Sekaligus, membuka jendela dan melihat siapa tahu bajunya sedang terbang di bawah angin.

Selepasnya dari kamar mandi, sebagai destinasi terakir yang ternyata terbukti tidak bersalah juga, ia meliat Jumin tetap berada di tempatnya tidak bergerak... berbaring begitu saja. Di kepalanya yang masih belum stabil nampak tak ada pilihan, ia pun menghampiri jasad di atas kain tempat tidur itu.

Ia duduk di sampingnya, tidak berfikir Jumin telah menutup matanya. Namun bukannya apa, ia malah merogoh2 kantung baju, kantung celana, meraba-raba tubuh sekarat itu berharap ada kunci. Tapi ia ingat tidak akan keluar begitu saja walau kuncinya ditemukan, bajunya, bajunya masih belum.

Namun tidak ada yang tersisa darinya, Zen mendecih. Satu satunya pakaian di ruangan itu adalah pakaian Jumin sendiri. Tapi kalau ia membuaknaya begitu saja, pasti akan muncul kaprah yang salah.

Ia kembali menatap sosok itu yang benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak dengan tatapan yang biasa. Ia menghela berat pertama, lalu pelan-pelan mendekatkan kepalanya bermaksud mencoba mendengar nafas Jumin. selanjutnya Zen menyentuh dahinya, sedikit, yang sudah kotor berlumuran.

Zen mendecih, lalu diambil sebuah bantal di hadapannya, untuk membekap kepala berambut itam itu. "Argh, JUMIN. BANGUNLAH. KALAU TIDAK. AKU AKAN. MEMBUNUHMU."

Jumin lantas melakukan perlawanan, ia menggerakan kedua tangannya agar bantal itu menyingkir. Zen lalu membiarkan bantal itu disingkirkan Jumin, lalu mereka bertatapan. Tatapan ruby itu terlihat tanpa ada rasa menyesal, sungguh siapa yang sado sekarang.

Jumin akhirnya membangunkan dirinya sendiri, Zen mulai curiga lelaki itu sedang mengensumsi obat-obatan karena tidak terlihat kesakitan. Korban tergerak ke hadapan sebuah telepon di meja nakas, tidak menghiraukan tersangka tangkap tanngan di sebelahnya.

"Aku minta 1 setel baju," , "apa saja, all size."

Jumin lalu pergi dari sana menuju kamar mandi, Zen hanya menatap seluruh gerak-geriknya dari belakang. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka membiarkan bunyi gemercik air terdengar cukup jelas, tentu di suasana yang begitu hening. Diam-diam Zen mendekat, melihat bahwa Jumin sedang membasuh wajah sekaligus kepalanya...

Agak lama Jumin di kamar mandi, walau kelihatannya hanya berdiri di depan wastafel saja. Zen untuk saat ini tidak tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu... namun tetap ia belum tenang. Bel pintu berbunyi, Jumin keluar dari kamar mandi menuju pintu, berpapasan dengan Zen pun diam saja. Seketika ia baru ingat dirinya tidak berpakaian dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Jumin lalu melemparkan uang tip kepada _bellboy_ lalu ia berkata, "biarkan pintunya terbuka."

Transaksi itu hanya sebentar saja, selanjutnya Jumin membuka pintu makin lebar. Ia lalu membanting pakaian yang masih dibungkus plastik bening itu ke atas ranjang. Zen tahu itu sudah selesai, ia muncul denngan raut yang bingung.

"Itu pakaian untukmu," ucap Jumin. Lalu ia duduk di sisi lain ranjang itu, terlihat menjauh.

Zen mengambil pakaian itu dan segera memakaianya di tempat. Namun semua itu terjadi di belakang Jumin, ia memunggungi lelaki itu. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk berpakaian. Zen dapat melihat jelas bahwa pintu itu kini terbuka lebar, sebelah tangannya masih ada di leher kaos lengan panjang yang telah dikenakannya, mulai berfikir...

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

Zen bertanya, tapi begitu saja. Ia masih di tempatnya dan Jumin juga sama, lelaki itu duduk, kakinya terbuka lebar namun kepalanya terlihat tunduk.

"Terserah padamu."

Zen lalu melangkah menuju pintu, yang di mana melewati Jumin juga.

Tetapi ia berhenti begitu sampai tepat di depan laki-laki itu, mengabaikan pintu yang tadi dikejarnya.

Ia menghela napas berat, lalu menundukan posisinya agar setara dengan Jumin. "Apa kau... marah padaku?"

Jumin tidak sempat menjawab, namun setetes darah dari kepalanya meluncur dan menabrak lantai. Zen masih dapat melihatnya. "Jumin, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Ia spontan mengguncang bahu Jumin, membuat wajah itu yang tadi tertunduk ikut tampak.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya, "Sejauh ini cukup baik."

Sekarang wajah lelaki berambut terang itu yang terlihat cemas berat, ia benar-benar takut. Tidak ada perubahan raut pada Jumin, tidak... ia sedikit pucat.

"Jumin..." sebutir air mata mengucur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, yang disebut diam saja, akan sejauh mana air mata itu. Zen mulai terisak sendiri, perlahan-lahan tergerak lalu memeluk lelaki di hadapannya "Jumin, kumohon maafkan aku..." dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu orang yang sama.

Jumin tersenyum tipis, "huh, aku belum mati, Hyun."

Pelan-pelan Zen mengangkat kepalanya, membuat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Jumin menghadapi wajah menyedihkan di mukanya dengan seulas senyum tipis, yang artinya masih seribu. Tapi masih belum, sekujur sisi tubuhnya belum menerima rangkulan atau sentuhan balik sedikitpun. Walau ada yang ingin diutarakan oleh kepalanya, sangat mengganjal dan ia juga memiliki sesuatu untuk dipertanyakan.

Kedua tangan Jumin perlahan naik lalu mengusap pipi yang basah itu, "jangan menangis karenaku." Mata ruby yang merah dan makin memerah di depannya tidak menjawab dengan kata, hanya isakan yang pelan.

Seolah tahu, mereka bergerak mendekatkan wajah masing-masing hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut sekedar menempel, namun ketika Jumin mulai terbawa arus menginginkannya lagi, Zen menghindar.

"Kepalamu harus diobati terlebih dahulu," ujar Zen dengan suara yang sedikit parau, rautnya masih cemas.

Mendengarnya, membuat wajahnya sekarang berubah seperti tokoh penjahat, "tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada seks."

Zen terdiam sekarang, namun mungkin dalam artian yang lain. "Jumin, aku tidak mau kalau aku benar-benar membunuhmu kali ini."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Yo Thankies.


	13. Bonus: Anathema

Domestic Disturbance  
 _I don't own nothing but the story_

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **OOC, typo(s), sex intercourse, explicit kali yee, pwp, nipple play, isi 40% lebih banyak, dan lain sebagaynya.**

* * *

Zen tidak berkutik, tidak berkelit, tidak bergerak, atau bahkan hampir tidak bernapas. Ia berdiri pada jarak itu, kaku mematung. Sebenarnya ia hanya gugup, kakinya serasa bergetar dan sekujur badannya merinding, detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak stabil hingga ia mulai merasa sesak. Jumin di depannya mulai menarik dasinya sendiri, membuka kancing kemejanya dengan sedikit _grasa-grusu_ , lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. Zen bertempat pada jarak tertentu menghadap si lelaki suram yang duduk di atas ranjang, bagaikan predator dan mangsa.

Ia merasa akan meninggal saat itu juga kala Jumin selesai lalu menatapnnya lekat. "Kemarilah, Hyun."

Demi apapun ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. "Kita... bisa melakukannya lain kali."

Tentu itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar Jumin, terlihat dari rautnya yang makin mendingin. Zen sama sekali masih belum bergerak. "Kemarilah," ujarnya seraya mengangkat diri dan berjalan menghampiri, membuat Zen bertambah panik.

Begitu sampai pada jarak yang cukup, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Jumin menarik sebelah tangan Zen, lalu tangan yang satunya lagi seenaknya. Rasanya cukup kasar, tapi demi apapun ia rasa takkan melakukan perlawanan apapun kali ini.

"Hah?" Zen nampak heran, tidak mengerti, sekaligus bingung. Seutas pita merah yang kelihatannya cukup tebal, dikatkan terhubung kepada kedua pergelangan tangannya, "Jumin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jumin masih diam, sungguh, ia benar-benar serius dalam hal membuat simpul pada calon korbannya. "Kh—!" Zen ingin meringis namun ia tahan. Kalau ditarik kembali apa faeda kedua tangannya dikunci sekarang, bisa jadi, tak lain adalah mengurangi kemungkinan hal gila yang akan dia lakukan.

Jumin lalu mengangkat pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan mata ruby di depannya itu, ia melihat Zen masih nampak bingung dan takut. Jumin menyeringai tipis, lalu ia berpindah hingga berada di belakang calon target. Sekujur tubuh Zen terasa tersengat begitu ujung jemari Jumin menyentuh pinggangnya, walau sebenarnya ia masih berpakaian.

"Apa kau bisa membuka bajumu?"

"Tentu tidak bisa! Kau sudah mengunci tanganku seperti ini," ia menggerakan tangannya yang lumpuh itu sedikit, pembuktian fisik.

"Jawaban yang bagus."

Dengan itu, kedua lengan Jumin langsung masuk dari bawah bajunya lalu menelusuri tubuh seorang itu. Panas sekujur yang sudah ada bertambah, sesungguhnya ia masih merinding, merasakan sentuhan itu semua bagaikan listrik yang mengalir perlahan namunmematikan. Ia sendiri hanya dapat menggeliat dalam kadar yang sangat sedikit, membantah sensasi ketika kulitnya disentuh, terutama pada bagian sensitif... tidak, sekujur badannya sekarang merasa sangat sensitif. Namun ketika jemari terkutuk itu terhenti pada dadanya... wajahnya serasa amat panas, mungkin sangat merah, dirinya yang sudah menggebu daritadi makin menjadi saja. Jumin hanya baru melakukan 1 sentuhan pada bulatan pink itu, namun sontak membuat keduanya menegang.

Jumin lalu menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu yang gemetaran itu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, walau di luar kelihatannya tidak begitu senang, namun di dalamnya lebih.

Namun ia tak banyak memainkan puting korban, hanya untuk sekedar menambah riuh suasana.

"Majulah ke depan..." Ujarnya pelan di telinga Zen, seketika menggetarkan seluruh area atas tubuhnya.

"A-aku... " akhirnya Zen perlahan... sangaat perlahan sekali mulai memajukan langkahnya. Namun Jumin nampaknya sengaja, hampir melimpahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya kepada Zen.

Karena Zen lama sekali, tiba-tiba Jumin langsung mendorongnya begitu saja. "Ukh—!" Untungnya ia jatuh sudah pada muka kasur. Posisinya sekarang kini Zen tengkurap di bawah dan Jumin di atas.

Suara Zen hampir terpendam pada ranjang yang membal itu, "Jumin... berat."

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya tersenyum, tentu saja, ini esensinya, bermain tindih.

Tiba-tiba tanpa memperdulikan, "Aakh—!" Kuncir kudanya ditarik oleh Jumin, dengan tidak sewajarnya, sungguh itu benar-benar perih. Lalu karena sebenarnya kepala Zen menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya sengaja untuk melihat sosok diatasnya walau hanya sedikit, seketika dengan kekuatan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah muak dengannya, kepalannya dibenamkan, ditekan, ditindas... "Mmh—!"

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," ia berbisik kepada telinga yang sudah memerah itu, lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

Dari belakang, perlahan Jumin mulai melucuti celana Zen. "T-tunggu, tungggu!" Seketika pergerakan Jumin terhenti. "... ah... aku belum siap untuk... bagian bawah.." Ia bersumpah, ketika mengatakan ini nyawanya serasa sedang dicabut. Untung saja, dengan posisi itu Jumin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Malah, detik kemudian Jumin langsung menarik baju Zen ke atas. Walaupun sesunguhnya ruangan itu dingin, namun yang terasa adalah hawa panas yang makin menyeruak ketika sekujur punggungnya terekspos, tampil apa adanya di hadapan laki-laki itu. Pada detik selanjutnya, Jumin segera membalikan posisi hingga Zen kini bisa bertatapan dengannya.

Sungguh, poni rambut peraknya sudah kacau berantakan, wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya terlihat tidak teratur... Jumin dingin menanggapi ini, tidak terlukis apapun walau segaris di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu... bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba Jumin mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menunjukan tinjunya.

"H-hah..?" Zen tidak memahaminya secara utuh. Ketakutnnya yang tadinya merendah, kini melonjak tinggi.

Dan seketika itu juga, tinju yang tadinya hanya diperlihatkan, diarahkan kepadanya.

* * *

"Hah!"

Seketika ia terbangun, lalu langsung menoleh pada sesosok disampingnya. Ia melihat jam dinding dalam keredupan. Astaga ini masih jam 2 malam... sekujur pakaiannya masih utuh menempel, ruangan ini dingin namun badannya panas sekali. Jumin disampingnya terlihat tenang dalam kedamaian, tidak... ia adalah sosok yang sudah teraniaya selama ini. Sebuah balutan penutup luka masih menempel di dahinya, belum lagi pada hidungnya... melihat itu, membut dirinya sendiri sakit.

Apa ia kembali hanya karena merasa bersalah, sekedar permintaan maaf atas perbuatannya yang beringas?

Ia akhirnya berusaha tenang lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali, posisinya kini berhadapan menatap lurus sepasang mata yang sudah tertutup itu. Mimpi apa lagi barusan... seketika sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh figur Jumin, dengan alasan memastikan kalau ia masih bernafas. Tapi tidak bisa, tangannya kembali lagi...

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih panas daripada yang sebelumnya, tubunya hampir merinding, dan jantungnya mulai tak karuan... mengambil nafas susah sekali tidak mau tenang... tidak... jangan sekarang... apa efek mimpi barusan. Melihat bibir di depannya yang sangat diam, mata tertutup, keadaan yang lengang dari pertahanan. Ia berusaha menjepit kedua kakinya... walau dengan mata yang hampir tertutup ia tatap masih, sosok di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, membantu mengurangi kesesakan yang ada. Lalu dia pikir karena ini tidak membantu, ia membalikan posisi untuk mengalihkan diri dari sosok yang mengganggunya itu. Tapi tetap tidak... ia masih merasa tegangan kuat dibagian bawahnya, ia mengingat kuat bahwa ini saatnya tidur... dirinya harus tenang.. harus...

Tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebilah tangan merangkul pinggulnya dari belakang, tegangan dari sekujur tubuhnya bertambah seribu seketika. "Hyun...?" Ia mulai panik, ketakutannya memuncak. "Hyun?" Tidak, ia takkan berpaling.

"Hyun!" Seketika sebelah tangannya ditarik, lalu mereka berhadapan. Beterimaksaih lah kepada lampu yang sudah dimatikan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Zen menarik nafas panjang, "eh.. iya.." terdengar sekali dari suaranya, yang terkecit.

"Apa itu benar?" Nada Jumin kedengarannya serius.

"Iya—aah..!"

Tanpa disangka, lelaki itu seketika menendang –dalam intensitas yang lebih rendah— kemaluan Zen dengan lututnya. Jumin tahu, kali ini lawannya takkan marah, kalau ia bisa membuatnya kalah dengan rangsangan yang ia berikan. Si tersangka tangkap tangan menambah tekanannya... sambil ia terus memerhatikan wajah di depannya. "J—Jumiin..." antara tersiksa, geli, dan terangsang.

Ia memaksa pada dorongan itu, sehingga Jumin dapat dibiarkan untuk memasukan sebelah kakinya diantara kedua kaki Zen yang lengah. Sungguh, walau merasa sedikit jahat, ia hanya terkekeh pelan. Semuanya terjadi di balik selimut. Perlahan, Jumin menggesek sebelah kakinya yang sudah memasuki celah itu, "A-aakhh..." seketika sebelah tangan Zen mendorong bahunya, namun apa, ia hanya mampu mencengkram, tak bisa menyingkirkan. Jumin tidak berhenti, ke depan.. dan ke belakang. Ia sendiri sudah merasa, bagian bawah lelakinya itu sudah mulai melembap... menuju hampir basah.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan rupanya," tiba-tiba Jumin langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi mereka. Dengan jiwa sado yang selama ini terpendam, ia tetap menekan selangkangan Zen dengan tungkainya, lalu menyalakan lampu tidur di sebelah meja. Sampai ia bergerak mengangkat posisinya berada di atas Zen, Zen sendiri dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cabul sudah tidak malu lagi nampaknya, Jumin menyeringai.

"Jumin, aku.. sebentar lagi.." bagaikan perintah menggerakan seluruh nafsu binatangnya, Jumin langsug menarik turun resleting celana lelaki dibawahnya, lalu melucuti kain-kain yang menempel hingga tidak ada sehelaipun. Wajah temboknya sekarang terlihat dingin, melihat bagian bawah itu sudah basah, bamun belum dengan cairan putih yang segungguhnya.

Namun, Jumin tidak melakukan sedikit perubahan apapun pada tubuhnya, ia tidak nampak akan membuka senjata rahasianya yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi Zen. Jumin malah menarik kaos yang dikenakan Zen keatas, membukanya, hingga benar-benar lepas dari tubuh itu.

"Bertahanlah sebengtar lagi." Ia tenang sekali mengucapkannya, sementara Zen memberikan raut yang menyakitkan. Kembali lagi ia harus melilit kakinya, berusaha mengunci menahan sampai final.

Seketika Jumin melumat bibir yang sudah meminta itu, seluruh napas Zen langsung direbut. Irama-iramanya terdengar santai bagi Jumin, baginya ini belum apa-apa. Sementara Zen telah melebihi, bahkan rasanya ia sendiri yang membuat dirinya mati kehabisan oksigen. Hingga pada kecupan terakhir wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, napas Jumin sendiri sudah terebut, hingga menggebu walau sedikit.

Jumin lalu turun... ke leher hingga ke sepasang dada sosok dibawahnya, apalagi yang ia incar kecuali air susu. Dengan jemarinya ia menyentuh, walau sentuhan pertama, kejutannya berhasil menengangkan sekujur badan... bulatan pink langsung mengeras. Karena sedikit kecewa, Jumin segera menempelkan mulutnya pada puting, mengecupnya, menjilatnya, "Jang...ah di situ—ahh!" Hingga akhirnya menghisapnya... sekujur permukaan dadanya ikut menegang.

Kedua tangan Zen lalu tergerak untuk mendorong bahu Jumin, kemanapun itu asal ia segera menyingkir. "Ju-Juminnnn..!" ia memejamkan mata sangat rapat, berusaha untuk tidak menerima kenyataan yang memilukan ini.

Ia benar-benar melakukannya, mungkin sampai pada intensitas bahwa air tuba akan keluar, membuat bagian puting itu menjadi lemah dan bergelimang saliva. "Aaakhh—!" Hingga tiba-tiba Jumin mengigit bagian itu, membuat cengkraman di bahunya seketika menguat.

Jumin lalu mengghentikan kelakuannya dan mengagkat tubuhnya.

"Apa ini, kau sudah keluar lebih dulu?" Kritiknya saat melihat cairan sperma terbuang sia-sia seperti semprotan pembersih kaca.

Wajah Zen sudah tidak lebih bisa memerah dan menahan panas lagi. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

Jumin tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspressi yang signifikan, terlihat lebih bahagia atau lebih sedih juga tidak tahu, namun ia segera berubah dari posisinya.

Ia menyingkir namun ternyata untuk, agar dapat memegang batang yang sudah tidak setegang sedia kala itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Segera pemilik barang tergerak mengangkat diri lalu mundur sekaligus menarik kaki-kakinya.

Jumin diam saja melihatnya, melihat mainannya diambil.

Zen masih dengan rautnya, yang tidak lebih santai menatap sosok di depannya. Ia menarik napas, berat... akan munculnya sebuah ide. Ia tidak yakin dengan hal ini, sungguh... demi apapun apalagi dengan kondisinya dan Jumin yang.. ah. "A... aku yang akan membantumu."

Badannya lalu perlahan tergerak maju, mendekati yang seharusnya ia jauhi. Ia.. sebenarnya bisa membatalkan ini sebelum menjadi bubur. Tapi sudahlah baginya tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk kesalahan yang sama. Zen hampir gemetaran ketika membuka kancing celana yang dikenakan Jumin, tetapi akhirnya ia bisa sebelum kesabaran si model pakaian habis dan menyerangnya kembali.

Untuk sekarang melihatnya, ia menelan ludah... dengan rona yang membakar seperti matahari ia menatap wajah yang masih belum berubah ekspressinya itu... napasnya mengebu, tiba-tiba Zen malah menyentuh bahu lelaki itu dan sengaja ia mendorongnya kebelakang, _women on top_.

Demi apapun ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dengan hati yang masih berat, ia mulai menyentuh bagian vital si laki-laki yang harus dihabisinya... "tidak bisa..." gumamnya pelan, ketika jemarinya menarik resleting yang tidak bisa turun.. "ah..." Zen mulai cemas, tapi sesungguhnya jarinya sendiri yang menegang ketika mengetahui bagian yang membumbung itu.

' _Bisa!_ ' bukan suatu antusiasme yang harus diucapkan. Kini ia berhasil membuka, memperlihatkan, walau masih ada 1 lapis lagi. Jumin tidak menrubah ekspressinya sama sekali, seperti penguji sidang yang melihat sejauh mana kemampuan sex individu yang bertengger di selangkangannya.

Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu menarik celana dalam, namun seketika pada detik-detik yang Jumin hampir mati karena terlalu lama menunggu...

"Aku tidak bisa!" Zen mengatakannya lantang, namun ia tak ayal mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan, terlalu mengerikan. Dan mungkin lebih mengerikan lagi sosok di dalam kain yang sudah melembap itu.

"Apa kau takut?"

"T-tidak! bukan seperti itu!" Jawabnya setengah beteriak. Siapa juga yang percaya ucapan tsundere.

Jumin serasa menghela panjang, "... ya sepertinya, kau memang tidak bisa."

Lalu mereka berdua mulai tenggelam dalam keheningan mendadak, tak ada yang lain yang dapat dilakukan kecuali bertatapan. Namun detik kemudian, Zen mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jumin yang berusaha memecahnya...

"A... Ayo kita tidur..." ujarnya takut-takut. Setelahnya Zen membalikan badan, merangkak sedikit untuk kembali ke posisinya. Namun belum sejauh itu, ia merasakan ada pergerakan baru dari seorang dibelakangnya. "Aakh—!"

Kuncir kudanya kembali ditarik... oh inikah esensi baru dari memperbudaknya. Dengan posisi merangkak, membelakanginya, menunjukan pemandangan yang amat sangat bercelah untuk dimanfaatkan.

"Jumin, lepaskan!" Itu perintahnya, namun apa yang dilakukan Jumin adalah mendekat dan rasanya rambut itu ditarik lebih kencang. Hingga Zen tersentak seketika begitu ia menyadari sesuatu menempel pada bokokngnya.

Ia merasakan bahwa, Jumin mulai menjamah tubuhnya dari belakang. Kedua tagannya langsung turun bermain, bergerak mengalir mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, membuat panas yang sempat mereda mendidih kembali, apalagi begitu jemari Jumin menyentuh bagian inti Zen baik yang depan maupun belakang. Korban memejamkan mata kuat, hanya rona membara yang terlihat dari wajahnya, hingga begitu bagian lubang kecilnya disusupi, sangat perlahan. "Mnhh—!" Ia tidak bisa membedakannya, sensasi gabungan ketika buah zakarnya diremas bersama penisnya dan diinfiltrasi di saat yang sama. Walau raganya akan jujur tentang adanya sakit, namun atas dasar suka, ia membiarkan perlakuan tidak wajar pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba Jumin menendang –lagi-lagi dalam intensitas yang lebih rendah— bokong Zen dari belakang menggunakan lututunya, hingga lelaki itu tersungkur ke muka kasur. Pihak mendominasi ingat sesuatu dan berubah pikiran dengan posisi itu.

Namun ini belum saatnya menampilkan pertunjukan utama. Dari posisi yang demikian, di atasnya, Jumin membuat Zen dengan sangat terpaksa memalingkan wajah kearahnya, gerakannya seolah ia akan mematahkan lehernya. Ia lalu memaksakan jemari-jemarinya menembus masuk ke dalam mulut pihak teraniaya. "Aa..ahhh..." tak hanya sekedar menembus masuk, namun nampaknya ia juga mengoyak bagian dalam itu hingga tak sadar sempat menjepit lidah Zen yang sudah tak kuasa dengan jemarinya, saliva sudah berceceran. Zen tidak mengucapkan kata atau kebingungan, ia tahu, ia tahu.

Jumin mengambil jemarinya kembali, ia tatap lubang yang masih utuh di depannya, masih belum diapa-apakan. Lalu ia mulai menyentuhnya dari garis lipatan teratas, dengan jemarinya yang sudah lengket dengan lendir, menyusurinya, terus hingga sampai kepada lubang. Zen bersyukur sedikit wajahnya tidak tampak, dibalik itu ia menahan, ia menggenggam kedua sisi kasur dengan 2 tangannya. Jumin benar-benar pelan-pelan melakukannya, dimulai dengan 1 jari barusan, lalu ia memasukannya perlahaann... sekali, hingga ia dapat memperbesar lubang sepanjang 1 ruas jarinya.

Untuk mendukung stimulus yang ia berikan, sebelah tangan Jumin yang bebas kembali menjamah, diawali dengan menyentuh, bagian pinggang lelaki dibawahnya. Bagaikan setruman, Zen sempat menghindar seketika dengan menggeliatkan tubunya kesamping... dalam rangka mempercepat bagian final, Jumin tiba-tiba kembali menarik kuncir kuda Zen, kembali, korban hanya meringis. "Bangunlah sedikit."

"A-ahh..?" Demi apa sekarang apa ia menjadi kuda sesungguhnya?

Diam-diam Jumin mengeluarkan _armor_ khusus dari dalam kantong celananya, apalagi kalau bukan sesuatu berbahan dasar _po_ _lyurethane_ yang dapat menyelubungi alat kemaluannya ketika memasuki tubuh orang lain.

Walau tidak cukup banyak untuk diremas dan terlalu tipis untuk dipijat, namun Jumin kembali menyentuh bagian dada. Dengan ibu jarinya ia memberikan stimulus, bergerak naik turun sementara keempat jari sisanya ia tahan, entah... sungguh... ia tidak akan benar-benar mengeluarkan air tuba bukan? "Aakhh!" lagi-lagi kekejamannya terbukti, ia menarik puting korban yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi merah padam, lemas... berkat pergerakan-pergerakannya di daerah sekitar sebelumnya. Namun memaksa, jarinya mulai bermain lagi, menekan, maju, mundur... Ia tidak dapat menjerit dan berusaha menahan ketika jumlah jari yang masuk ke dalamnya bertambah.

Namun seketika pada 1 detik, Jumin membalikkan tubuh korban yang sedang mengalami proses menuju orgasme. Langsung ia dapat, melihat wajah itu yang poni rambut peraknya ternyata sudah kalut dan beberapa helai menempel pada dahinya, efek keringat dan panas yang timbul dari sensasi yang ia dramatisirkan sendiri.

Sementara Jumin tidak merubah ekspressinya barang 1 penny, ia lalu mengambil sebelah tungkai Zen, menaruhnya dipundaknya, dilanjutkan dengan 1 kaki yang lain. Bagian punggung dan pinggul ke bawah korban terangkat, Jumin sebenarnya masih berdiri, namun bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Zen seketika menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu ia rasakan benda asing itu menempel sambil diarahkan kepada lubangnya. Rasanya tidak beitu tengang, namun... "Mnnhh—!" ,

Belum 1/5nya daripada batang perkasa itu, namun Zen serasa ingin meninggal dalam pemikirannya sendiri... ia sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang yang sama, tidak perlu norak seperti ini lagi. Namun ini sengaja memberi stimulus atau sekedar iseng, Jumin menggunakan sejari tangannya untuk menyentuh, menyusuri garis dari setelah buah zakar hingga kedalam lubang anus. "Hmmph—!"

Menatap wajah tembok itu dari posisinya di bawah membuatnya sedikit teralih dengan sakit pantat yang meradang, namun apa tiba-tiba Jumin terkekeh. Hanya sepersekian detik Zen terperangah, sebelum, tetiba tangannya yang digunakan untuk menyekap mulutnya sendiri dipasung diatas ranjang oleh seulur tangan manusia di atasnya. Jelas.. dengan itu, mengekspos semua panas yang tertahan dan menyesak pada wajahnya.

"Aaaa...ahh—!" Antara desahan penuh gairah kenikmatan, rasa sakit yang dalam, atau keterkejutan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Iya.. Jumin mulai membawa alat vitalnya masuk lebih dalam. Sakit sendiri mungkin ada, panas, lembap, dan sempit... namun ada sensasi bahwa lubang semut itu memberi gerakan _peristaltik_ yang membantu si benda silindris maju lebih dalam.

Ia masih memiliki 1 tangan yang bebas, yang akhirnya mulai menampakan diri tentang apa motivasi yang sesungguhnya, lagi-lagi mulai menyusuri buah dada korban. Zen memejamkan matanya rapat sekali, begitu jemari-jemari biadap itu mulai bermain dengan putingnya untuk kesekian kali. Hingga sampai menjadi benar lemas, warnanya pun merah padam sudah. Lalu jemarinya mulai turun kebawah pusar, ada pergerakan yang cukup kuat untuk diidentifikasi begitu bagian itu tersentuh, ia merespon bagai terkejut. Jumin lelagi hanya masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang setengah hati. Hingga sampai jemarinya turun lagi... lebih bawah.. "J-Jumin jangaa—nhh!"

Sebelah tangan yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk menjaga sebelah tangan Zen yang mencegat desahan-desahan itu keluar, kini dipaksa untuk menyekap sepasang mata si korban, ditutupnya begitu kasar saja dengan telapak tangan. Cukup sado dan sedikit manusiawinya. "A—aahh!" Sebelah tagan menutup mata si korban, sebelahnya lagi bekerja dibagian yang sudah mengeras sekaligus menegang di bawah tubuhnya. Jumin benar-benar melakukannya dengan niat... "Aaa..hh Aaaaa..hh" Sungguh, dari bawah ke atas, hingga ia tersenyum diam-diam melihat _pre-cum_ sudah mengotori tangannya. Ini sebenarnya membantu kedua belah pihak, sementara Jumin tidak lupa dengan barangnya yang masih setengah jalan melakukan transit di dalam, dan terminal yang ternyata tidak sabar juga. "Jumin.. aa.. aahh..." , "Aakhh—!"

Jumin melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Zen, dan ia juga melepaskan tangannya yang daritadi memegangi kemaluannya. Pandangan pertama ketika matanya bisa melibat lagi sungguh tidak mengenakan, Zen sadar cairan putih miliknya muncrat mengenai wajahnya sendiri, "Jumin, kau... aa—h!" Baru saja ia berucap, bagaikan serangan yang bertubi Jumin menggerakan penisnya kembali, begitu menyentak raga dan membekukan pergerakan seketika.

"Jumiinnn!" Sesungguhnya ia hanya setengah beteriak, respon Jumin hanya.. memasang wajah seperti tokoh jahat di produk-produk publik. Tentunya korban tidak terima, ia benar-benar merasa rugi dan wajahnya tercoreng. Zen dengan raut jengek dan dongkol menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap najis itu dari wajahnya "Kau... beraninya—aahh!" Ini memang ia melakukannya dengan sengaja, dalam satu gerakan mencabut miliknya daripada lobang steker itu, memberi sensasi yang menyakitkan dan sekaligus mengagetkan bagi si korban.

Sesaat Jumin sadari bahwa cairan putih miliknya itu menetes dari lubang pintu masuk Zen. Zen sendiri tentu mersakan sensasinya, sebenarnya ia masih agak gemetaran, merasakan sensasi hina yang menggelikan ini. "Kau... sebenarnya pakai kondom atu tidak?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Ia lalu mencabut benda yang mirip dengan balon ulang tahun itu dari penisnya sendiri, "sepertinya bocor."

Di tengah wajah yang masih kalut itu, "huh, apa...?" Raut _wtf_ tampak sedikit pada Zen. Ia lalu mendecih, "ini pasti karena kau yang bermain kasar!"

"Apa salahnya?"

Ia tidak percaya lelaki itu menjawab dengan wajah yang kelewat datar. "'Apa salahnya?' kau bilang?!" Zen seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebagai balasan, pelaku hanya terkekeh walau pelan sekali. Tetapi Zen tahu, Jumin akan diam dalam kata. Selanjutnya bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu dari rautnya, namun tubuhnya mendekat dan makin mendekat. Tentu Zen masih jengkel, sungguh, terutama di bagian ia harus merasakan semprotan sperma miliknya di wajahnya sendiri. Namun apa, seketika tanpa ucapan aba-aba Jumin menyerang bibirnya, Zen masih mengerutkan alisnya, namun ia terima. Seiring perlahan punggungnya kembali menempel dengan permukaan kasur, menjadikannya posisi _bottom_ yang sedia kala. Tak perlu waktu lama membuat Jumin meminta masuk dengan menggigit bibir bawah lawannya, sakit gigitannya setara ia sedang mengoyak daging mentah, seketika Zen langsung mendorong bahu lelaki sosiopat itu. Lidah mereka kembali bertemu dan suhu tidak bisa diturunkan, ini sudah kesekian kali namun ia tetap merasakan panas yang sama. Begitu lepas, Zen memandangnya dengan penampakan yang paling kacau.

Sepasang mata gelap itu hampir melupakan sesuatu, ada beberapa tetes cairan putih yang menempel, masih di bagian bawah mata si korban. Tanpa intensi yang dipaksakan, Jumin tiba-tiba menjilatnya.

Jumin lalu menarik lidahnya kembali, sementara Zen terperangah seketika. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "hmm... jadi seperti ini rasanya punyamu."

Malu sampai tingkat meninggal, "a-apa?!" Zen tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebenarnya. 'Seperti ini' yang disebutkan memiliki penafsiran yang sangat beragam. Dan kenapa... responnya...

Perhatian Jumin tertuju pada respon kebingungan itu. "Kau belum mencicipinya?"

"SIAPA JUGA!" Zen berteriak. Sebagai jawaban, yang ingin tunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sampai mencicipi spermanya sendiri.

"Kalau kau enggan dengan punyamu sendiri, cobalah punyaku." Semakin dekat saja ia, membuat posisinya benar-benar tepat ada di atas wajahnya sekarang. Raut Zen yang kalut bertambah dengan emosi ketakutan yang baru, merasakan bayangan lelaki pada sepasang matanya begitu mengintimidasi.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan seketika, sebelum terlambat ia pikir. Namun Jumin terlihat dingin di wajahnya... Zen berspekulasi, bahwa lelaki itu ditengarai akan melakukan paksaan yang sangat tidak sukarela.

"Hmmphh—!"

"Mnnhh—!"

"Tidak, tida—aaakkh!"

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Aaaaakh

ir-nya. Selesai juga...

Terimakasih untuk saudara/i sekalian yang masih sadja mengikuti kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Maaf sekiranya ada kesalahan, tolong dimaklumi saya memiliki keterbelakangan.


	14. Offer

Domestic Disturbance  
a Mystic Messenger fanfiction

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Akhirnya ia kembali pada situasi dan keadaan yang sedia kala. Tepatnya pada ruangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan sepanjag hidup, ruangan yang telah menekamnya bagaikan tahanan. Kembali ke sana bukan karena paksaan atau kejadian yang tidak disengaja, namun ini secara sukarela dan dalam keadaan sadar.

Jumin sudah meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata, tidak mengagetkan baginya, ini pernah atau sering terjadi. Sebenarnya ia belum membicarakan apapun dengan pasangannya yang baru saja rujuk itu. Sungguh, seperti ia hanya terbawa suasana dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ia akui, memang keadaaan yang sekarang ini adalah keadaan yang ia sudah mengetahui dan akan menerimanya setelah kejadian dramatis antara mereka. Setelah berbagai sakit yang diterima, baik secara verbal maupun fisik, kembalilah keduanya.

Zen, tidak mengungkung pikirannya lagi dalam ruangan itu, seperti menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak pernah keluar. Pagi yang tidak kelihatan mendung atau cerahnya itu, ia keluar kamar... hal yang ia tidak pernah memikirkannya kembali konsekuensinya seperti apa.

"Zen!"

Sosok yang benar-benar lama tak jumpa. Perempuan berkacamata dan berambut cokelat pendek itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah yang hampir tergesa. Ia sendiri masih terkejut.

"Jaehee, sedang apa kau disini?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "tentu saja aku ada urusan pekerjaan dengan Tuan Jumin." Seperti dugaannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun dulu, untuk saat ini... ia masih merasa sulit setengah wafat apabila harus menceritakannya.

"Oh... baiklah kalau begitu," seraya melewati Jaehee begitu saja.

"Apa kau mencari Jumin?"

Ia terhenti seketika lalu berpaling kembali... darimana ia bisa ditebak semudah itu. "Apa Jumin sudah pergi ke kantor?" Tanyanya agak ragu.

"Sepertinya belum, setahuku tadi Mr. Han berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan."

Wanita itu masih memajang senyumnya, sementara Zen masih menahan kaku... ia menghela sedikit, memutuskan kalau harus meluruskan urusannya sekarang.

Akhirnya Zen kembali dan berhadapan secara utuh dengannya. "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu tentangku... dari MC atau Yoosung?"

Tanpa panjang berfikir, "iya." Mendengar pengakuan membuat raut Zen berubah seketika, senyum yang melihatnya pun berubah getir. "Apa hubungan kalian bermasalah lagi?"

Ia menunjukan ekspressi yang sulit dengan makna yang tidak terbatas. "Tidak... bukan begitu," ia lalu memalingkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Namun tidak bisa memungkirkan tatapan ingin tahu dari lawan bicaranya. "Sebenarnya aku baru rujuk dengannya..."

Jaehee tersenyum lebar, "sungguh?"

Menerima respon yang seperti ini membuatnya menahan seribu malu. "a.. aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti!" Ia segera memutus percakapan itu lalu _melengos_ dari hadapannya.

Ia cukup lega mengetahui respon Jaehee seperti itu. Ia rasa teman-teman terdekatnya harus mengetahui, setidaknya apa yang demikian terjadi sesungguhnya daiantara mereka. Setelahnya langsung saja, dirinya mengitari bangunan luas itu untuk menemukan ruang makan yang disebutkan oleh Jaehee, sebenarnya hampir menyerah karena tidak dapat menemukannya. Namun ia akhirnya bertanya kepada pelayan.

Begitu ia melangkahkan kaki pertamanya di ruang makan yang bersangkutan...

Jumin, ayahnya, dan isteri sahnya duduk rapi seperti gambaran tipikal sarapan keluarga kaya... Ketiga anggota keluarga bahagia seketika menatap Zen bersamaan, kedatangannya benar-benar bagaikan kilat di musim panas. Si objek perhatian hanya membeku dan mematung, berdiri saja tidak melanjutkan langkah... apalagi pandangan-pandangan dari mereka tidak terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Jumin, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa temanmu ke rumah," ujar si ayahanda.

"Ah, apa ini temannya Jumin yang pernah diceritakan?" Wanita lacur itu tersenyum ngeri, "ternyata kau adalah Zen."

Dengan kecanggungan hampir klimaks, "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo duduk." Dengan perintah dari nyonya besar, Zen perlahan-lahan menuju kursi yang ia lihat kosong, di sebelah Jumin dan berseberangan dengan calon ayah mertuanya.

Jumin diam saja, namun sungguh ekspressinya tidak terpecahkan. Zen panik sekaligus khawatir, apabila laki-laki itu tidak senang dengan kedatangannya... atau ada hal lain... yang, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak ingin.

Detik mulai berubah menjadi menit sejak Zen duduk di sana dan hanya memerhatikan orang makan. Calon ibu mertua hanya memerhatikannya sesekali, calon ayah mertua terlihat hampir tidak peduli sama sekali. Sementara Jumin, ia tidak dapat melihatnya, dari samping... apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik wajah musim dingin itu.

"... Sebenarnya dia bukan temanku," sepatah kalimat Jumin memecahkan suasana. Ayahnya tidak berhenti dari makan sama sekali, seperti mengabaikan omongan anaknya barusan. Zen makin bingung, panik, dan.. ' _kalau begitu hubungan apa yang ia minta selama ini?_ '

"Hyun adalah orang yang pernah kujanjikan makan malam dengamu."

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu, hm?" Walau Jumin terlihat serius mengatakannya tapi ayahnya seperti tidak menganggap begitu, asik saja.

Zen diam, benar-benar diam.

"Aku berniat untuk menikahinya."

Ayahanda seketika berhenti dari aktivitas yang dilakukannya lalu menatap, Zen menundukan pandangannya secara halus dan perlahan, sembunyi. Entah kenapa lelaki bersurai putih keabuan itu tidak merasa senang atau bangga dengan Jumin, yang ada ketakutannya kini menjulang tinggi. Ia diam walau sebenarnya panik, ketakutan, dan cemas. Sungguh ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun kalimat laki-laki di sebelahnya bukan seperti suatu yang bisa diabaikan...

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan ekspressi yang tepat. Zen tidak ingin menatap keduanya, baik Jumin atau orang diseberangnya yang bisa saja melempar meja ke arahnya.

"Aku berniat untuk menikahi Hyun."

Zen kian menundukan kepalanya benar-benar, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Selanjutnya yang ia dengar, bunyi pergerakan yang kencang dari seberangnya. "Sayang?! Sarapanmu belum habis!" dan suara perempuan yang menunjukan peringatan.

Ia hanya menghela, namun tak sanggup mengeluarkan beban berat di ulu hatinya.

* * *

Di kamar Zen terdiam saja, duduk di atas ranjang, bersikap tenang dan manis di depan orang tersayang. Melihat gelagatnya dengan seribu tafsiran, lelaki gelap di hadapannya tiba-tiba menunduk dan menyamakan posisi. Kepala surai putih keabuan masih menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang separuh tulus, penuh dengan resah berserah yang terserah. Perlahan ia rasakan sebuah telapak tangan bergesekan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hyun... maaf aku tidak membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dulu."

Hyun kedengarannya terkekeh sedikit, "bicara yang jelas."

Raut gunung es di depannya menunjukan kecemasan yang mengkhawatirkan. "Apa kau masih tidak ingin menikah?"

Hanya helaan yang keluar sebagai jawaban untuknya.

"... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi.." Jemarinya yang sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung-ujung kuku Jumin menunjukan gelagat yang gelisah, dan sulit diutarakan. Menarik nafas dengan berat jadi awalan, "aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi... juga, aku tidak ingin berseteru lagi denganmu karena kebodohanku."

"Kurasa... kalau kau ingin menikahiku... aku bisa menerimanya."

Detik kemudian adalah hening, raut mereka nampak tak berubah, baik ia yang biasa sulit mengubah ekspressinya, dan ia yang sudah sering bermain mimik.

"Aah! Aku merasa bodoh sekali mengatakan ini! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Ia segera menarik tangannya dari sentuhan orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya, sekaligus mematahkan suasana yang ada.

Jumin tersenyum tipis saja, namun menunjukan perasaan yang lega.. Namun perlahan berubah lalu ia terkekeh, "Kau mentertawaiku?!" Zen mulai spaning mode tsun-tsun.

"Aku anggap kau setuju," tambah lelaki posisi seme itu. Ia lalu berdiri, mengetahui urusannya sudah terselesaikan kemudian beranjak seakan akan menghilang.

Zen turut mengikuti pergerakan lawannya, berdiri, namun ia hanya menatap dan melihatnya dari jarak yang mulai bertambah. "Aku harus pergi dulu sekarang," kata Jumin.

"Baiklah," balas Zen, terlepas dari kedengarannya yang lesu atau kecewa.

Namun lelaki yang sudah rapi itu kembali dan berpaling kepadanya, dengan senyum yang tidak biasa. Yang ditangkap kecerdasan tsundere milik Zen adalah sinyal terancam yang keras. Tapi apa begitu berhadapan, ia hanya mencium keningnya, yang sedikit-sedikit diselimuti poni warna terangnya yang agak kacau. "Aku akan berhati-hati," sambung Jumin.

Zen ingin berucap, sekedar membalas, atau menunjukan gelagat-gelagat bahwa ia menganggapi dan merasakan itu... namun tidak, ia tetap mematung di tempatnya, membeku dengan panas yang masih menyengat di kedua sisi piki kiri dan kanannya.

Jumin terbiasa maju dengan rencana-rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya. Selama ini berlalu sangat sistematis dan terencana, namun selepas rujuknya dengan Zen ia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masalah pernikahan yang sempat terabaikan. Mengucapkan dengan terus terang tentang niatnya menikahi Zen adalah hal yang tidak biasa baginya, tapi setelah mengetahui respon orang yang berkaitan itu positif, ia merasa lega dan bahagia.

Terlepas dari ayahnya.

* * *

Ketika ia sedang memutar-kan bolpen yang tidak murah itu ke atas kertas, ponselnya yang ia taruh di sebelah dokumen berdering halus. Segera saja ia menjawab.

"Hyun?"

" _Halo, Jumin._ "

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" Ia langsung saja ingin ke poin terpenting.

" _Aku akan pergi kerumah sakit—_ "

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dulu dirumah, aku akan kesana." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan bolpen dari tangan.

" _Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri._ " Intonasinya terlepas dari kata pasrah, atau apapun. Terdengarnya biasa saja.

"Hyun... jangan membuatku memaksa." Ia mulai serius dengan telepon itu.

Zen di seberang sana tersenyum. " _Menunggumu terlalu lama, aku bisa mati duluan._ " Jumin mendengar kalimatnya yang sarkas biasa, ia tahu ini hanya ala ala Zen. " _Ini hanya gejala biasa yang sudah sering timbul... aku hanya ingin memeriksakan diri._ "

Mendengar kalimatnya yang naif seperti itu, membuat memori-memori lalu berputar, "Kau sudah divonis, Hyun."

Zen terdiam sementara, lalu menarik nafas, " _Karena itulah aku akan memeriksakan diri kembali."_

"Hyun, izinkan aku—"

" _Selamat tinggal._ " _"_ Telepon dimatikan terlebih dahulu, sebelum hal yang ingin dibicarakan terucap semua. Sarkas.

Ia masih menggenggam ponsel itu, dengan beberapa pikiran yang membekas. Benar juga bukan? Setelah hubungan membaik pun, Zen masih memiliki sesuatu yang menahun dan belum terselesaikan.

Bagai pedang bermata 2 baginya, dan bagi mereka. Ialah yang menabur dan harus merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia tuai, kenapa sakit itu harus muncul saat rentetan waktu ia sudah hadir dalam hidup Zen sebagai kekasih. Mungkin sebenarnya banyak faktor, tapi Jumin tetap menyalahkan dirinya. Sedang asik meratap dan merenung, telepon di atas mejanya berdering. Ia pencet saja langsung, mungkin ada kabar rapat atau perjanjian untuk bertemu.

" _Jumin, aku minta kau ke ruanganku sekarang juga._ "

Terucap dalam 1 tarikan nafas, tanpa perlu pembantahan yang tidak diharapkan. Jelas... itu ayahnya sendri, ia cukup terkesan, baru kali ini ia menggunakan suaranya sendiri untuk memanggil anaknya.

Ia sudah dapat mengira sekaligus menebak, apa motivasi panggilan itu. Maka begitu ia menemui daun pintu yang akan menunjukannya kepada kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan olehnya, ia tanpa segan langsung menariknya.

Ayahnya sedang tidak melakukan apapun, kelihatannya bahwa ia benar-benar menunggu kedatangan putranya seorang. Duduk dengan rapi di kursi kantor. Dari rautnya yang selalu tegas, dan menyembunyikan kekolotan...

"..."

"Ada apa?" Jumin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi, kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku memanggilmu."

Ia diam saja, masih lebih dekat kepada pintu, tidak ada inisiatif untuk mendekati pembicara di hadapannya. "Jumin Han... apa kau segitunya membenci perempuan hingga berniat menikahi laki-laki?" katanya, lengkap dengan gelagat dan gestur kecewa. Lelaki itu lalu menatap seorang Jumin, yang teguh pada pendiriannya sendiri walau ditentang sejuta umat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini, hah?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin berbaikan dengan Sarah—"

"Tidak. aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi," raut jengkel sekilas tampak darinya, sepasang alis yang mengkerut. "Semua ini bukan karenanya."

"Dia benar-benar menginginkanmu kau tahu?" Si orang tua leluasa memainkan gestur tangan, mengusap kening yang terlihat pusing.

Jangan lagi tentang perempuan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, ayah, saat kubilang akan menikahi Hyun." , "Aku serius, dia-lah yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu selama ini—"

Tiba-tiba berdiri, "KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA KAN?!" Menohok, memotong kalimat yang tak dibiarkan selesai, "Apa kau pikir dengan ucapanmu aku akan setuju?!"

Walau wajahnya tidak pernah berubah, namun aura yang dingin dan mencekam bertambah darinya beberapa derajat. "Kurasa dugaanku memang benar, tak akan ada artinya aku memberitahukannya padamu." Lalu berbalik, ingin saja segera, kemanapun itu asal tidak berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Apa kau ingin menikahinya begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku?"

Ia diam, sebelum benar-benar menyentu daun pintu. "Jumin Han." Mulut lawan bicaranya berucap memanggil, bermaksud menghentikan.

"Ya, aku akan benar-benar menikahinya." Dengan sedikit menoleh

Terdengar helaan yang berat, lalu ia duduk kembali. "Kau tahu... kalau kau bukan anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, dan kita tidak pernah terikat pertalian darah, akan mudah untuk mengabaikanmu begitu saja." Jumin belum merubah posisinya. "Jangan bertindak egois... kau masih membawa namaku dan segenap perusahaan"

"Lalu apa maumu?" Jumin dengan nada menantang.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui yang mana yang sebaiknya yang kau lakukan dan tidak, aku tidak perlu menceramahimu lagi seperti kau masih bocah saja."

"Aku memberimu 2 pilihan. " Jumin melirik, sedikit saja lewat ekor mata. "Kalau kau memutuskan hubungan dengan laki-laki itu saat ini juga, di hadapanku, maka aku akan melupakan kejadian ini." , "tapi, kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin bersama laki-laki itu, menikahinya atau apapun..."

Ayahnya menatapnya lurus, dengan posisi duduk yang tidak segan dan tegas. Ia mengaitkan antar jemari tangan kiri dan kanan, menggenggam dan menyatukan bersama. Jumin hampir benar-benar acuh, ia tak menampakan wajah dan memilih berhadapan dengan pintu.

"Aku ingin kau mati."

"Aku ingin, kau mati secara tiba-tiba." Jumin tak berkutik, ia tak terkejut atau memberikan reaksi yang membatalkan pembangkangannya. "... Walau sebenarnya aku akan mengasingkanmu ke suatu tempat, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anggota keluargaku lagi, kau akan hidup dengan identitas baru." Jumin sudah malas mendengarnya, sungguh, demi apapun. Apalah arti kalimat panjang orang tua yang sebernarnya tidak akan mengubah makna dan pilihannya. "Dan aku akan mengambil seluruh aset milikmu, apapun itu yang dimiliki atas namamu. Kematianmu akan dipalsukan, dengan ini kuharap semua orang tahu kau telah lenyap."

"Tidak mungkin aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya."

Bapaknya mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jumin Han... sejak kapan kau bisa menentukan keputusan secepat ini?" Ia menarik nafas berat, ke mana didikannya kepada anak selama ini bermuara. "Aku tidak akan segan, kau mengatakannya sekarang, maka akan aku lakukan sekarang juga."

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan untuk memberitahu Hyun."

Ia lalu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, atmosfer berubah menjadi sehening mungkin.

Berjalanlah ia menuju ke ruangannya kembali, setelah konfrontasi barusan... bukan dalam dugannya namun tidak diluar batas perkiraannya juga. Walau lagi-lagi tanpa perundingan dengan Zen terlebih dulu, ia tahu ia sedikit tergesa-gesa. kemana Jumin yang biasanya selalu memerhatikan hal baik dan buruk, dan tanpa negosiasi yang berarti, semuanya seolah bahwa ia benar-benar terbawa arus cintanya yang seperti opera sabun colek. Konsekuensinya mungkin lebih dari hanya mendengarnya saja, tapi tetap, kalau itu berkaitan dengan hubungannya pada Zen, tak akan ragu lagi ia. Dirinya juga paham, bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dia.

Ia berusaha memasukannya ke dalam sistem dan membuat rencana ala Jumin seperti biasanya, kalimat ayahanda terdengar tegas, di bagaian ia seolah-olah tidak akan menunda dan akan mengusirnya sekarang juga. Yang terpenting ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, kesepakatan sudah dibubuhi materai.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja kerja, segera memanggil nomor yang dituju... ia masih berdiri, tanpa duduk sedikitpun, lalu mulai berjalan beberapa langkah dengan ponsel masih ditelinga, cukup lama hingga ia hampir mengitari setengah ruangan. "Hyun... kenapa tidak diangkat teleponnya...?"

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Makasih banget udah baca ff ini sampe chapter 14, ga berasa bakal sejauh ini. Yang baca chapter 14 doang atau baru ngikutin juga gapapa kok, kalian luar biasa. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	15. Torment

Domestic Disturbance  
the end of the story

Mystic Messenger  
©2016 Cheritz Co,. Ltd. All Rights Reserved

Warn:  
 **Out of Character, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan hampir tidak ada hasilnya, akhirnya ia berhenti, ia taruh saja telepon genggam itu di saku lalu segera keluar dari ruangan. Sungguh, Zen benar-benar membuatnya cemas, dengan keadannya yang tidak begitu kondusif, sendirian, dan siapa lagi yang harus menolongnya di tengah jalan kalau bukan dirinya?

Jumin berfikir untuk menelepon pelayan di rumah, menanyakan apakah Zen memberitahu tepatnya dia pergi ke rumah sakit yang mana. Walau rasanya cukup mustahil, namun ia mencoba. Namun benar saja, sesungguhnya Zen tidak berpamitan dengan siapapun di penthousenya dan menghilang begitu saja. Ini bukan saat untuk Zen melakukan hal gila, bukan? Jumin memohon dari hatinya yang terdalam, suasana ini sudah cukup keruh untuk mereka.

Setibanya di mobil, ia menyuruh supir pribadinya itu untuk ke rumah sakit yang ia pikir paling memungkinka, itu tidak terlalu jauh. Jumin juga menanyakan perihal Zen ke chatroom dan beberapa orang yang sekiranya tahu, tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kondisi dan situasi saat ini menambah buruk firasatnya saja. Sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Zen dan memutar otaknya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tibalah ia ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Walau kedengarannya mustahil, tapi ia langsung saja masuk menerobos dan menanyakan pada resepsionis. Apakan Hyun Ryu pernah atau baru saja ke sini? Ia juga mengitari tempat-tempat yang ada untuk memastikan apakah Zen tersangkut di suatu tempat. Ternyata tidak, tiak satupun... rasanya tidak ada guna juga apabila harus berkutat di 1 tempat yang sama. Akhirnya setelah itu ia kembali ke mbobilnya, dengan perasaan yang sudah pupus. Menuju rumah sakit lain yang lebih jauh, meskipun seharusnya kalau dipikir-pikir... Zen tidak mungkin sudah pergi sejauh itu.

Tapi ternyata sama saja, Zen tidak ada di rumah sakit itu juga. Hasilnya sama, namanya tidak pernah tercatat dan jejaknya tidak pernah terlihat barang sesiluet. Baru 2 rumah sakit tidak lantas membuat Jumin menyerah, akhirnya ia mencoba pergi ke rumah sakit lain yang sebenarnya hampir tidak mungkin sama sekali Zen pergi ke sana, karena lebih jauh lagi. Bukan juga rumah sakit harapan terakhirnya, namun ia memerintahkan supirnya untuk segera ke sana. Sudah ia habiskan berjam-jam dengan perjalanan yang tak usai ini.

Sepanjang jalan Jumin sebenarnya tidak memerhatikan ke mana dia dibawa, kemana mobil itu melaju. Semuanya, sekujur tubuhnya memusatkan perhatian kepada Zen, tentang keberadaannya dimana dan apakah ia baik-baik saja... ia tidak bisa memastikan juga apakah ini hanya ketidak sengajaan atau kesetiaannya memang benar sedang diuji. Panggilan tak terjawab yang dibuatnya sudah berpuluh-puluh, pesan yang ditinggalkan kepadanya juga tidak kalah... kenapa harus menghilang di saat seperti ini?

Lama kelamaan Jumin menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenali jalan yang ia tempuh, ia pikir itu hanya ia yang sedang kalut... namun lama kelamaan makin merasa terasingkan dengan jalan yang ia lihat lewat jendela. "Supir Kim, sebenarnya ke mana kau membawaku?"

Supir Kim diam saja sambil tetap mengemudikan setir, di jalan dan situasi lalu lintas yang terlihat normal. "Mr. Kim?"

Sebenarnya ini sangat sulit baginya untuk berucap. Dari spion belakang, sepasang matanya terlihat ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu... Jumin menunggu, dengan ekspressi yang ingin tahu. "Saya membawa anda ke tempat yang ayah anda perintahkan kepada saya."

"Hentikan mobil ini sekarang juga!"

Tidak barang 1 lirikan dari Mr. Kim untuk menghiraukan perkataan Jumin... Tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun, perintahnya bagaikan radio backsound saja. Supir kim hanya memberikan raut yang sulit dari spion belakang. Mengetahui bahwa loyalitasnya kepada ayahnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan ia sendiri. "Saya tidak bisa tuan."

Jumin terdiam seketika, benar-benar terdiam. Diam yang lain. Entah berapa banyak hal yang sanggup mengisi kepalanya dan perasaannya yang sudah mengkristal sekarang...

Mobil itu berhenti di lampu merah, seperti lalu lintas pada umumnya. Keadaan yang sudah hening seolah mengedapkan semua suara yang ada.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghubungi ayahnya kembali, mengonfirmasi kecurangan yang terjadi diantara kesepakatan mereka. Tapi anggap saja, ayahnya pasti sengaja melakukan ini untuk menambah riuh suasana... pasti, Jumin juga tidak akan melakukan hal sia-sia, tidak ingin lagi ia bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar suara lelaki tua itu barang 1 kata... Keputusan yang sudah diutusnya, dan ia harus melakukannya.

Terlalu banyak yang harus ia pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak ingin memikirkan satupun diantara semuanya...

Lalu apa? Lalu apa sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukan? Ia berpacu dengan detik-detik lampu merah yang semakin berkurang, sebelum perjalanannya lebih jauh dan menjauh lagi. Bukan saat yang untuk disia-siakan. 1 hal, ia tidak ingin dirinya diasingkan terlebih dahulu sementra Zen belum mengetahuinya, tidak... bahkan untuk menghubunginya saja begitu sulit, begitu juga dengan keberadaannya.

Kesempatan terakhir daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sampai mobil itu hendak saja tancap gas, Jumin baru berhasil menarik kunci mobil ke atas, membuka pintu, dan keluar, tentu saja ia langsung tersungkur ke tanah, mobil itu meninggalkannya di belakang. Kendaraan lain pun berhenti mendadak seketika, klakson sana-sini, situasi yang sangat huru hara bagi seorang Jumin Han, langsung ia berdiri. Ternyata Supir Kim menyadari ia yang kabur, bapak tua itu menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan kelihatannya hendak akan mengejar, namun sang target segeralah berlari tak terarah, di tengah-tengah lampu yang sudah hijau itu.

Setelahnya Jumin tidak berhenti, terus menyusuri jalan hingga masuk ke blok-blok yang tidak pernah diketahuinya, sembarang, yang ditangkap oleh matanya saja. "Mr. Han!" teriaklah sesuka hati, ia juga takkan mendekat.

Setelah diarasa nafasnya hampir habis semua dan si supir kehilangan jejaknya, Jumin masuk ke sebuah tempat tersembunyi lalu berhenti, membungkukan diri... tersegal-sengal.

Setelah beberapa detik menganggap dirinya aman, ia pun mengecek ponselnya, gps mungkin bisa bekerja. Namun seketika ia mendengar langkah tergesa seseorang mendekat kearahnya, saat menoleh sedikit, ternyta itu supir Kim, segeralah ia keluar dari sana dan berlari kembali, situasi cukup merayap seperti blok jalanan pada umumnya. Namun cukup mudah bagi Jumin Han untuk menghindar dari orang-orang.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada penyeberangan jalan, tahu sebuah mobil akan melintas, tetap ia nekat, tapi ia juga tahu ini tidak akan membuatnya tewas ditempat. Kembalilah ia bersentuhan dengan kerasnya aspal dan bemper mobil, terlebih handphone yang masih dipegangnya itu terplanting jauh, ingin ia mengambilnya, namun pada jarak itu Supir Kim bisa menangkapnya... Tapi sebelum ia selesai memutuskan, roda ban kendaraan lain sudah melindas gadget mahal itu, tepat, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, hingga berkeping-keping. Tidak ada waktu untuk mendaramatisir, ia bangkit berlari. Untungnya Driver Kim terhalang oleh kendaraan-kendaaraan lain yang melintas lalu lalang, memberikan kelonggaran pada Jumin.

Hingga ia sampai ke sebuah taman yang cukup senyap, melihat ada bangku taman, ia segera mendudukinya... menghel seraya mulai mengumpulkan napasnya kembali... sementara banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya. Ia tidak tahu ini di mana, harus ke mana... ia menghembuskan nafas berat, teringat pokok pikiran yang kembali terlintas.

"Hyun..." Ini semua hanya karena dia seorang, ia gila berkatnya, kehilangan harta berkatnya, kehilanga kehidupannya juga karenanya... namun seorang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semuanya juga turut menghilang. Seolah pergi bersama, tanpa jejak yang bisa dilacak.

Akhrinya tak lama ia segera keluar dari taman kelam itu dan mencari taksi konvensional, tujuannya tak lain kepada rumah sakit, rumah sakit, dan rumah sakit... hingga ia menanyakan kepada supir taksi, apa ada rumah sakit lain yang tersisa di kota ini? Namun semua jarak itu sungguh sangatlah jauh.. ia tidak tahu kalau sepanjang hidupnya akan dihabiskan oleh perjalanan-perjalanan pada rumah sakit secara acak. Sampai-sampai ia kehabisan ide, rumah sakit apa yang Zen kunjungi? Tidak pernah ada. Ke mana Zen sebenarnya? Tidak ada.

Ponselnya juga bumi hangus, semua sendi-sendi kehidupannya perlahan-lahan runtuh... sampai ia kehabisan harta yang tersisa pada tubuhnya untuk membayar taksi. Dan memikirkan kalau ia harus bertahan dengan apa yang tersisa sekarang.

"Hyun, maafkan aku."

* * *

Hari itu Zen sengaja menghilangkan dirinya sendiri, ia berkata akan pergi ke rumah sakit, namun sebenarnya tidak.

Ia suka sekali berkeliling dengan motor miliknya, untuk mencari angin yang diharapkan akan meruntuhkan beban hidupnya seiring semilir. Namun tidak ada tujuan, kehampaan pada hidupnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, pepohonan rimbun, namun tanahnya sangat sedikit, meruncing, namun penuh bebatuan keras.

Ia ada di ujung tebing, di tengah lautan yang paling terasing. Ia masih mengenakan jaket kulitnya, rambut yang tersibak kesana kemari berkat angin laut yang tajam. Pandangannya tidak terlihat, ia benar-benar memunggungi. Ia berhenti dan tidak melangkah lagi, tepat diujung tebing, bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Tidak perlu perenungan yang tak berujung lagi, sedetik kemudian ia menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri tanpa suara. Hanya kuncir rambut putihnya yang terlihat terakhir kali, sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Jumin membuka mata, membiarkan sepasang manik hitamnya kini melihat dunia yang ternyata lebih gelap dan mengerikan daripada warnanya.

Ia tidak lagi bangun di kasur paling empuk, tidak berada lagi pada ruangan yang luas dan kemewah-mewahan yang pernah dirasakannya. Jumin Han, tinggal sendiri, mengasingkan dirinya dari pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Namanya masih Jumin Han, namun tak seorang pun akan mempercayai bahwa ia adalah anak pengusaha kaya... karena ia sekarang tinggal di gubuk tua kecil, di pinggir pelabuhan yang dulu dirasa asing namun sekarang sudah terbiasa.

Begitulah hari-harinya, wajahnya yang sudah dingin makin membeku, dengan kenyataan yang lebih pahit daripada obat manapun. Ia mengenakan baju seadanya, bukan setelan jas merek mahal lagi, apa yang dia makan serta rutinitasnya yang berada dalam garis kekurangan.

Mimpi barusan mengingatkannya kembali, pada kejadian sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang sudah amat lalu... yang sudah sempat terlupa.

"Hyun..."

* * *

Zen tidak membohongi siapapun pada hari itu, karena ia benar-benar memang akan pergi ke rumah sakit... tentu, setelah ia merasakan penderitaan yang kembali mengingatkannya pada kenyataan yang belum usai. Sebenarnya lemas setengah hidup untuk menggerakan dirinya, terutama setelah muntah darah yang lebih perih daripada luka manapun... tapi ia tahu, ia dan posisinya di rumah itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mengenakan hati.

Ia tidak akan menunggu Jumin sampai pulang, dan tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi, sudah sekian cukup parah selama ini ia mempersulit pria itu, pikirnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dari rumah itu, tidak menyapa seorang pelayan pun atau berpamitan kepada seorang pun di rumah. Pelayan-pelayan juga acuh tak acuh menghadapinya, mereka tahu dirinya siapa sesungguhnya. Melewati tirai besi berkedok emas untuk menyentuh dunia luar itu mudah dengan posisi dan kondisinya sekarang.

Langkahnya benar-benar lunglai dan pelan... ia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya saja. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapat 1 taksi online, ia segera menuju rumah sakit.

Zen tentu tidak memiliki inisiatif atau motif tertentu untuk memilih rumah sakit yang jauh, ia sudah melupakan kegilaan-kegilaan yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia minta saja kepada supir untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yng paling dekat, yang pernah ia kunjungi juga bersama Jumin. Tentu rekap tentang kesehatannya ada di sana.

Selama di perjalanan sebenarnya Zen hampir hilang kesadarannya, ia hampir tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Begitu sampai dan ia turun dari mobil, ia berusaha menegarkan dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan masuk diantara orang-orang yang cukup ramai kala itu.

Baru saja Zen ingin mendaftarkan dirinya di resepsionis, tiba-tiba ia merasakan mual yang teramat parah, rasanya ia ingin jatuh sekarang juga. Segera ia setengah berlari begitu melihat plang toilet pria, ingin menghadapkan dirinya dulu, kalau ia memang benar-benar akan muntah. Tetntu saja tidak ada yang menyadari kesulitan dirinya, lalu lalang terjadi begitu saja.

Untungnya toilet kala itu benar-benar tidak ada siapapun, hanya ia dan dirinya. Ia segera masuk ke suatu bilik dan melumpuhkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sungguh menderita, wajahnya sudah kacau, matanya memerah, dan saliva keluar sembarangan dari mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau harus muntah darah sekarang. Akhirnya 1 detik setelahnya ia secara total kehilangan kesadaran akan diri, benar-benar terkulai di atas lantai bilik kamar mandi itu, tanpa ada yang tahu.

Hingga beberapa jam setelah itu, Zen akhirnya dapat membuka matanya lagi. Namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda, ia sudah berbaring diatas ranjang ruang perawatan, selang infus, namun rasa sakit yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kepalanya segera menengok ke kiri kanan, sebelum benar-benar yakin ia sedang dirawat. Akhirnya ia menghela berat, sepertinya ada yang menemukan tubuhnya terkulai di lantai kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang menghampirinya, meminta ia mendatakan dirinya ke meja resepsionis di depan apabila dirinya sudah merasa baikan. Suster itu juga memberikan kertas yang tidak ingin dibaca oleh Zen, entah apa faedanya. Sekarang sepertinya hampir sore, ia nampaknya tertidur terlalu lama. Suster itu lalu mencopot selang infus dari Zen, dan berkata kalau sudah cukup. Tidak ingin terlalu lama, akhirnya ia perlahan-lahan keluar dari ruangan itu, Zen berkata tubuhnya sudah bisa baikan dan berjalan sendiri.

Saat ia sudah keluar dan hendak ke meja resepsionis, sepasang matanya tak sengaja melihat berita acara tv yang ada di ruang tunggu...

Itu bukan tanyangan berita tv biasa, layar itu benar-benar sontak mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Zen, ia mendongak, tak percaya dengan mata hampir terbelalak, alisnya mengkerut. Kertas itu masih dipegangnya. Sesungguhnya ia bisa mendengar berita di tv itu bahwa;

"Jumin Han, putra tunggal pengusaha CnR corporation dikabarkan mengalami serangan jantng mendadak siang ini, laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di penthouse pribadi miliknya."

Zen segera membuka ponselnya. Tetapi yang pertama terlihat, sungguh banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jumin, ia benar-benar tidak ingat untuk menjawabnya. Sungguh... lalu ia segera menelepon balik Jumin tapi tidak bisa. Ia berpikiran lain, ia membuka chatroom... banyak sekali obrolan yang dilewaktkannya, butuh waktu lama untuk membaca, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menghubungi seorang asisten saja.

"Jaehee? Apa kau di sana?" Zen dengan suara yang bergemuruh.

" _Hallo Zen..._ "

"Jaehee, apa jumin baik-baik saja?!"

Di seberang sana perempuan itu tersenyum getir, sebuah helaan berat juga terdengar, " _Aku tidak yakin Mr Han baik-baik saja..._ " , " _Ah, aku ... tidak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu._ "

"Jawab dengan jelas! Aku baru saja melihat berita di tv!"

Hening sebentar dengan suara angin di seberang sana. " _... Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Zen?_ "

"..."

" _Maafkan aku, aku turut menyesal._ "

Yang benar saja. Jumin tidak mungkin benar-benar...

Berita kematiannya tidak sepedih itu, namun sambil masih memegas kertas, berdiri di sana, berhdapan dengan meja resepsionis... memori-memori, pikirannya, semua mulai berputar mengingat-ngingat Jumin... dahulu saat dia ada dan sekarang... ingin ia keluarkan semua kesedihan itu. Ia tidak melihat detil kematian, hanya dari berita, tidak meliat mayat, ataupun pemakaman. Ia mulai menyeka mata yang mulai berair.. ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mendramatisir, sementara perawat resepsionis mulai menagihinya biaya perawatan yang harus dibayar...

* * *

Jumin rasanya hampir kehilangan asa untuk mencari dan menemukan Zen... terakhir kali saja coba, kemana laki-laki itu pergi? Hilang. Jumin tidak tahu tentang kabar kematiannya yang sudah disebarluaskan, ia hanya menyambung nyawa setiap hari dengan pekerjaan yang sungguh amat berbeda dari sebelumnya, tentu. Tujuan awalnya adalah pengasingan dirinya, maka ia sudah membuat pengasingan untuk dirinya sendiri bukan dari sang ayah, tak ada lagi tempat untuk pulang selain jalanan yang keras.

Karena dari suatu bahasa pemrograman, pertemuan, adu minum, ia memulai intim dengan sosok itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah minum lagi sekarang, tidak, tidak ada uang untuk itu. Nafas yang dihelakan seolah memberikan tanya, apa masih ada harus hari yang perlu direnungi unntuknya? Berbulan-bulan sampai ia lupa dengan tanggal, lupa dengan dirinya, dan mungkin juga akan lupa dengan Zen.

Tidak terpecahkan baginya, tentang kebenaran Zen yang sesungguhnya.

Zen masih terus dalam masa pengobatan dan terapi, keadaannya sebenarnya mulai membaik. Niscaya ia sudah tidak bersedih lagi mengingat Jumin. Ia mungkin tidak menangis, namun sudah cukup ia rasa malam-malam baru setelah kepergian lelaki itu dihabisi dengan mabuk-mabukan.

Berat menyadari semua kehidupannya yang telah hilang, karirnya juga termasuk orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya. Namun apa baginya? Ia masih berfikir untuk meneruskan mimpinya, namun bukan Jumin. Laki-laki yang pernah menempati hatinya itu sudah selesai, the end of the story. Bahkan pemakamannya sekalipun ia tidak diizinkan. Hanya Jaehee dan orang-orang yeng dekat bagi CnR dan keluarga Han.

Maka ia tahu, berlalut larut hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia menjalani hidupnya, sudah bisa membahagiakan dirinya sendiri, mengurangi waktu untuknya minum, menghisap, dan lainnya. Harapannya, agar Jumin bisa bahagia melihatnya yang sekarang, mungkin.

Ia sudah merelakan Jumin Han.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAIIIII

hello reader, maksih banget lo akhirnya kita sampai kepada chaptee penghujung, yaaakk ini akhir Domestic Disturbance. Gw bisa sejauh ini nggak mungkin tanpa dukungan kalian baik views, review, follow dan fave. Gw bener2 beterimakasih, dan semoga ini ga mengecewakan kalian lol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End.


End file.
